Secrets And Love In Class
by LauCullenBlackSwan
Summary: Alice es amiga de Bella y Rosalie, y está enamorada de Jasper. Jasper es hermano gemelo de Rosalie y amigo de Emmett y Edward. Edward es primo de Alice y le gusta Bella. Emmett es el mellizo de Bella y está enamorado de Rosalie. Todos guardan el secreto de quien le gusta a quien. ¿Cómo acabará esta historia de secretos en clase? BxE AxJ EmxR
1. Empiezan los cambios

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia:** Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

.

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

Con todo esto, que empiece mi primer Short-Fic, **Secrets And Love In Class (#SALIC).**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Empiezan los cambios.**

—Como el vector nos da las coordenadas…

Alice intentó concentrarse en las clases de matemáticas, de verdad lo intentaba, pero el ligero movimiento de los hombros que se producía delante de sus narices se lo impedía. Tenía la mala suerte de que la profesora había sentado a Jasper Withlock delante de su mesa. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en vectores con Jasper delante? ¿Cómo pensar en historia europea cuando su cabellera aleonada la distraía?

—Y la distancia entre los puntos es siempre, el radio…

Bella, desde el otro lado de la clase observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Alice. Más cara de idiota enamorada no podía tener. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Bella, y miró con disimulo a su alrededor. Nadie la estaba observando, pero no podía evitar tener la extraña sensación de que la estaban viendo. Bella volvió a ver a Alice y suspiró. Era ya tanto tiempo el que llevaba su amiga así, que no sabía qué más hacer para que su amiga cogiera algo de valor.

Cogió un trozo de papel y se dispuso a escribirle a su otra mejor amiga, Rosalie.

_"¿Cada vez se le nota más el enamoramiento o es cosa mía?"_

—Porque X al cuadrado debería darnos la solución para saber la posición del vector…

El profesor estaba escribiendo, y en un rápido movimiento, Bella lanzó el papelito a su derecha, cayendo encima de la libreta de Rose.

Rosalie vio como el papel caía delante de ella, y con mucho cuidado, pendiente de que nadie la viera, abrió el pequeño papel debajo de su pupitre. La despampanante rubia esbozó una sonrisa de ternura. Sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de su gemelo, y la simple idea de imaginarlos juntos le daba ganas de soltar frases malsonantes de pura felicidad, al más puro estilo camionero mal hablado, por ejemplo un: "¡Jodete puta guarra arrastrada! ¡Te dije que mí hermano nunca se liaría con alguien más decente que una puta con complejo de reina como tú! ¡Jodete! ¡Esa es mí puta pequeña duende!".

Sí, sin duda le diría algo así a más de una.

Intentando parecer desinteresada, Rosalie, se giró un poco para ver la escena.

Jasper tenía el entrecejo fruncido, copiando sin parar apuntes de matemáticas, no separando la vista de la pizarra en ningún instante, mientras Alice, sentada detrás de él, estaba con una extraña mueca: mejillas sonrojadas de un rojo furioso, entrecejo y labios fruncidos y el cálido brillo del amor centelleando en sus ojos azules.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, se veían tan adorables. Al menos Alice, porque Jasper no se enteraba…

Con cuidado, y haciendo cuadrar los cuadrados de la nota con la cuadrícula de su libreta, se dispuso a responder a la pregunta de su otra amiga:

_"La duende desborda amor por todos los orificios posibles. El idiota caballero ni se entera."_

Y con cuidado se la pasó a Bella, que esbozó una sonrisa y se ajustó sus gafas de pasta negra.

Bella había odiado usar gafas de pequeña. Casi no leía, no le veía utilidad en aquel entonces. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que no le gustaba leer porque le dolía la cabeza. Fue tener las gafas y devorar todos los libros que tenía a su alcance. Claro está, que los niños —que en ocasiones podía ser crueles— se habían metido con ella. Muchas veces llegó llorando a casa por que la llamaban cuatro ojos y miópe. Para una niña de seis años eso es una de las peores cosas que le puedes decir, pero ahora a sus dieciséis, pensaba que esas gafas tan Taylor Swift en el vídeo de "You Belong With Me" le daban un toque intelectual, el que por cierto le encantaba.

Claro que ciertas personas se seguían metiendo con ella por sus gafas, pero ella se limitaba a levantar el dedo del medio y decirles en su tono más frío y tranquilo: "Iros a la mierda, panda de cabrones"

Bella empezó a leer la nota esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

No muy lejos, la primera mesa en diagonal por el lado izquierdo de Bella, Edward veía la sonrisa que la castaña esbozaba. Él quería que ella le sonriera así, si algún día se llenaba del suficiente valor para declararse.

_"Algún día"_ Se dijo Edward viendo aún a Bella, y como esta escribía frenéticamente.

Edward conocía a Isabella desde siempre. De hecho, fue él el que le puso el apodo de Bella. Edward se empezó a llevar estupendamente con el mellizo de ella, Emmett, y un día fue a la casa Swan para jugar con su amigo. Había visto varias veces a Isabella Swan a la hora del recreo —aunque iban en distintas clases— en un rincón leyendo algún libro para que nadie la viera y así se metieran con ella. A él no le gustaba que se metieran con las personas, coincidía con su mamá que siempre le decía "No le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti, Edward." La verdad era que Isabella no parecía meterse con nadie, si no que todos iban a junto ella. Por eso nunca se había fijado en ella a pesar de que la "conocía" desde párvulo.

Temblando un poco llamó a la puerta de la casa Swan.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su pulso se aceleró cuando vio a Isabella Swan frente a frente. Quedó más atrapado que el trasero de su perro Scooby al intentar entrar en la casa gigante para Barbie que tenía su prima Alice. Scooby era un San Bernardo.

Los grandes ojos color gris con motitas marrones, que no llevaban gafas en ese momento, le parecieron los más bonitos que había visto, al igual que su blanquecina piel, sus rojos labios con un extraño matiz anaranjado y su cabello marrón chocolate cayendo en ondas por sus hombros.

Le parecía una de esas extrañas hadas de las que le hablaba su madre. Una sílfide, ninfa o algo así…

Ese día no, pero después de ir repetidas veces a su casa, habían empezado a hablar y ellos rápidamente se hicieron amigos, junto a los demás. Desde que tenía nueve años, Edward Cullen había estado enamorado de Bella Swan.

Una colleja por la parte baja de su cabeza sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos.

—Deja de babear por mí hermana pequeña —le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y volviendo a acomodarse en su sitio, detrás del de Edward.

—Ella nació dos horas antes. Fuiste tú el que se quedó dormido dentro de Renée –le respondió Edward sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Eso es lo que ella dice —Emmett hizo de sus ojos finas líneas que lanzaban dagas a su mejor amigo.

—No, eso me lo digo la misma Renée –sentenció Edward antes de darse la vuelta cerrando así la conversación con el bonachón de Emmett.

Edward se enfurruñó en su sitio y decidió centrarse en el final de la clase de matemáticas. No quería tener que aguantar más bromas respecto a Bella por parte de Emmett.

—Y como esto es lo último que damos sobre vectores, pondremos el examen para…

Emmett sonrió al ver como Edward se enfurruñaba en su sitio. Le encantaba fastidiar a su amigo, y cualquier motivo era bueno para ello, incluso el enamoramiento que le procesaba a su hermana.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un extraño movimiento. Giró la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido para ver como Rosalie le lanzaba una notita a Bella.

¡Oh Rosalie!

Ese era el gran dilema que tenía el joven Emmett Swan.

Emmett era alto, fuerte, casi se podía decir que una masa exclusivamente de músculos, pero tremendamente listo. A diferencia de su hermana, Emmett tenía los ojos marrones de su padre Charlie, junto los dos hoyuelos de su madre Renée y su pelo era rizo como el de su madre y negro como el de su padre. En la forma de ser, Emmett era como la alocada y simpática Renée, mientras que su hermanita era como Charlie. Y al igual que sus padres, los dos hermanos se llevaban a las mil maravillas, sin eso del sexo, claro.

Emmett se había fijado en la amiga de su hermana hace unos años, cuando ésta y la enana revoltosa adicta a las compras —el pseudónimo largo de la pequeña Alice Brandon— vinieron a dormir a su casa. Nunca había pasado realmente tiempo a solas con su hermana y sus amigas, casi siempre que estaban "Los tres ángeles de Charlie" juntos, él entablaba conversación con Jasper y Edward. Que quedara claro, lo de los ángeles de Charlie era porque su padre las llamaba ángeles, y eso al grandullón de Emmett le causaba gracia.

Pero aquella noche, claramente, ni Jasper ni Edward estaban. Rápidamente quedó impresionado por los conocimientos de futbol y mecánica que tenía la amiga de su hermana. Y también de la lengua viperina que tenía cuando hacía falta.

Los Hale habían llegado hacía cinco años a Forks desde Texas, y Jasper, con sus cómodos silencios, mente pacífica, gran astucia y espíritu de la amistad se ganó rápidamente a Edward y a Emmett.

Con Rosalie pasó algo parecido, solo que fue con las chicas y se las ganó por su gran inteligencia, lengua letal y ese gran espíritu que no permitió que nadie en la escuela pisoteara.

Y aquella noche fue la primera, en tres años, en la que Emmett Swan se fijó realmente en la amiga de su hermana para no olvidarla, porque a la mañana siguiente al verla en los pequeños pantalones cortos y camiseta de ositas que componían su pijama, Emmett, como adolescente con un cóctel de hormonas encima, tuvo una erección.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras alegando que se le había olvidado hacer un trabajo.

Nunca había dicho que tipo de trabajo…

La rubia se le quedó mirando por un momento, y él como un buen Swan, se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Rosalie, que levantó de manera desafiante la ceja. Emmett se sonrojó aún más. Era como si Rosalie supiera que él estaba pensando en la primera erección que había tenido pensando en ella.

Emmett decidió quitar la mirada de la rubia que le traía de cabeza con su cuerpo lleno de curvas y centrarse, como sus dos amigos, en la clase de matemáticas, pensando en pedirle a Rosalie para ser su novia lo antes posible.

Bella se carcajeó silenciosamente al ver la cara de su hermano. La única persona capaz de hacerle sonrojar era Rosalie, y ella intuía el motivo. Por otro lado observó a Edward, que parecía estar viviendo al límite las dudas que estaba aclarando el profesor de cómo hallar la ecuación de la circunferencia con los vectores.

Edward era muy aplicado en los estudios, sobretodo en matemáticas, física y química y biología. Él era su milagro. Sin él, ella suspendería la segunda. Bella maldecía todos los martes, miércoles y viernes a los estúpidos átomos, protones, leyes del trabajo y los diferentes tipos de energías que habitaban en su mundo.

Ella era una chica de lenguas, cosa que Edward sabía. Y ambos tenían un trato. Él le ayudaba con física y química y ella le ayudaba con literatura inglesa, sintaxis, francés y español.

Sí, a simple vista parecía que ella hacía más pero la realidad era otra. Bella solo tardaba cinco minutos por materia para que Edward lo entendiese, mientras que el pobre Edward tardaba casi hora y media para que ella supiera hacer un triste ejercicio de fuerzas.

Sí, la física y la química era un asco para Isabella Swan…

Al otro lado de clase, Alice seguía embobada viendo el leve movimiento de los hombros de Jasper y como su pelo se balanceaba con suavidad. Ella, dentro de lo que le era posible, captaba lo básico para pasar el examen. Le pediría los apuntes a Edward y listo.

—Alice, se me ha acabado el tippex, ¿me puedes prestar el tuyo?

Alice parpadeó un par de veces al ver como Jasper le pedía el tippex con esa tímida sonrisa.

_"Te dejaba el tippex y mi cuerpo si quisieras…"_

Alice se sonrojó de un rojo feroz por ese pensamiento. Lo peor había sido que ese pensamiento había sonado con la voz de Rosalie. Visto así el pensamiento tenía sentido…

—Cl- claro, Jasper —dijo Alice tendiéndole el corrector rápidamente. Sus manos se rozaron por un instante. Hubo dos reacciones:

La primera: Jasper se giró con rapidez para no perder detalle de la clase. Era buen alumno, pero las matemáticas se le hacían duras cuando se despistaba, y no se podía dar el lujo de suspender la asignatura. Quería que su historial académico fuera impecable, para así poder acceder a la mejor universidad posible. Aunque por un instante se quedó en blanco pensando en el extraño hormigueo que sentía en la zona de su mano que había sido tocada por Alice.

La segunda: Alice empezó a híperventilar, se puso más roja si es que eso era posible, y en sus ojos se acumuló un poco de agua por pura felicidad mientras en su mente empezaba a cantar "Somebody To Love" de Queen. Ella ya tenía alguien a quien amar, y intentaría enamorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas.

Alice desconectó por completo después de ese roce. Solo reaccionó cuando Jasper le devolvió el tippex y se vio obligada a responderle un "Ajá" para no parecer una idiota enamorada.

A la mente de Alice no pudo evitar venir el recuerdo de cómo conoció a Jasper, o como ella lo llamaba: su caballero sureño.

*Flashback*

La pequeña Alice, de once años, acaba de salir de casa. Se había esmerado mucho en ponerse guapa. Ella creía que en cualquier momento su príncipe aparecería, y ella no quería ser como La Bella Durmiente, que conoció a su príncipe en medio del bosque con sus harapos puestos. No. Ella lo conocería vestida ya como una princesa.

Por eso había optado por un vestido malva que le encantaba. Si giraba una vez el vestido se alzaba unos centímetros, del mismo modo que hacía el vestido de Aurora en el bosque mientras bailaba con su príncipe. Su pelo, largo hasta los hombros y negro como la noche más oscura iba suelto y tan liso como siempre, haciendo que su pequeña cara redonda son sus labios rosas y ojos azules como el cielo resaltara de manera impresionante.

Era pleno julio, y era un día caluroso en Forks. Le había dicho a su mamá que iría a casa de Bella. La casa de Isabella estaba a unas cuadras, y siempre había gente por la calle, por lo que Elizabeth Brandon accedió a la propuesta de su pequeña y adorada hija.

Alice salió de casa dando brincos y cantando el "eres tú la dulce ilusión que yo soñé…" que salía en la película Disney que tanto le gustaba. Yendo de camino para la casa de Bella vio como dos niños tomaban un helado, y como una furgoneta blanca con fotos de helados estaba a unos metros. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Le compraría a Bella un helado, y para ella otro. Eso sí, tendría que darse un poco de prisa, porque sino el helado se derretiría antes de llegar a la casa de su amiga.

Con la agilidad y belleza que caracterizan a una bailarina, Alice se acercó a la furgoneta e hizo su encargo:

—Un helado de chocolate y vanilla y otro de fresa y dulce de leche.

El hombre le dio los dos conos con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella feliz de la vida se dirigió a casa de su amiga cundo tropezó con algo en el camino, pero no llegó a caer, solamente perdió el equilibrio. Ella no era Bella para tropezar, por lo que ese hecho le sorprendió enormemente. Miró a sus manos y vio que los helados estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Sonrió.

—Dame los helados —dijo una voz seca a sus espaldas. Alice tembló de manera casi imperceptible. Era Félix, el niño que era un matón. Si Félix quería algo, tú debías dárselo si no querías que estropeara tu pelo, tu ropa o te insultara, eso siendo niña, porque si eras chico las cosas no eran tan buenas… Lo que la Alice de once años sabía era que Félix hacía eso para llamar su atención, porque él tenía un enamoramiento por la niña que parecía una hermosa bailarina, pero que ni él mismo sabía por la inocencia de la infancia.

—Pero son para mi amiga —dijo Alice frunciendo el entrecejo y sacando el labio inferior en un adorable puchero.

— ¡Te he dicho que me los des! —Gritó el niño empujando a Alice por los hombros.

Alice cerró fuertemente los ojos preparándose para la caída, pero por el contrario, alguien la sujetó por la parte alta de su espalda.

— ¡Te ha dicho que eran para su amiga! —dijo una cálida voz que estaba empezando a agravarse por la próxima adolescencia.

— ¿Te vas ya o tengo que darte una patada en tus pelotas, pedazo de imbécil? —dijo una voz de niña. Una niña que sabía defenderse. O eso pensó la pequeña Alice.

Alice vio como el rostro de Félix se contraía en una mueca de dolor y sus manos cubrían su entrepierna, pensando en lo que le podría pasar.

—Está bien, ya me voy… —murmuró el matón de mala gana. Alice pensó que a Félix le pasaba algo para irse tan rápido y por las buenas.

Con cuidado se separó de las manos que agarraban su espalda, sirviéndole de apoyo. Con un suspiro vio como del helado caía una pequeña gota, porque se estaba empezando a derretir. La pequeña pensó que lo correcto sería ofrecérselo a la niña y niño que la salvaron del matón, tal vez aún tendría suficiente dinero para comprarle uno a Bella…

Alice se dio la vuelta con el rostro gacho, pensando en el agradecimiento que le daría a los niños.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la voz de niño. Alice se sorprendió abriendo los ojos. Era una voz bonita, muy bonita, pensó para ella. Era infantilmente masculina, y suave, como lo sería el tacto del terciopelo.

_"¡Mi príncipe!" _Pensó la pequeña Alice.

Alice levantó la vista lo más rápido que pudo, y al instante sonrió ampliamente. Era muy guapo, y se veía preocupado por ella, como todo un caballero.

Eso era, un caballero, y no un príncipe.

El muchacho era rubio, con un pelo que le recordó un poco a la de un león, por las ondas y lo alborotado que estaba, pero eso no le quitaba belleza. Su rostro era alargado y podía ver como la mandíbula empezaba a sobresalir. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Alice fue el color azul de sus ojos. Sus ojos también eran azules, pero los del muchacho eran diferentes, parecían del color de un témpano de hielo. Lo suyos eran diferentes, según su mamá y papá parecía casi violeta, como los de una actriz muy conocida, pero de la cual ella no lograba nunca acordarse. Intentó hacer memoria y se acordó que se llamaba Liz Taylor, o eso creía…

—Creo que se quedó en trance —dijo una muchacha rubia acercándose a ella. Alice parpadeó dos veces.

La muchacha era una réplica del caballero, solo que en mujer. Su pelo también era rubio y caía hasta su cintura. Su cara era redonda y sus ojos también parecían del color de los témpanos de hielo, solo que a diferencia de éste los ojos de los muchachos mostraban emociones y sentimientos.

—No... Yo... Emm… Estoy bien —dijo Alice, sin saber realmente qué decir. La rubia bufó, y Alice no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Odio a los matones —Alice asintió sin saber qué más hacer.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó el muchacho clavando su mirada sobre la suya. Alice se sonrojó violentamente.

—Al- Alice Brandon —respondió con una voz demasiado aguda para su propio gusto.

—Rosalie Hale —le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de paz.

—Jasper Hale —dijo el muchacho.

Alice quedó levemente aturdida. Después de unos segundos, cuando la gota del helado de fresa llegó a su mano se acordó de su idea de ofrecerles los helados.

—Tomad. Son por salvarme –le dijo tendiéndoles los helados.

—Tranquila, nosotros íbamos a comprar unos ahora mismo, así que te los puedes quedar —le dijo su caballero… Jasper, le gustaba como sonaba.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Corre antes de que se derritan —le dijo Jasper guiñándole un ojo. Alice se sonrojó.

—Espero volver a verte, Alice Brandon —le dijo Rosalie revolviéndole el pelo con cuidado de no despeinarla mucho.

—Igualmente —le respondió Alice antes de seguir su camino hacia la casa de Bella, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado y su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas que parecían querer traspasar su carne.

*Fin del Flashback*

—Alice, Alice, Alice…

Alice oía el sonido de la voz de Bella de fondo pero ella seguía metida en el mundo de los recuerdos.

— ¡Alice! —gritó Rosalie pellizcándole el brazo. Entonces Alice sí reaccionó. Pegó un gritó mientras pegaba un salto.

— ¡Serás mala pécora! ¡Sabes que no soporto los pellizcos! —Le gritó a Rose que sonreía de miedo lado.

—Rosalie lo siente, Al —Bella miró de medio lado a Rose—, pero vas a llegar tarde a la próxima clase, y nostras también.

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida justo antes de abalanzarse a meter el libro y el estuche en la mochila para dirigirse a francés.

— ¿Hace tanto que tocó? —Preguntó Alice saliendo por la puerta, justo detrás de Bella y Rose.

—Mi hermano te tiene en trance —murmuró Rosalie con malicia. Bella pensó que ya se parecía Emmett haciendo bromas a cualquiera por cualquier cosa.

—Ya. Podía ser así cuando vamos de compras… —murmuró Bella.

Rosalie y Alice levantaron las cejas sorprendidas. Era sabido que Bella odiaba ir de compras, pero ella necesitaba que le compraran ropa más o menos… necesitaba más ropa, ese era el punto.

Las dos vieron el conjunto que Bella llevaba. Una sudadera negra abierta dejando ver la camiseta, tres tallas más grande del grupo Kiss, unos vaqueros oscuros y las converses negras.

Era muy estilo Bella, o eso pensaron ellas.

Por lado de la receptora de la crítica de moda, ella solo se limitaba a torcer la boca con desagrado. Bella odiaba cuando Rosalie y Alice hacían eso de escanear su vestuario.

—Me voy para biología antes de que el señor Banner me deje de puerta afuera —murmuró Bella subiendo sus gafas antes de correr hacía la próxima clase.

.

.

.

—Todos debemos saber quien es Charles Darwin, dado que sin sus investigaciones en el Beagle sobre la evolución nos permite…

Bella miraba atenta cómo el profesor de biología explicaba un poco la vida de Darwin, y Edward, por otra parte, miraba embelesado a Bella. Su pelo caía de manera desordenada sobre sus hombros, y sus gafas estaban en la mitad de su nariz. A ella le molestaba para ver de lejos, y él sabía que tenerlas en esa posición le permitía ver bien el encerado y con bajar la vista, ver bien el libro. Y lo que él también sabía era lo sexy que se veía en esa pose desinteresada mientras mordía tentativamente la punta del lápiz.

Edward había tenido ya varios sueños respecto a esas gafas en esa posición, una Bella vestida al estilo ejecutivo mientras le explicaba cómo hablar en francés. Solo que él no pensaba precisamente en el idioma.

Más de una vez se despertó en medio de la noche más duro que una piedra. Más de una vez fue al baño. Más de una vez se masturbó y llegó al orgasmo pensando en el sueño. En ese sueño donde la Bella vestida de ejecutiva lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises mitad escondidos por sus gafas de pasta negra mientras ella le hacía un francés.

¡Joder! ¡Y qué francés!

Por culpa de eso no tardaría en salirle cayos en la mano derecha.

Edward se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, en un intento de acomodar mejor su pantalón. Con acordarse del sueño su pene cobraba vida propia. Bella le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó ella mirando a su amigo.

Por un minuto se quedó enganchada de los ojos verdes esmeralda. Era tan hermosos como el mismísimo Edward. Pero Bella siempre se limitaba a lo que había: Amistad. Ella pensaba que Edward era atractivo, muy atractivo, con su pelo color bronce, revuelto, que la llamaba en sueños para agarrarlo mientras lo besaba de manera pasional y pasaba sus manos por su bien formados pectorales y abdominales.

Pero tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Seguramente eran las hormonas que le jugaban malas pasadas por querer descubrir los placeres de la carne.

Tenía que recordarse a sí misma quién era Edward. Uno de los más deseados del instituto. Y ella era Bella. Una de las más ignoradas y menos deseadas del instituto. Por eso volvía a pensar en que era Edward, su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien, Bells, no es nada —le dijo él en un intento porque lo dejara pasar. Bella asintió. Sabía que no era verdad, pero lo dejó correr.

—Y quiero que hagáis un trabajo en parejas o grupo…

— ¿Juntos? —preguntó Edward.

—Juntos —se limitó a responder Bella con convicción.

.

.

.

Rosalie se sentó al lado de Emmett mientras esperaba que el profesor de Educación Física saliera de la oficina situada al lado del gimnasio, para empezar a dar la clase.

— ¡Bonito culo, Hale! —Gritó Crowley desde una esquina del gimnasio. Rosalie le levantó el dedo del medio mientras que Emmett emitió un gruñido.

— ¡Que te jodan, Tyler! —Le gritó Rosalie al lado de Emmett.

— ¡Si lo haces tú, encantado muñeca!

Emmett se levantó de un salto. Ahora mismo veía todo de un color rojo, rojo sangre, y esa sangre era la del idiota de Tyler Crowley.

—Le vuelves a hablar de ese modo a Rosalie y te rompo los piños, pedazo de gilipollas —le amenazó Emmett a centímetros de la cara de Tyler.

Rosalie miraba la escena boquiabierta. Le encantaba cuando Emmett se ponía en ese modo tan sobre-protector. Normalmente tenía un aspecto de oso de peluche, pero cuando se enfadaba era todo un oso feroz.

Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar indicado. En cualquier momento podría salir el profesor, y si veía en esa posición a Emmett podría castigarlo, y el pobre Emmett no merecía un castigo. Rápidamente se acercó a Emmett. Éste amarraba el cuello de la sudadera gris de Tyler mientras lo despellejaba vivo con la mirada.

—Emmett, déjalo, no vale la pena —dijo Rose en un dulce tono cerca del oído de Emmett.

Como si Rosalie fuera una experta amazona tranquilizando a un caballo, consiguió calmar a Emmett simplemente con el sonido de su voz y la caricia en su antebrazo.

Emmett lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared, y se fue a la otra esquina agarrando la mano de Rosalie…

.

.

.

—Como mañana tenemos el examen, hoy repasaremos el Passe Composé…

Alice estaba sentada al lado de Jasper. Notaba como la dulce y masculina fragancia inundaba su espacio personal, aturdiéndola más por segundos.

— ¿Estás bien, Allie? —La sonrisa torcida que le dedicó causó que su corazón parara por un instante. Alice no dejaba de pensar en lo atractivo que se veía. Demasiado…

—Sí, es solo que no desayuné bien.

Jasper no la creyó. Sabía demasiado bien que Alice comía demasiado. Lo que no sabía era donde metía todo lo que comía, dado que parecía una pequeña bailarina de ballet. Pero él también sabía que Alice decía las cosas por un motivo, así que por eso decidió no seguir investigando.

—Pensé que éste sábado podíamos ir todos al cine a ver algo… —murmuró Jasper fingiendo escribir en su libreta.

Alice sonrió complacida con la idea. Ella conocía a Jasper. A parte de estar coladita hasta los huesos por él, era su mejor amigo. Bueno, Emmett y Edward también lo eran. Bueno, no podía evitar desconfiar —de manera divertida— de Edward por el hecho de ser su primo. De pequeños él siempre se chivaba de las cosas que hacía mal, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

Volvió a fijar su mirada a la de Jasper. La violeta contra el frió témpano de hielo.

—Comentamos la idea en el grupo de WhatsApp.

Alice esbozó una sincera y dulce sonrisa, y Jasper, sin saber cómo, que quedó embobado viéndola, pensando que hacía tiempo que no miraba detenidamente a Alice…

.

.

.

A las diez de la noche, los seis adolescentes se encontraban tumbados en cama, después de una larga mañana, repleta de emociones, sucesos y muchos, casi demasiados hasta llegar al punto del exceso, de deberes para casa.

Bella estaba tranquila leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio como la luz de su Blackberry brillaba. Ella empezó a leer los mensajes del grupo que tenían todos juntos. El número de mensajes que parecía en el grupo "Animals" rondaban los cien. Se acordó del día en que Emmett le cambió el nombre al grupo. Dijo llamarlo así porque todos eran unos animales: él era el osos, ella era una oveja, Rosalie un pavo real, Alice un gato, Edward un león y Jasper un tigre. Solo a Emmett se le ocurrían esas cosas. Después nadie cambió el nombre por pereza, más que nada.

Bella empezó a leer los mensajes. Los chicos hablaban de una salida al cine el sábado y a ella la idea le pareció buena, por lo que escribió sus ideas al respecto en el grupo.

**_"Por mí estupendo, pero por favor, nada de cursilerías, y pasteladas de amor._**

**_Bella."_**

Los chicos y Rose la secundaron. Alice y su complejo de princesa Disney refunfuñaron.

Bella fue al grupo que tenía exclusivamente con las chicas y leyó la verborrea de una emocionada Alice, que en su casa estaba dando saltos sobre su cama mientras escuchaba y cantaba a pleno pulmón el _"Happy Together"_ de The Turtels.

Bella se despidió de los dos grupos y se dispuso a acabar el libro antes de dormir.

En la habitación del lado, Emmett hablaba por el grupo de chicos. Comentaba lleno de emoción como tenía pensado pedirle a Rosalie que fuera su novia después de ver la película, y como había un espectáculo de coches Monster, tal vez podría llevarla, porque él sabía que Rosalie amaba dichos espectáculos.

Edward y Jasper le daban ideas, y una gran lista de cosas que no debía hacer. Pero lo que más hondo caló al oso fue lo que le dijo Edward:

**_"Sé tu mismo, Emmett._**

**_Edward."_**

Y así, un muy ilusionado Emmett, y todos los demás que sentían sus corazones latir a un ritmo frenético, algunos sabiendo el porqué, como Edward y Alice, y otros sin saberlo, como Jasper y Bella, se fueron a dormir, esperando a que el día de mañana pasara rápido para ir al día siguiente al cine…

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capitulo de #SALIC, y si queréis preguntar algo o comentar alguna parte que os guste y tener mi respuesta inmediata, usad el hashtag, que yo siempre estoy online en Twitter que es (arroba)lauNg_22.**

**Espero que a mi querida Estela, y vosotras, os guste la historia, porque yo la hago para vosotras :3**

**La historia será escrita durante el mes de Mayo, así que no actualizaré mis otras dos historias LLDM y THOP durante el mes.**

**Bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho.**

**Si creéis que me lo merezco dejadme un hermoso review, si no, no pasa nada :)**

**Besos, Lau.**


	2. Cine, celos y primera cita

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer.

.

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

.

.

.

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cine, celos y primera cita.**

—La potencia se calcula dividiendo el trabajo realizado entre el tiempo.

— ¡Pero aquí no aparece el trabajo!

Bella miraba ceñuda el problema de física. No le encontraba la solución y la estúpida fórmula de potencia igual al trabajo partido de tiempo se la sabía hasta la saciedad.

—Bell, ¿qué datos de da el problema?

Bella volvió a ver lo poco que había sacado del enunciado, pero decidió volver a leerlo por si las dudas.

**"El motor de una grúa eleva un bloque de mil quinientos kilogramos de masa hasta una altura de cuarenta y cinco metros en quince segundos:**

**a) Calcula la potencia útil del motor.**

**b) Si su potencia teórica es de setenta y cinco kilovatios, ¿cuál es su rendimiento?"**

Bella volvió a fruncir su entrecejo. Solo le daba altura, masa, kilovatios y tiempo, no le daba el trabajo en julios.

—Me da altura, masa, kilovatios y tiempo, todo en sistema internacional, lo que me ahorra la conversión….

— ¿Cómo puedes sacar el trabajo?

Edward miraba divertido cómo Bella parecía asesinar el libro de física y química con la mirada. Bella amaba los libros, pero Edward estaba seguro de que si fuera por ella, todos los libros de Forks sobre la física y la química llevarían ya un buen tiempo quemados.

Bella volvió a pensar en la idea, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea. Pensó con esfuerzo que a lo mejor tenía que hacer como en el ejercicio anterior.

—Aplicamos la fórmula del trabajo del ejercicio anterior, ya sabes, la de trabajo igual a fuerza por desplazamiento y coseno de alfa y listo —Bella estaba segura pero de reojo vio como Edward la miraba confundido— ¿No?

—Bella, no te da la fuerza y no lo puedes hacer así.

Bella llevó sus manos a su cabeza y soltó un gemido de frustración.

—Por favor, dime cómo se hace.

Edward sonrió. Le parecía adorable como ella se avergonzaba de no saber hacer un problema de física, aunque para su opinión era bastante sencillo, pero todos teníamos problemas con alguna materia, y la de Bella era la física. Para él la peor era español, y eso que a Bella se le daba maravillosamente.

—Está bien, presta atención. La fuerza que debe vencer el motor de la grúa, es el peso del bloque, y el peso es igual a masa por gravedad, luego el trabajo realizado será masa por gravedad por altura (que te la da), siendo la altura el desplazamiento y entonces la potencia útil del motor valdrá mil quinientos kilogramos por nueve como ocho metros partido de segundos al cuadrado por cuarenta y cinco metros, y todo eso divido entre quince segundos —Edward cogió la calculadora de Bella y realizó la operación—. Esto nos da 44100 de trabajo.

Bella asintió. Claro que el trabajo era el peso, como no….

— ¿Y el apartado b?

Edward sonrió de lado y a Bella esa sonrisa le pareció demasiado atractiva.

—A ver, setenta y cinco kilovatios son setenta y cinco mil vatios. Entonces divides el trabajo del apartado anterior por los setenta y cinco mil vatios, y eso lo multiplicas por cien. Te tiene que dar el cincuenta y ocho por ciento de rendimiento.

Bella puso cara al más puro estilo: _¿qué coño me estás diciendo?_ y Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Bella era demasiado hermosa para él.

—A este paso suspendo física y química.

Bella bufó llena de exasperación.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Bells.

Bella lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo en toda la frente.

—En el último examen saqué un cinco raspado Edward, eso sin contar las series de cuatros con bajos decimales de los anteriores y algún que otro cinco que pasa perdido en el mar de cuatros.

—Por eso yo te estoy ayudando.

Edward le dio una cálida sonrisa, y Bella se sonrojó, aunque escondió su cara detrás de su cortina de pelo. Ella se sentía tan bien con Edward, era de las cosas más naturales que ella tenía… Decidió sacar esa marea de pensamientos de su cabeza.

Edward vio como Bella se frotaba la frente. Para él estaba claro que ella estaba agotada de tantos problemas.

—Y te lo agradezco —murmuró Bella aún detrás de su cortina de pelo.

Edward pensó que lo mejor sería que ahora fuera ella la que le ayudara a él.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme tú ahora?

Bella salió de su escondite con una sonrisa. Nada le hacía más feliz que dejar atrás a la estúpida física.

— ¡Claro! —Su entusiasmo era evidente— ¿Pasamos al francés?

Edward tragó en seco y se revolvió incómodo en su sitio mientras notaba como su polla se revolvía incómoda en sus pantalones. _"Estúpidos sueños eróticos con Bella…"_ se dijo mentalmente.

—Está bien.

Edward no sonó muy seguro, pero para Bella fue suficiente.

_—Je vous allé au cinemá_ **(1)**. Con esta frase tienes el passe composé dominado, por que…

Edward solo repetía en su mente lo sexy que se veía la boca de Bella hablando el francés y cómo le gustaría tener esa parte de la anatomía de Bella sobre una parte de su cuerpo en especial.

Sí, esa tarde iba a ser larga…

.

.

.

Jasper y Emmett se encontraban en la sala de la casa Hale, mientras Alice y Rosalie estaban en la habitación de la última, hablando sobre diversos temas mientras veían videos y últimas tendencias en Internet.

Éstos se encontraban en una tarde normal de hombres, rebosando testosterona por los cuatros costados mientras echaban una buena partida al Call Of Duty en la Xbox de Jasper, a pesar de que preferían el FIFA, pero el Call Of Duty les gustaba bastante.

—Así que te declararás al salir del cine para luego, nada más acabar, llevártela al McDonals, compraros un menú completo y un McFlurry y luego llevártela al espectáculo de coches Monsters de las afueras, del cual ya tienes entradas.

Jasper no lo preguntaba, solo intentaba repetir el plan que su buen amigo Emmett le había dicho hacía unos instantes.

—Sip.

Emmett lo dijo sin la mayor importancia, intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque estuviera muerto de nervios por dentro, y nada mejor para disimular que apretar con fuerza los botones del mando de la Xbox mientras su lengua salía de medio lado del interior de su boca en una total muestra de concentración.

Jasper conocía a Emmett desde que Alice les presentara a Bella.

Jasper recordó cómo había quedado en el parque con Alice junto a Rosalie.

_*Flashback*_

Al parecer ella iba a llevar a su amiga, por el hecho de conocer a la niña cuyo helado había salvado del matón. Él y Rosalie se fueron tranquilos, hablando de lo divertida que parecía Alice y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el único parque que había en Forks. Jasper y Rosalie se dirigieron al pequeño quiosco que había en la esquina del parque para comprar unos churros. A ambos le apetecían. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vieron la pequeña y delicada figura de Alice entrar al parque.

Jasper había fruncido el ceño.

Junto a Alice iba una niña de su edad (la cual suponía que era Bella) vestida con unos vaqueros, una camiseta floja con una carita sonriente y unas zapatillas. Bella tenía un cabello color marrón largo y en ondas y en su cara llevaba unas gafas. Contrastaba mucho con Alice, que tenía un lacio pelo negro y llevaba un vestido color rosa palo y unas bailarinas negras.

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Jasper frunciera el ceño. Había sido ver a los dos niños que la acompañaban. Él podía ver como Alice revoloteaba alrededor de un chico alto de pelo negro y rizo, que parecía bastante fuerte, sin parar de parlotear, mientras Bella iba con la cabeza algo gacha y hablando con el otro niño que también era alto, pero con un extraño pelo cobrizo que parecía que se acaba de despertar.

Tal vez eran los novios de Alice y Bella, o eso pensó Jasper mientras Rosalie aprovechaba el aturdimiento de su hermano para engullir el mayor número de churros posible.

— ¡Hola Rosalie! ¡Hola Jasper! —les saludó Alice con una voz cantarina.

—Hola Alice —le respondió Rosalie antes de engullir una gran masa de churros.

—Hola Alice —dijo él para no ser descortés. Alice esbozó una gran sonrisa gatuna, y Jasper no pudo evitar compararla con el gato Cheshire, de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Les presento a Bella.

Alice empujó a Bella desde su espalda para que ésta diera la cara.

—Hola —dijo la castaña—. Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella.

Jasper pensó que Bella era tímida, porque eso era lo que decía su actitud vergonzosa y retraída.

—Este es Emmett —Jasper vio como agarraba la mano del chico de pelo negro con el que no paraba de hablar al llegar y frunció el ceño—. Es el hermano de Bella y se nos unió porque decía que no quería pasarse la tarde solo en casa.

— ¡Un placer!

Jasper casi se queda sin aire cuando Emmett le dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida. En su mente no pudo evitar el compararlo con un oso.

—Igualmente —respondió Jasper cogiendo aire.

— ¡Hola! —Emmett se abalanzó sobre Rosalie, que empezó a toser sonoramente porque se estaba comiendo un churro que se le atragantó en la garganta.

—H-Hola —jadeó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —murmuró muy rápido Emmett haciendo que Jasper esbozara una sonrisa.

—Emmett, eres un bruto —le dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Tú te callas, enana —murmuró Emmett haciendo de sus ojos dos rendijas. Bella imitó su expresión y le respondió:

—Yo nací antes, así que tú eres el enano, enano.

Emmett iba a responder cuando Alice, con una expresión divertida, empujó al chico que iba hablando con Bella.

—Y este es mi primo, Edward.

El muchacho se acercó a ellos, y le tendió la mano a Jasper. A Jasper le infundó confianza por su aspecto tranquilo.

—Edward Cullen, un placer.

—Jasper Hale—–le respondió Jasper tomando la mano.

—Rosalie Hale —le dijo Rosalie desde atrás.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron conociéndose un poco, y los hermanos Hale les hablaron a los niños, que nunca habían salido de Forks, las maravillas de Texas y de su clima, tan diferente al de su pueblo.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

— ¡Qué te matan!

Jasper salió de su ensoñación dando un salto en el sofá, antes de recuperar el ritmo del juego de su Xbox.

En el piso de arriba, Rosalie y Alice estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia.

— ¡Qué no me grites joder!

— ¡¿Pero quieres atacar de una puta vez?!

— ¡Defiende mi espalda, joder! ¡Defiende mi espalda!

— ¡Joder que nos matan!

— ¡A tu puta derecha! ¡Dispara, Jasper! ¡Dispara!

— ¡Mierda que me han dado! ¡Mierda que me han dado!

Alice y Rosalie no paraban de reírse por los gritos histéricos de Jasper y Emmett.

—Cada vez éstos dos se emocionan más con los videojuegos.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama dejándole el portátil a Alice para poder cerrar la puerta.

—Aunque cierres la puerta creo que seguiremos oyéndoles.

Alice estaba más que divertida. Le encantaba cuando Jasper se estresaba con los videojuegos, era demasiado mono y divertido viendo dando saltos y aporrear el control de la Xbox.

—Pues pon música en YouTube.

Alice lo pensó un instante y aceptó con un gemido de respuesta.

— ¿Algo en concreto?

—Bon Jovi o Guns n´Roses estaría bien.

Alice pensó en una buena canción para poner.

—¿Living On a Prayer o Welcome To the Jungle?

Rosalie se tocó en el mentón un par de veces, pensando en la elección.

—Welcome To The Jungle.

Alice asintió y rápidamente lo tecleó en el buscador de YouTube, dándole al primer vídeo que salió. Ambas esperaron a que la canción empezara, dado que estaban escuchando un "¡Joder Jasper eres un inútil! ¡Nos han matado por tu culpa!" y gracias a la música dejaron de escuchar el monólogo de Emmett sobre técnicas defensivas en el videojuego.

—Si bajara yo a jugar, les daba una paliza —dijo Rosalie con sorna.

—Les patearías el trasero, sexy.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada y Rosalie se quedó en silencio, en paz, pensando en que hacía unos días que notaba a Emmett algo agresivo y nervioso, como cuando la defendió de Tyler. Era demasiado caliente ver a Emmett de esa forma, pero su Emmett no era así…

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a Emmett?

Alice se mordió la lengua. No se lo diría a nadie, pero cuando venía de camino con Emmett había visto como hablaba con el grupo de WhatsApp con los chicos de algo sobre una cita. Prefirió callárselo.

—No.

Rosalie giró la cabeza al más puro estilo niña del exorcista. Sabía que esa era una respuesta demasiado corta para su amiga, lo que quería decir que ocultaba algo.

—Marie Alice Brandon —Alice frunció la nariz ante la mención de su nombre completo—, ya puedes ir soltando todo lo que sabes.

—Primero, no me llames por mi nombre completo, sabes que lo odio, rubia —Rosalie torció la cara ante el mote de rubia—. Y segundo, ¿a ti qué más te da?

Rosalie se quedó pensativa. Era normal que se preocupara por Emmett, era su amigo después de todo, aunque ella sabía que pudiera haber algo más, pero que lo principal era que era su amigo, era su osito.

—Es mi amigo, Alie, es normal que me preocupe.

Alice la miró detenidamente por unos minutos. Ella era de las que pensaban que Rose y Emmett se verían geniales juntos, pero si Rosalie no admitía o asimilaba que había algo más que amistad, la cosa estaba mal.

— ¿La verdad? —Rosalie asintió— Creo que está nervioso, porque… —Alice tomó un gran suspiro— A ver, esto es solo una suposición, pero creo que le va a pedir a alguien una cita porque al venir para aquí observé que hablaba de eso con Edward y Jasper por el grupo de WhatsApp que tienen entre ellos.

Rosalie no pudo evitar que eso le sentara mal. Era una extraña opresión en su pecho, pero no sabía a qué echarle la culpa exactamente, así que después de los primeros segundos de asimilación, se lo achacó a que se sentía traicionada porque su amigo no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

—Una cita…

Y Rosalie quiso romperle la nariz a esa chica y al mismísimo Emmett por no contárselo, aunque la verdad eran puros celos…

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Rosalie tuvo una brillante idea. Las vacaciones de Pascua estaban cerca, y los Hale tenían una pequeña cabaña a las afueras del poblado de La Push, quedando a casi un kilómetro del poblado, por lo que la joven Rose pensó que sería una buena idea que se fueran todos a pasar las vacaciones a la pequeña cabaña, equipada con lo mejor de lo mejor, dado que los Hale eran los dueños del mejor buffet de abogados de todo Seattle, y ellos operaban desde la pequeña sucursal que habían puesto en Port Ángeles.

Como sus padres ya estaban en casa, Rose pensó que era el momento ideal para pedírselo, pero antes quería comentar la idea con Jasper.

Jasper la escuchó atentamente, sopesando interiormente los pros y los contras, y al final pensó que era una buena idea alejarse una semana del pueblo y de los estudios para estar todos juntos.

Lo más rápido que se lo permitieron los pies de Rosalie, bajó por las escaleras de la casa hasta la cocina, donde sus padres estaban hablando del trabajo.

Lena Hale, la madre de Rosalie y Jasper, era una mujer rubia con unos ojos color avellana que llamaban la atención, y era una mujer muy inteligente, despiadada en su trabajo y una buena lengua afilada.

Josh Hale era un hombre alto y de pelo negro lacio y con unos profundos ojos azules, con un cuerpo bien ejercitado para sus cuarenta y dos años, era dulce y amable con sus hijos, pero todo un tigre a la hora de llevar un caso.

El parecido entre padres e hijos era evidente. Rosalie era el vivo reflejo de Lena, el atractivo físico, el cabello rubio y en perfectos tirabuzones, al igual que la personalidad apasionada a la hora de defender lo suyo. Jasper era prácticamente el doble de Josh, solo con la diferencia de tener el pelo rubio, porque hasta en la forma de ser era idéntico.

Por eso a Rosalie no le costó nada convencer a sus padre de que le dejara la cabaña, exponiendo los bueno y lo malo.

Lena y Josh se vieron con una mirada cómplice. Ambos pensaban que Rosalie tenía agallas, y que si estudiaba derecho como tenía pensado hacer, en un futuro sería la mejor abogada del Buffet Hale y luego, cuando ellos se retiraran, ella lo podría heredar perfectamente. Así que por las buenas notas que sacaba su hija y como recompensa a su buen comportamiento, decidieron dejarle la cabaña por una semana.

Rosalie, al escuchar la respuesta de sus padres, sonrió de una manera que podía cegar al mismísimo sol, y fue a junto sus padres para plantarle un beso a ambos en una mejilla. Comentó la idea por el grupo de WhatsApp y todos dijeron que se morían por ir.

Alice gritó al ver el mensaje. Emmett se sintió feliz al pasar una semana con Rose, porque para esa semana ya serían novios. Jasper sonrió, pensando en la tranquilidad que tendría. Bella esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar cuantos libros podría leer en esa semana. Y Edward empezó a pensar en una forma de no separarse de Bella en toda esa semana.

Así que todos se fueron a dormir, diciendo que afirmarían su asistencia cuando tuvieran el permiso "oficial" de sus padres, y preparándose para la salida del día siguiente.

.

.

.

Edward se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la casa Swan, solo para encontrarse a Bella leyendo. Se veía preciosa y le encantaba su estilo. Su pelo estaba suelto pero no llevaba las gafas, por lo que Edward pensó que llevaría las lentillas que se ponía para salir, su pantalón desgarrado en las rodillas, sus converses y su sudadera gris de Muse.

A medida que se acercaba vio que tenía los cascos puestos, mientras leía el libro que tenía forrado en un elegante papel de regalo color vino. Bella siempre forraba los libros cuando los leía, porque según ella, los protegía, y solo les quitaba el forro cuando estaban terminados y listos para adornar la estantería que ella tenía.

Edward, una vez estuvo justo delante de ella vio como estaba sonrojada, sus labios entreabiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, haciendo ver sus ojos negros con un diminuto halo gris alrededor, y se preguntó qué diablos estaba leyendo.

Se sentó al lado de Bella y le sacó un auricular. Bella se sobresaltó, pero siguió leyendo.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Bella no dijo nada, solo movió el libro para que él pudiera leer también.

**"Él se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimo tumbada sobre la mesa, sabiendo que será brusco.**

**Me maravilla una vez más cómo he llevado –y sí, disfrutado- lo que ha hecho este momento. Es muy turbio, pero es muy él.**

**Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y los mueve en círculos. La sensación es exquisita. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación. Escucho cómo rasga el envoltorio, y ya está detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, separándolas más. Se hunde en mi interior lentamente. Sujeta con firmeza mis caderas, vuelve a salir de mí, y esta vez me penetra con fuerza haciéndome gritar. Se queda quieto un momento.**

**— ¿Otra vez? —Dice en voz baja.**

**—Sí, estoy bien. Déjate llevar… llévame contigo —murmuró sin aliento.**

**Con un quejido ronco, sale de nuevo y entra de golpe en mí, y lo repite una y otra vez lentamente, con un ritmo deliberado de castigo, brutal, celestial.**

**Oh… mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse. Él lo nota también e incrementa el ritmo, empuja más, más deprisa, con mayor dureza… sucumbo, y exploto en torno a él en un orgasmo devastador que me arrebata el alma y me deja exhausta y derrotada.**

**Apenas soy consciente de que Christian también se deja ir, gritando mi nombre, con los dedos clavados en mis caderas, y luego se queda quieto y se derrumba sobre mí. Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y me acuna en sus brazos…." (2)**

Edward abrió los ojos. La escena y el nombre de Christian le dijo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Estás leyendo las 50 Sombras de Grey?

Edward miraba a Bella como si fuera de otro planeta. Bella frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida por la reacción de Edward.

—Técnicamente en la segunda parte, 50 Sombras Más Oscuras, pero si te refieres a si es de la trilogía de 50 Sombras, sí, es 50 Sombras.

Edward se quedó pensativo. Si Bella leía las 50 Sombras de Grey él tenía un problema. A lo mejor, cuando llegara el momento, él no cumpliría las expectativas de Bella respecto al sexo, porque él había leído el primer libro online, y sabía que Christian Grey dejaba un listón muy alto.

Edward prefirió sacar un tema de conversación sobre el libro, dado que su reacción inicial no había sido la mejor.

— ¿Y qué te parece de momento la trilogía?

—Me gusta —Bella esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, seductora, y Edward sintió su entrepierna tensarse—. Las escenas de sexo son buenas, pero lo que más me gusta en la historia de amor oculta debajo de todo el sexo con BDSM.

_¿BDSM? ¿A Bella le gustará eso?,_ pensó Edward.

—Bella…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A ti te gustaría probar el BDSM?

Bella sopesó la pregunta de Edward. Por un momento pensó en su reacción con otro chico. Seguramente si alguien le preguntara eso tartamudearía y se sonrojaría, pero con Edward no.

—No me importaría probarlo.

Edward creyó que le daría un infarto, con solo imaginarse a Bella atada a su cama, completamente desnuda, abierta de piernas o en el caso de ser la dominante al verla tomando el control del acto.

No, a él no le importaría ser sumiso o dominante con tal de que fuera Bella la otra persona.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Emmett saliendo de la casa. Bella se levantó y Edward detrás de ella.

—Claro, dejo el libro y nos vamos.

.

.

.

El cine fue un gran caos. Alice quería ver "Un lugar para refugiarse". Emmett quería ver "Oblivion". Rosalie optaba por algo más "Scary Movie 5". Jasper prefería "Objetivo: Casa Blanca" dado que era un gran fan de Morgan Freeman y le gustaba como actuaba Gerard Butler, pero como en Estados Unidos es un país democrático, ganaron Bella y Edward, que querían ver "Posesión Infernal".

Sobra decir que a veces cuando enfadas a Bella cuando está con el síndrome Pre-Menstrual es como una dictadura.

.

.

.

—Los odio —gruñó Alice temblando mientras salían del cine.

—No seas así —dijo Bella mientras aporreaba una piedrecilla.

—Jasper, en la cabaña no hay una trampilla así, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Alice con cierto temor.

—Que yo sepa solo tenemos buhardilla, no un sótano de esos.

—Realmente ver esa estúpida película me ha entrado algo de cague por lo de la cabaña en medio del bosque —dijo Emmett mirando al suelo.

— ¡No seas nenaza! —Le gritó Rosalie dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

—Eso. Ha. Dolido. —le respondió Emmett sobando el brazo golpeado. Pero Rosalie estaba molesta con Emmett. Creía que confiaba más en ella, así que golpearle era una buena opción.

— ¡Edward!

Todos giraron su cabeza para ver como una rubia, que iba acompañada de un castaño, un moreno, y dos rubias más, se abalanzaba sobre Edward.

— ¡Kate! —Edward la tomó en brazos y empezó a girar con ella.

Bella frunció el ceño. La chica era guapa, muy guapa. Tenía una cara pequeña con rasgos delicados. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, su nariz pequeña y respingona, y sus labios carnosos y rosas. Su cuerpo parecía esbelto, con muchas curvas, y un buen par de tetas.

Bella no supo por qué, pero de golpe tuvo complejo sobre sus pechos de tamaño medio.

— ¡Oh Edward! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Ven, que quiero hablar contigo y presentarte a alguien!

Bella vio como la rubia se llevaba a Edward casi a rastras. Quiso golpearle con el puño cerrado en toda la cara.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se quedaron viendo para Bella. Todos pensaron que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre la rubia, o Kate, según la había llamado Edward.

Alice sabía quien era Kate. Ésta, antes de que se fuera a vivir para Michigan, había sido la mejor amiga de Edward, pero eso Bella no lo sabía.

Edward, mientras tanto, hablaba con su amiga, que le explicaba lo bonito que era Detroit y que había venido de visita a ver a su abuela Sarah, junto a su novio Garret, el castaño del grupo, que rápidamente le cayó bien a Edward.

Mientras eso todo pasaba, Emmett pensó que ese era el momento para la declaración.

Con cuidado cogió a Rosalie de la mano y mientras ella le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, se la llevó a la esquina del cine, donde había un pequeño parque infantil.

— ¿Qué coño haces, Emmett Swan?

—Verás Rose, yo quería hablar contigo…

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Si querías hablar conmigo podías hacerlo delante de Alice, Jasper y Bella.

Emmett bufó con frustración, sabiendo que iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Esto es entre tú y yo.

—Pues dilo de una vez.

Rosalie estaba a la defensiva, y eso a Emmett no le gustaba para nada.

—Está bien —Emmett tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Hace un par de años me di cuenta de una cosa y esa es…

—Es…

Rosalie estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Normalmente hubiera sido comprensiva, pero si él no le contaba las cosas, ignorándola, ella sería una perra.

—Que te quiero —dijo Emmett de golpe fijando sus ojos azul mar en el azul hielo de Rosalie.

Rosalie sintió un gran cúmulo de emociones. Por un lado estaba estupefacta, no se esperaba eso de Emmett, o tal vez sí. Eso explicaba el por qué era tan protector con ella, y siempre parecía espantar a los tíos de su lado. Por otro ladro, se sintió feliz. Muy feliz. No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero ahora que se ponía a analizar todo tenía sentido. Siempre había encontrado a Emmett muy atractivo, y muchas veces se había puesto como una gata en celo por verlo hacer deporte o andar sin camiseta cortando la leña para la chimenea de la sala que tenían en la casa de los Swan, y también porque se había enfadado cuando Alice le contó lo de la cita… Eran celos y, ¿Emmett estaba saliendo con otra chica?

— ¿Estás con otra chica?

Esa pregunta pilló a Emmett desprevenido.

— ¡No! ¡Solo te quiero a ti, Rosalie Lillian Hale! ¡Eres tú y solo tú!

Y dicho eso Emmett agarró a Rosalie y le plantó un beso voraz en la boca.

Rose levantó sus manos hasta el cuello de Emmett, siendo abordada por los mejores labios que había degustado en su vida. Suaves, llenos que la acariciaban con maestría.

Y con ese beso supo que le gustaba Emmett.

Mientras tanto Edward volvía, el grupo, que se iba hacia la entrada del cine porque tenían frío, como no sabían cuánto iba a tardar Emmett con su declaración, pensaron que era mejor esperarles allí. Pero Bella no se movió del sitio. Bella seguía clavándole dagas con los ojos a Kate, que se alejaba en dirección opuesta.

Edward vio a Bella allá parada y fue en su dirección para ir con ella.

—Vamos, Bell…

Cuando Bella notó que Edward iba a coger su mano apartó su extremidad de manera brusca.

—Déjame en paz, Cullen.

Edward se quedó confundido. Bella solo le llamaba Cullen en dos tipos de situación: cuando estaban bromeando o cuando estaba muy enfadada. Y Edward sabía que en ese momento no estaban bromeando, por lo que dedujo que ella estaba enfadada.

Pero él no sabía por qué.

Cuando Bella y Edward llegaron junto a Alice y Jasper, también llegaron unos sonrientes Emmett y Rosalie.

—Nos vamos en mi Jeep a nuestra primera cita, Edward lleva a Bella a casa —Edward se estremeció y Bella asesinó a su hermano con la mirada—. Nos vamos a por un McFlurry y luego, agárrate nena —dijo mirando a Rose—, nos vamos a ver los coches Monster.

Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sin ningún tipo de pudor, besó de manera lasciva a Emmett.

— ¡No te comas a mi hermano, joder! —Exclamó Bella con falsa indignación, porque en realidad ella estaba contenta por ellos.

Todos sabían que esos dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano, por eso no se sorprendieron cuando Emmett les dijo lo de la cita.

—Bella, dile a mamá y papá que volveré un poco tarde.

Bella puso cara de asco.

— ¡Joder! ¡A penas llevas cinco minutos con ella y ya estás pensando en metérsela! ¡Eres un puto degenerado!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Bella estaba con cara de asco e indignación.

—De momento solo me la llevo a ver los coches Monster, pero puede que en un par de días…

Emmett levantó las cejas de manera sugestiva y Bella se dio la vuelta.

—Cullen, llévame a casa antes de que vomite por culpa del cerdo de mi hermano.

Todos se carcajearon, pero a los pocos minutos se despidieron, dándole las felicitaciones a la nueva pareja.

— ¿Estás lista para el McFlurry y los coches Monster, nena?

Rosalie sonrió antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Claro que lo estoy.

* * *

**(1) Traducción al español: Fui al cine.**  
**(2) Fragmento sacado de "50 Sombras Más Oscuras" de la trilogía 50 Sombras de E. L. James. Está situado en la página 274 desde la primera línea hasta la veintiséis de dicha hoja.**

* * *

**¡Hola! bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo y vemos que ya tenemos una parejita ^^. ¿Qué os pareció la petición de Emmett? ¿Y os parece normal los celos de Bella? ¿Qué creéis que pasará en la cabaña?**

**Bueno, gracias por los favoritos y follows y gracias a YasminaRG, hilarycullen17, volvosandlambs, SweetAlice13, cary, Gatita Swan y hay otra cary, pero creo que es la misma... nu sé ._.**

**Bueno, si os gusto y creéis que me lo merezco, dejadme un review :3**

**Besos, mamá osa.**


	3. Inversamente proporcional

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer.

.

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Inversamente proporcional.**

Bella estaba ceñuda. Su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, y eso lo sabía ella misma. Pero no podía evitar sentirse desplazada. Ni siquiera la presentó. Era su amiga después de todo, ¿por qué no presentarla a la rubia tetuda? ¿Tan horrible era—tanto física y psíquicamente—que no quería presentarla? ¿Tanto se avergonzaba de ella?

Bella cerró el último libro de la trilogía de las 50 Sombras y lo dejó sobre su mesilla de noche. De nada le servía leer la no tan tierna historia de Anastasia y Christian si no dejaba de pensar en el idiota de Edward.

Pasó, en un gesto exasperado, sus manos por su pelo tirando de él levemente.

Ella se conocía, y no era que se sintiera traicionada, o algo por el estilo, ella bien sabía que lo que había tenido eran estúpidos y puros celos.

.

.

.

— ¡Hola Jasper!

Alice se acercó a su amor platónico.

Era una suerte que nada más llegar se encontrara con Jasper. Ella lo apreciaba, no solo como el chico de sus sueños, si no por su perseverancia, su fe en las personas, su inteligencia, lo buena persona que era… Alice decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

La lista podría ser muy larga si la duende continuaba.

—Hola Alice.

Alice casi de desmaya al ver la sonrisa de Jasper. _Es tan bello, p_ensó para sus adentros.

— ¿Qué tal llevas a una Rosalie enamorada? —Preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

Rosalie siempre había tenido relaciones, esporádicas, pero relaciones al fin y al cabo, pero una cosa era clara: Rosalie Hale nunca había estado enamorada.

—Pues la llevo —Jasper sonrió con complicidad al recordar a su hermana sonrojada mientras hablaba por WhatsApp con Emmett. Alice le sonrió de manera cómplice.

—Eso es la etapa inicial, luego se les irá pasado.

Jasper vio la sincera sonrisa que le esbozó Alice y notó un extraño nudo en su estómago. Era una extraña sensación de fuerte presión justo encima de la boca del estómago, pero en un acto involuntario separó la vista de Alice, y de repente el nudo se disipó.

—Bueno, sí… —Jasper se aclaró la garganta— ¿Y a ti, tus padres te dejarán ir a la cabaña dentro de dos semanas?

Alice frunció el ceño, mientras recordaba la reacción de sus padres…

_*Flashback*_

— ¿Puedo?

Elizabeth y Leonard se vieron por un instante, sopesando la petición de su adorada única hija.

— ¿Y no va ningún adulto a supervisaros?

Al señor Brandon no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su hija con dos adolescentes del género opuesto.

—Va Edward, papi.

Alice le puso el puchero que la caracterizaba, y en ese momento supo que no le podía negar nada a su pequeña princesita.

— ¿Y que le dijeron tus tíos a Edward?

Elizabeth conocía a su hermano, y sabía que Carlisle no cedería tan fácilmente a Edward.

—Le dijeron que podía, siempre y cuando fuera responsable.

Elizabeth y Leonard intercambiaron miradas, hablando a través de ellas.

— ¿Quiénes van? —preguntaron ambos al mismo instante.

Alice suspiró desganada. Siempre era lo mismo con ellos.

—Van Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper y yo.

— ¿Y dijiste que la cabaña era de los Hale? —Preguntó Elizabeth.

—Sí.

— ¿Tomaréis alcohol? ¿Y drogas?

— ¡Papá!

El grito de Alice hizo que Elizabeth sonriera, aceptando que tal vez su niña pequeña ya no lo era tanto, y por lo tanto debería ir aprendiendo a volar—de momento—cerca del nido.

—Bueno, supongo que no pasará nada…

_*Fin del Flashback*_

—Sí… Creo que sí puedo ir.

—Entonces eso es genial —le dijo Jasper antes de entrar en su clase de literatura, dejando una Alice sonriente detrás de él.

.

.

.

—A tus padres les gusto, piensan que soy simpático.

Rosalie rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Emmett, ¿tanto te importa lo que digan mis padres?

Emmett sonrió como un niño pequeño antes de darle un corto y casto beso en los labios.

—Charlie y Renée te adoran, así que tus padres me tienen que adorar.

Rose acarició la mejilla de Emmett con amor, mientras buceaba en sus ojos azules como el cielo.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que te amaba?

Emmett esbozó una gran sonrisa, marcando sus dos hoyuelos, y Rosalie supo que era una sonrisa de corazón, que provocó que el suyo diera un brinco.

—Por que estabas ciega —Rosalie le dio un codazo por romper el momento romántico—. ¡Eh! ¡Eso duele!

—Pues no te comportes como un cretino.

—Me amas siendo un cretino, nena.

Emmett agarró con sus dos manos la cintura de Rosalie, de manera fuerte y posesiva, dejando claro que Rosalie Hale era suya, de Emmett Swan, y que él mismo se encargaría de demostrárselo a quien lo dudara.

Rosalie llevó las manos a las mejillas de Emmett, acariciándolo con suavidad, mientras ambos profundizaban el beso, con amor y pasión. Ambos se quedaron en una extraña burbuja, una especie de universo paralelo donde solo estaban ellos dos. La lengua de

Emmett acarició el labio inferior de Rose, y ésta, con un gemido de placer, le dio la bienvenida.

— ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡¿Tenéis que hacer eso siempre que yo estoy delante?! ¡Me dais ganas de vomitar arco iris!

Rosalie y Emmett se separaron al escuchar los gritos de Bella. Emmett se empezó a carcajear al ver a su hermanita con cara de asco por el intercambio salival.

—Cuando lo hagas tú no pensarás que es un asco.

Bella apretó los labios en una extraña mueca.

—Como si alguien se fuese a fijar en mí —murmuró colocándose las gafas y girándose para irse a educación plástica.

.

.

.

—Bella, no me hablas desde el sábado, y estamos a miércoles… ¿por qué te has enfadado?

—No estoy de humor, Edward… —murmuró Bella apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Pero explícamelo! —Gritó Edward con frustración.

Bella suspiró y acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. No estaba de humor para aguantar las exigencias de Edward. El ver cómo su hermano y su amiga se demostraban su amor le recordó lo sola que estaba en el plano sentimental, y en que nadie se fijaba en ella. Con cuidado de que Edward no la viera, miró la hora en la muñeca. Gruñó para sus adentros.

— ¡Te lo explicaré cuando me dé la real gana, Cullen!

Dicho esto, Bella se subió a su vieja Chevy para largarse, dejando a un Edward de muy mal humor.

Edward se quedó por unos minutos quieto, mirando al lugar donde la Chevy de Bella había estado aparcada. Él realmente no entendía porqué Bella estaba enfadada con él. Se enfadó después del cine, porque antes de entrar estaban perfectamente, bromeando sobre el tema de ese día: Las vacaciones a la cabaña de los Hale. De hecho, hasta cree que después de salir estaban bien porque habían estado hablando de la película.

Por un momento Edward pensó que Bella podía estar en sus días del mes, como toda mujer cada veintiocho días aproximadamente… Pero no. Bella era impulsiva y en parte racional, siempre tenía un motivo para comportarse de ese modo.

Con lentitud se dirigió a su Volvo, pensando en cuando había cambiado Bella. Repasó el momento de la salida del cine con toda la precisión que su mente le permitía, porque ahora tenía sueños de una Bella que jugaba el rol de dominante y sumisa, controlándolo cuando era necesario, y siendo su sumisa para sus más sucios antojos.

A veces Edward pensaba que sus pantalones reventarían en la zona de su entrepierna por tanta presión, a la que estaban siendo sometidos.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, y volvió a repasar la noche en su mente. Todo había estado bien hasta cuando volvió de hablar con Kate…

¡Kate!

¿Era posible que Bella tuviera celos?

Esa pregunta hizo que Edward esbozara una sonrisa de alegría. Puede que Bella sintiera algo más que amistad por él…

.

.

.

Bella bajó de su vieja Chevy, dando un sonoro portazo en un vago intento de liberar su mal humor y la rabia que le producía el comportamiento de Edward. _Aún se atreve a preguntar, el muy mamarracho…,_ iba pensando Bella mientras se dirigía al viejo trastero situado detrás de la pequeña casa.

—¡Belli Bell!

Bella esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a Jacob.

Jacob Black.

Lo conocía desde siempre, y era su mejor amigo junto Edward, pero con Jake era de un modo diferente. Jacob siempre estuvo con ella, incluso cuando detestaba los libros y todo el mundo la llamaba cuatro ojos. Ahí estaba su Jacob. Protegiéndola de los demonios que la atormentaban.

Jacob era su escape.

Y con eso se lanzó a abrazar a Jacob, que nada más tenerla entre sus brazos empezó a dar vueltas con ella, sacándole risas que recordaban a la de una niña pequeña y sin las preocupaciones de una adolescente.

—Jake, te he echado de menos —murmuró Bella contra su cuello.

—Y yo a ti preciosa.

Jake rompió el abrazo, y entonces Bella observó algo nuevo en su amigo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

Jacob sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Bella.

—El pelo largo me daba mucho trabajo —pasó una mano por su cabello—. Así es más cómodo.

—Estás más guapo así.

Jake le dio una sonrisa Profident que haría que cualquiera se derritiese, pues era muy atractivo. Alto, pelo negro, ojos marrones café, labios carnosos, piel tostada por sus orígenes quileutes, y un cuerpo demasiado bien ejercitado que haría a cualquiera babear. Pena que fuera gay.

—Viniendo de ti es un halago, Swan —posó su brazo sobre el hombro mientras la dirigía al jardín—. Dime qué te ha hecho el idiota de Cullen esta vez.

Bella sonrió de manera tranquila y relajada. Jacob apenas conocía a Edward, y por lo tanto—según él—no le caía ni bien ni mal. Por otro lado, Edward no tragaba a Jacob, y eso era algo que Bella no entendía.

— ¿Por qué siempre que vengo me preguntas por Edward?

Jacob soltó una gran carcajada, echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Normalmente siempre vienes a desahogarte sobre sus ataques de posesión injustificada, de vuestras peleas, de los ataques que te dan cuando…

— ¡Vale ya capto el mensaje! —Le interrumpió Bella con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—, pero no solo vengo por eso.

—Lo sé—–Jacob se puso serio—. También vienes para alegrarte la vista con este cuerpo mío —Bella iba a protestar pero Jacob le tapó la boca con una mano—. No lo niegues, sé que te pongo caliente, cachonda, te produzco una piscina en tu…

— ¡Jacob!

Jake y Bella se rieron.

— ¡Bella! —Dijo Jake imitando el grito de Bella. Bella le aporreó con fuerza el brazo, pero Jake ni se inmutó. Ella sabía que no le hacía daño.

—Grandullón idiota…

Jacob la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando Bella levantó la vista vio que Jake ya estaba serio.

—A ver, cuéntame. ¿Qué hizo esta vez el idiota, pequeñaja?

Bella pensó por un momento su respuesta.

— ¡Nada! ¡Eso es lo que hizo! ¡Nada!

Jacob se le quedó mirando. Mientras Bella le respondía no dejaba de agitar sus manos en el aire como una desquiciada, y pensó que él solo no sería de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión, por lo que necesitaría unos buenos refuerzos para contener el mal humor de Isabella Marie Swan.

— ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Alice y Rose para que te quites ese mal humor que tienes?

Bella torció el gesto ante la mención de Rosalie. Estaba con Emmett y no quería ni pensar en que estarían haciendo, ellos dos, solos en la casa de Rosalie… La simple idea le causó un escalofrío.

—No creo que Rose esté disponible…

Jacob la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Y eso?

Bella se limitó a coger todo el aire de sus pulmones para explicarle a su buen amigo que su amiga estaba haciendo un "trabajo de anatomía humana" con su hermanito.

—Está saliendo con Emmett y no creo que vayan a dejar la soledad de la casa Hale para…

— ¡Captado!

Bella se carcajeó al ver la reacción de Jake, y pensó que al menos si podrían llamar a Alice.

—Pero creo que sí podemos llamar a Alice —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

— ¿Y a qué esperas?

Bella llamó a Alice para que fuese a la casa de Jacob, y ella le respondió con un _"Estaré allí antes de que puedas decir: ¡Mira un unicornio que habla!"_, y con eso le colgó, dejando a una Bella con cara de:_ "Mi mejor amiga está loca. Ayúdame."_

Mientras Alice se dirigía a junto de ellos, Bella le contó como había sido la petición de Emmett hacia Rosalie, y como ahora estaban metiéndose la lengua hasta el esófago todo el día, pero que se alegraba mucho por ellos.

Jacob escuchaba atentamente la noticia del noviazgo de la Barbie del grupo con el Oso. Él realmente pensaba que hacían una gran pareja, pero antes de poder contárselo a su querida Bella, un torbellino de pelo negro se lanzó al cuello de ambos, dejándolos sin respiración.

— ¡Hola, Jake! ¡Se te hecha mucho, mucho de menos! —Exclamó Alice aún abrazando a ambos amigos— Ya te podías pasar más a visitarnos, ¡pero no! ¡El gran Jacob Black siempre está ocupado, y por eso tenemos que venir nostras a tu lado…!

Jacob y Bella se miraban con cara de horror. Alice había empezado su verborrea sobre el valor de no separarse y de visitarse por lo menos tres veces cada semana, y para ellos, las verborreas de Alice eran peores que los sermones del cura del pueblo sobre que los jóvenes de hoy en día estaban perdiendo la fe en el Señor Todopoderoso.

— ¡Alice relájate ahora mismo! —Le gritó Jacob mientras deshacía el abrazo de boa constrictor de Alice— Estamos aquí para dar opiniones y hacer que nuestra querida Bella deseche esa ira contenida que acumula en su interior, y…

—Y a ti las clases de yoga te hacen mal, Jacob Black —le interrumpió Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Nada, yo te lo explico resumido Alie…

—Que el idiota de tu primo la puso de mala hostia —respondió Jacob interrumpiendo a Bella, la cual le lanzó la mirada del tigre—. ¡Es verdad!

Bella bufó.

Alice se quedó pensativa por un momento. Había notado que Bella estaba enfadada con Edward al salir del cine, justo después de hablar con Kate, pero no pensaba que a estas alturas aún estuvieran enfadados.

— ¡Desembúchanos todo, Bells! —Le gritó Alice antes de sentarse al lado de ambos.

Bella se dispuso a contarles a sus amigos todo, mientras daba vueltas delante de ellos, gesticulando como una maniática y lanzando algún que otro berrido con cara de psicópata, sobre todo cuando hablaba de la "rubia tetuda", que era como Bella había apodado a Kate, cosa que ocasionó grandes carcajadas por parte de Jacob y cara de horror por parte de Alice, por la falta de decoro de su amiga, aunque a decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga tuviera la boca más sucia que un vertedero.

Cuando Bella les habló de cómo se sintió con lo de Kate, ambos—Jacob y Alice—se miraron con complicidad. Alice, porque sabía que su primo estaba loquito por su querida amiga, boca de vertedero, y Jacob, porque sospechaba que a Bella, tal vez, Edward no le parecía solo un amigo. Ambos leyeron la mirada del otro y se limitaron a asentir cuando captaron el mensaje al cien por cien.

—Te das cuenta de que estás enfadada porque tienes celos, ¿verdad? —Soltó Jacob, yendo directo al grano, cosa que Bella solía agradecer.

—Sí, me parece increíble que pasara de mí, siendo su amiga, para irse a hablar con la rubia tetuda… —escupió Bella entre dientes.

Alice frunció el ceño, y se preparó para lanzar la pregunta por la que estaba segura que su amiga maldeciría a todo lo que se desplazaba en este planeta.

— ¿Estás segura de que son celos de amistad?

Bella se paró en seco, y para sorpresa de Alice, no maldijo a nada ni a nadie, por lo contrario, parecía confundida, y eso Jacob también lo vio con preocupación, porque raras veces se veía a una Isabella confundida.

—Eso creo… ¿Qué va a ser, si no?

.

.

.

Jasper bufó exasperado.

Al próximo día tendría el examen de trigonometría, y el estúpido seno y coseno lo torturaban sin cesar, partiéndole los sesos sobre cómo aplicar a cada uno en cada caso.

Jasper realmente odiaba las matemáticas, junto al francés. ¡La profesora de francés estaba loca! Siempre estaba diciendo que los hombres eran menos que las mujeres, y que ellos siempre hacían todo mal.

¿Dónde había quedado la igualdad de sexos para esa mujer?

Con frustración decidió dejar de pensar en la horrenda profesora de francés para volver a centrase en los valores fundamentales de la trigonometría.

_"La tangente de alfa es igual al seno de alfa dividido en el coseno de alfa y luego el coseno de alfa al cuadrado más el seno de alfa al cuadrado era igual a uno."_ se repetía Jasper una y otra vez.

Por un lado pensaba que le resultaba algo inútil. De nada le servía chapar las fórmulas si luego se olvidaba que tenía que hacer el sistema para hallar lo que le preguntaran.

Por un momento se acordó de Alice y su facilidad para la trigonometría y las matemáticas en general. Él se había dado cuenta de que Alice nunca prestaba atención en esas clases, o estaba mandándole notitas a Bella y Rose, o estaba metida en su mundo, con su mirada fija en su espalda. De eso se había dado cuenta. Pero lo que le sorprendía al joven Hale era el hecho de que la nota de su amiga no bajaba nunca del ocho con cinco.

Y él se preguntaba cómo diablos hacía la princesita para mantener semejante nota.

Generalmente, cuando no entendía algo y le preguntaba a Alice, ella se lo explicaba con todo lujo de detalles y se lo repetía hasta la saciedad, y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Al final, le acababa quedando solo por querer librarse de ella, aunque realmente apreciaba a su amiga por explicarle las cosas que no entendía.

Se preguntó si podría colmarla para que viniera a la biblioteca para ayudarle. Ella siempre acudía en su ayuda, como una graciosa versión de superheroína, pero ella era su princesita. Desde el día que la salvó del matón lo había sido. Le recordaba a una princesa de Disney, con su vestido morado y su largo pelo negro suelto, aunque bueno, de ese pelo largo no quedaba más que su longitud actual hasta los hombros, aunque eso no le quitaba belleza a Alice.

Jasper siempre pensó que Alice era muy bonita—eso con los once años que la conoció— y ahora le parecía que era muy guapa, y para qué negarlo, que estaba buena. Por eso no le gustaba ver como los moscardones babeaban por ella, aunque Alice no parecía darse cuenta de ello porque ella siempre estaba parloteando sobre cualquier cosa—desde los Beatles hasta Guns n'Roses—dando saltos de aquí para allá y riéndose de manera escandalosa.

Su risa, aunque era especialmente escandalosa, le encantaba a Jasper, por la cálida sensación que surgía en su pecho cada vez que la escuchaba, y…

"¡Trigonometría, Hale!" se gritó para salir de ese estado entumecimiento. Pero se puso a pensar y decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Alice para que le ayudara…

.

.

.

Los últimos exámenes del semestre llegaron antes de lo que al grupo de amigos hubiese deseado, pero en sus mentes tenían establecida una meta. Si en algo habían estado de acuerdo los padres de los seis era el siguiente punto: Debían aprobar todas para poder ir una semana a la cabaña.

Ninguno dijo nada al respeto, porque todos confiaban en aprobar, excepto una Bella algo temerosa por la horrible física y química, y un Jasper que sabía que la profesora de francés le tenía manía por el hecho de ser un hombre, una Alice con pánico a la educación física y los estridentes gritos de la profesora, un Edward que maldecía al francés por temor a la profesora y todos los sueños que se le venían en mente en los momentos menos adecuados de clase, una Rosalie con pavor a la odiosa literatura inglesa, y un Emmett que repudiaba la historia.

Sí, definitivamente ninguno temía ninguna asignatura, nótese el sarcasmo.

Alice, como fue de esperar para Jasper, acudió en su ayuda antes del examen, y gracias a la princesita sacó un siete, teniendo ganas de hacer un no muy correcto baile de felicidad.

Alice por su parte se sintió muy orgullosa de su caballero. Ella sabía que era alguien extremadamente inteligente, y a pesar de que la trigonometría no era lo suyo (ella sabía que nadie era perfecto), estaba encantada de ayudarle a mejorar.

Bella tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Edward por su comportamiento. Ella le necesitaba para física y química, y él la necesitaba por el jodido francés. Su comportamiento rápido volvió a la normalidad, pero Edward tenía la esperanza de que Bella realmente hubiese tenido celos de Kate porque sentía algo más profundo por él.

Edward pensó en un plan para conquistar a Bella en la cabaña, y así pasar días con ella, besándola y diciéndole lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba de ella desde que la vio abrirle la puerta aquel diecisiete de noviembre. Pero una cosa le había molestado, y esa era que hubiese estado todo el tiempo que habían estado enfadado con Jacob Black. Edward pensaba que Black quería algo con Bella, pero lo que él no sabía era que Jacob era homosexual.

Rosalie y Emmett sacaron sus odiadas asignaturas, y para celebrarlo por todo lo alto se fueron un día entero a acampar al bosque, donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión desenfrenada y la necesidad que ambos tenían de poder sentirse. Al llegar la noche ambos jóvenes se acurrucaron en el gran saco de dormir, y empezaron una tanda de besos. Rosalie respiraba de manera entrecortada, y Emmett no estaba mucho mejor. Rosalie gimió de placer al notar como la polla de Emmett se clavaba en su bajo vientre, haciéndola retorcerse de placer. El gemido que soltó Rosalie enardeció a Emmett.

Rápidamente Emmett fue desvistiendo a su novia, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. A pesar de la baja temperatura que había en el exterior, ambos sentían como sus cuerpos ardían.

Emmett soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando sintió la mano de Rosalie acariciar su miembro, pero eso lo animó más, y posó su boca sobre el pezón rosado de Rose, donde lamió y succionó, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

—Eres tan perfecta, mi querida Rose, no sabes cómo deseaba que este momento llegara —murmuró separando los pliegues de ella para acariciarlos.

Rosalie soltó un jadeo de placer y empezó a contonear sus caderas en busca de más fricción, pero ella quería más, deseaba más.

—Emmett, por favor… —suplicó ella entre gemidos, ahora dos dedos embestían en su interior.

Emmett entendió el mensaje de su venerada Rosalie, así que lo más rápido que pudo cogió un preservativo, que fue puesto por Rosalie, que aprovechó para acariciar la longitud de su novio. Cuando el condón estuvo puesto, Emmett la envistió, soltando Rosalie un fuerte gemido del más puro placer.

—Te amo, Rose.

Embestida.

—Yo también te amo, Emmett.

Embestida.

—Algún día serás mi mujer.

Embestida.

—No me negaré a serlo.

Embestida.

—Serás la madre de mis hijos.

Embestida.

—Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos.

Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, sacando gruñidos y gemidos de ambos. En un momento dado, Emmett notó como el coño de Rosalie empezaba a apretarle, y supo que le quedaba poco.

—Vente conmigo, Rose —gruñó en su oído.

Ante la gutural y sensual voz de Emmett, Rosalie nada pudo hacer. Llegó al mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en toda su vida y Emmett, al notar como Rosalie lo apretaba, se corrió como una animal salvaje soltando un fuerte gritó desde el fondo de su pecho. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente, rodó sobre él para posar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rose.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, Emmett.

.

.

.

—Mañana nos vamos —murmuró Jasper viendo como el sol empezaba a desaparecer detrás del bosque.

—Que ganas tengo de ser libre —dijo Bella estirándose como un pequeño gatito.

—Tú y tus ansias de libertad —dijo una divertida Alice.

—No sería Bella si no quisiera ser libre —dijo Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues Charlie y Renée le dejan hacer lo que quiere —farfulló Emmett con indignación.

— ¿Y a ti no? —Preguntó una incrédula Bella.

—No —dijo de manera seca.

—Emmett no seas crío —le advirtió Rosalie.

— ¡Pero es verdad! —Exclamó Emmett alterado.

—Nuca cambiarás —dijo Jasper antes de empezar a carcajearse.

—Ni puta gracia, Hale —dijo Emmett dándole una pequeña colleja a su amigo.

—Venga sin maltrato, por favor —dijo Edward en un tono conciliador.

—Empieza a hacer frío —observó Alice frotando sus delgados brazos.

—Es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa —respondió Rosalie levantándose del suelo.

—Sí, que mañana hay que madrugar —dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues nos vemos mañana para irnos para la cabaña —respondió un resplandeciente Edward.

Todos salieron del pequeño acantilado para dirigirse a sus coches, y así poder irse a sus casas, para la mañana siguiente irse a sus muy merecidas vacaciones a la cabaña.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas preciosas! Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo de SALIC, y espero que os gustase el leemon. Sí, Estela, ya te dije que no habría sexo, pero no puedo negar mi naturaleza pervertida, y sé que tú me quieres así, tan pervertida y sexual como yo soy.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la escena de sex entre Emmett y Rose. Por otro lado que que estoy haciendo a Bella algo parecida a mi, porque eso de vomitar arcoiris de colores es algo que le digo mucho a cierta pareja que yo conozco...**

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Lo amasteis? ¿Lo odiastéis? ¿También pensáis que es una pena que Jacob sea gay? xD**

**En fin, muchas gracia por los follows y favoritos, y muchas gracias a cary, SweetAlice13, Sof, hilarycullen17, volvosandlambs y a Sky TwiCullen por los maravillosos Reviews. Realmente sois geniales ^^**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos, mama osa (Lau).**


	4. La cabaña

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

.

.

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

.

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: La cabaña.**

— ¿Llevas todo?

Esme miraba cómo Edward metía su maleta para una semana en el maletero del Volvo con cierta preocupación, mientras Carlisle veía como su hijo empezaba a hacerse todo un hombre, que buscaba aprender como era el mundo sin unos padres alrededor.

—Sí.

Esme sonrió, a pesar de que no le gustaba ver a su hombrecito irse, sabía que solo era una semana, y tarde o temprano tendría que ir acostumbrándose, pues la universidad estaba próxima.

—Cuida de tu prima —le recordó Carlisle.

Para Carlisle, su pequeña sobrina era como la niña que tanto había querido tener después de Edward, pero por las complicaciones después del parto de su hijo, Esme no podía concebir más bebes, por lo que su sobrina era su consentida, al igual que la inteligente Bella y la hermosa Rosalie. Pero eso no le quitaba mérito a Edward, y Carlisle realmente estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

Edward, al oír el comentario de su padre se limitó a girar los ojos.

—El tío Leo y la tía Lizzi ya se han encargado de repetírmelo hasta la saciedad, como para que ahora también lo hagas tú, papá.

Carlisle sonrió de medio lado—del mismo modo que lo hacía Edward—porque sabía lo sobre-protectora que era su hermana con su hija.

—Está bien —Carlisle se acercó a Edward y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Pero ten cuidado, hijo.

—Lo tendré, papá —le aseguró Edward.

Esme veía como su adorado hijo se despedía de su padre, y con pasos lentos se acercó a su hijo para despedirse.

—Cuídate mucho, Edward —murmuró Esme mientras envolvía a su hijo en un maternal abrazo.

—Mamá, estaré bien —le dijo Edward antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a una de las mujeres de su vida, su madre—. Adiós.

.

.

.

— ¿Segura de que llevas todo? —Le preguntó Lena a su hija.

—Sí, mamá —le respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú, hijo? —Ese fue el turno de Josh para preguntarle a Jasper.

—Sí, podéis estar tranquilos —le respondió Jasper—. Además, ya lo revisé antes de cerrar la maleta al cien por cien.

Lena y Josh sonrieron. Ese era su planificador hijo, Jasper.

—Mamá, no nos has dado la llave de la cabaña —le recordó Rosalie acomodando su maleta en el maletero.

—Se me olvidó —admitió Lena rascándose distraídamente la muñeca—. Esperad que vaya a buscarla.

Rosalie, Jasper y Josh se vieron, y al final, después de unos segundos incómodos, Josh se acercó a abrazar a sus dos hijos, de los cuales sabía que estaría muy orgulloso en un futuro.

—Acodaros de poned la alarma siempre que salgáis o os valláis a dormir —les recordó rompiendo el abrazo. Jasper sonrió.

—Yo soy el encargado de eso, puedes estar tranquilo, papá.

Josh le revolvió el pelo a su hijo, con una sonrisa.

—Este es mi hijo…

—Y éstas son las llaves —dijo Lena entregándoselas a Rosalie e interrumpiendo de manera estratégica a su marido.

—Gracias, mami —le respondió Rosalie antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Jasper… —exigió Lena, dando toques demandantes en su mejilla. Jasper rodó los ojos con resignación. A veces, en lugar de tener diecisiete, parecía tener diez. Peor aún así, se puso enfrente a su madre, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como buen hijo que era.

—Cuidaros —dijo Josh.

—Y tenéis que comprar comida que la nevera está vacía —les recordó Lena antes de que se subieran al coche.

—Gracias, ma —le dijo Jasper antes de abrir la puerta.

—Adiós —dijeron Lena y Josh al mismo tiempo.

Jasper y Rosalie se despidieron con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos, antes de subirse al BMW.

.

.

.

—¡Mamá! ¿Y mi vestido púrpura?

Alice correteaba por la casa como loca buscando el dichoso vestido de noche. Había revisado la maleta hasta la saciedad antes de irse a dormir, pero justo cuando iba a bajar a desayunar se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo muy importante: su vestido púrpura. Bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras, cogió dos croissants y se dispuso a buscar el vestido.

Armario: Visto.

Cesta de la ropa limpia. Visto.

Cacharro de la ropa sucia. Visto.

Debajo de cama. Visto.

Esquinas del baño. Visto.

¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta vio debajo de la almohada!

Pero sabía que debía emplear la regla universal que todo adolescente conoce, y es la siguiente: si no encuentras algo, pregúntale a tú madre. Las madres siempre saben donde se encuentran las cosas. Siempre…

Es algo realmente escalofriante. Te puedes pasar toda una semana buscando un objeto que después tu madre en menos de cinco minutos lo tendrá en su mano. Es como si las madres tuvieran súper poderes.

Y Elizabeth Brandon, anteriormente Cullen, no era la excepción de la regla.

—Toma, lo fui a buscar a la mañana a la tintorería —le dijo tendiéndole el vestido a Alice.

Alice por un lado quiso arrancarle la cabeza a su madre y por otro besarle los pies.

—Gracias mamá, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero, ¿no me lo podías haber dicho? —preguntó Alice guardando el vestido en su tercera maleta.

Sí, mientras que todos llevaban entre una maleta y un bolso, Alice Brandon llevaba tres maletas. Pero claro estaba. No sería Alice Brandon si no lo hiciese.

—¿Y dónde estaría la gracia de verte la cara asesina que te sale, cariño? —Le preguntó Lizzi a su hija mientras le revolvía su pelo. Alice soltó un gran bufido mientras cogía una de las maletas.

—Por favor, dile a papá que me baje éstas que pesan más.

Con eso Alice bajó las escaleras y abrió su Porsche donde metió su maleta. Al rato apareció Leonard, con la cara más roja que un tomate, y una Elizabeth divertida detrás.

—Princesa, sabes que te quiero, pero, ¿qué diablos tienes en las maletas para que pesen como si llevasen piedras dentro?

Alice sonrió, del mismo modo que hacía su mujer cuando algo tramaba, y sabía que la respuesta no sería para él, sería algo entre ellas, cosas que ellas compartían sin saberlo, sería algo maquiavélico.

—Son cosas de mujeres, papi —respondió Alice con esa sonrisa coqueta en su pequeña cara.

—Prefiero no saberlo.

Elizabeth se carcajeó y abrazó a sus dos grandes amores: su hija y su marido.

—Cuídate Al —le recordó Leonard.

—Si te pasa algo llámanos al teléfono, ¿ok? —Le recordó Elizabeth. Alice asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias por dejarme ir —abrió la puerta del conductor del Porche—. ¡Nos vemos en una semana!

.

.

.

— ¡Pero quieres mover el culo!

— ¡No me estreses, enana!

— ¡Te voy a meter el estrés por lo privado!

— ¡Atrévete! —Bella dejó la maleta en el maletero del Jeep de forma brusca y con una mirada asesina saltó sobre Emmett, intentando bajarle los pantalones— ¡¿Pero que coño haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Eso se dice pero no se hace!

— ¡Te voy a meter el palo de la escoba por el culo como no te calles!

— ¡Mamá, Bella me quiere meter cosas largas y duras por el culo!

Renée y Charlie veían con normalidad a sus hijos. Para ellos era normal ver como Emmett picaba a Bella, y Bella—que con las prisas tenía muy poca paciencia—se enfurecía. Para ellos al principio no eran más que un par de "tonta" o "estúpido" pero como los años evolucionaban, los "tonta" y el "estúpido" también lo hacían por algo más… peculiar.

—Bell, cariño, no desvirgues el trasero de tu hermano —le dijo Charlie moviendo su bigote mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que ese orificio hace mucho que dejó de ser virgen —farfulló Bella saltando de la espalda de Emmett.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó Emmett mientras se recolocaba sus pantalones. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Bella le había dejado medio trasero al aire.

—Cariño, si eso es verdad no tienes porqué avergonzarte —le dijo Renée con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Estáis todos en mi contra —acusó Emmett mientras sentaba en las escaleras.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, hablar de la virginidad del trasero de Emmett no es muy agradable que se diga —dijo Bella sentándose al lado de su hermano y acomodando sus gafas.

—Lleváis los teléfonos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Renée ahora, como la madre que era.

—Sí —respondieron Emmett y Bella al mismo tiempo.

—Si pasa alguna emergencia nos llamáis, ¿está claro? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Cristalino —volvieron a responder al unísono los mellizos.

Los integrantes de la casa Swan se callaron al ver llegar el Porsche de Alice, seguido del Volvo de Edward por el lado opuesto.

—Buenos días, familia Swan —saludó Edward de manera educada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo Renée dándole un abrazo al que esperaba que, dentro de poco, fuera el nuevo integrante de su familia.

Renée había vivido de manera muy intensa, y cuando se detuvo a ver por primera vez cómo el chico Cullen miraba a su pequeña Isabella no le quedó la mínima duda de que ese chico sería de vital importancia para su nena, y a pesar de los años, Renée observaba maravillada cómo la mirada de Edward no cambiaba. Además, Edward le agradaba.

— ¡Renée! ¡Charlie! —Exclamó Alice antes de ir a abrazar a Charlie.

Charlie era el jefe de policía de Forks, y eso era algo que inspiraba respeto, y su bigote—gracioso para Bella y Emmett—resultaba intimidante para los demás, y Edward, más de una vez, tuvo pesadillas en las que aparecía Charles Swan dándole caza por los bosques de Forks por pensar en tocar a su preciosa hija. Pero al parecer Alice Brandon era la excepción y ella veía en ese hombre a su segundo padre, y Charlie veía en la hija de su mejor amigo a su segunda hija.

— ¿Qué tal de notas? —Preguntó Renée con una sonrisa.

—Todo con un siete para arriba —respondió Edward con una sonrisa, pues él estaba orgullosos de sí mismo.

— ¿Y tú qué, princesita? —Le preguntó Charlie a Alice.

—Tengo un cinco en educación física, pero el resto son todos notables, bienes y algún sobresaliente —respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludaron los Hale cuando llegaron en el flamante BMW rojo de Rosalie.

—Hola —respondieron todos al mismo tiempo y en una perfecta sincronía que a más de uno le hizo pensar en lo extraño que era.

—Patriarcas Swan —saludó Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida y realizando un saludo militar.

—Jóvenes Hale —Charlie sonrió y le devolvió el saludo a Rosalie, y asintió en señal de aprobación.

— ¿Ya se van? —Preguntó Renée.

—Eso creo, ¿no? —Dijo Bella levantándose.

—En teoría, si no pasa nada, claro —le respondió Jasper a Bella.

—A mí no me pasa nada, como si me queréis llevar maniatado —respondió Emmett levantándose de un salto para situarse al lado de Rosalie y tomarle la mano.

—No me des ideas —le susurró Rosalie en el oído sin que nadie la oyera. Emmett, conteniendo un gruñido, se limitó a apretar la mandíbula.

—Esperad un minuto, chicos —les pidió Renée—. ¡Charles, Emmett e Isabella! ¡Aquí ahora mismo!

Los tres integrantes restantes suspiraron con resignación y con pasos que parecían más típicos de un entierro se dirigieron hacia Renée. Nada más llegar, la pequeña pero vigorosa mujer se lanzó al cuellos de Charlie, Bella y Emmett. Todos sabían que eso iba a pasar, y si algo caracterizaba a Bella y Charlie era el no ser muy dados a las muestras de afecto físico, a Emmett le gustaba, pero en esos momentos prefería estar con su Rose.

—Ir con cuidado —les dijo Renée mientras rompía el abrazo.

—Espero que lleves el spray de pimienta que te regalé —le avisó Charlie a Bella.

—Sí lo llevo, papá —contestó rodando los ojos.

— ¡Pues os podéis ir! —Anunció Renée.

—Gracias —le respondió Emmett con una sonrisa.

Bella y Emmett se giraron y cuando iban a dar su primer paso, ambos recibieron una nalgada por parte de Renée.

— ¡Y nada de tonterías!

— ¡Qué sí, mamá! —respondieron Emmett y Bella.

Renée y Charlie vieron a sus hijos por última vez antes de entrar en casa.

— ¿Vais vosotros delante y os seguimos? —Preguntó Edward.

—Es lo que tenía pensado —le respondió Rosalie.

— ¿Y a qué esperamos? —Preguntó Emmett tomando el trasero de Rosalie.

Jasper suspiró. Bella rodó los ojos. Alice se rió disimuladamente. Edward negó con la cabeza. Rosalie le dio un codazo.

Emmett amasó la nalga de Rosalie como si fuera una pelota desestresante y una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

El trayecto hasta La Push fue corto. A Bella le traía un montón de recuerdos de cuando Jake vivía en el poblado, porque desde que su amigo se mudara a Forks no había vuelto. Pero bueno, no llegaron a entrar en La Push, porque tuvieron que coger el desvío que había a ochocientos metros. El desvío, al inicio, era de asfalto, pero después de unos metros empezó ser de gravilla.

Desde el desvío hasta llegar a la cabaña tardaron unos quince minutos.

Bella, Emmett, Edward y Alice quedaron maravillados. La cabaña—si se le podía llamar así—era enorme. Más bien parecía una pequeña casa de madera con grandes cristaleras, en el segundo piso, un gran camino de piedra y un amplio garaje (sí, no tendrían que dejar los coches fuera porque ese garaje era enorme) y parecía tener un enorme jardín trasero.

— ¿Y a esto le llamáis cabaña? —Preguntó Edward mientras cerraba la puerta del Volvo.

—Yo lo llamaría "mansión de verano" —dijo Bella mientras cogía su maleta y su mochila del Jeep.

—Es como la versión lujosa de la cabaña de los siete enanitos —dijo Alice embobada.

— ¡Claro, y tú eres la octava! —Emmett se empezó a carcajear, pero Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas, y el grandullón dejó de reírse.

—Bueno —Rosalie se aclaró la garganta—, arriba hay cuatro habitaciones, y yo dormiré con Emmett, así que alguien tendrá que dormir con alguien.

Al oír eso Edward pensó por un instante_: "Bella y yo podemos dormir juntos"_, pero rápidamente calló en la cuenta de que aún no podía… Aún.

—Bella y yo podemos dormir juntas —ofreció Alice.

—Sí, eso de que dos hombres duerman juntos, es un poco gay… —insinuó Bella mirando a Edward con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida.

—Cuando quieras a nos vamos a una habitación solos y te demuestro que tan gay puedo ser.

Edward se golpeó mentalmente. Eso técnicamente tenía que haberse quedado dentro de su cabeza, y no salir por su gran bocaza. Con cuidado exploró las reacciones de cada uno: Alice y Emmett tenían las cejas levantadas. Bien, con eso podía. Jasper le miraba con una expresión que le decía: _"Muy sutil, Edward."_ Y Rosalie con una expresión que le decía _"Ataca ya, ¡león!"_.

Por último miró a Bella.

Edward esperaba encontrarse con una Bella lanzándole la mirada del tigre, pero por el contrario, se encontró con una Bella sonrojada que lo miraba con una expresión avergonzada, y por un momento creyó que no todo estaba perdido. Edward no lo negaría. Ver a Bella así por su comentario le sentaba bien a su ego y le daba esperanzas a sus sentimientos de su alocada mejor amiga.

— ¿En-entramos ya? —Preguntó Bella tartamudeando.

—Claro —le dijo Jasper agarrándola por los hombros para entrar a la casa.

Alice observó ese gesto, y de manera irracional tuvo celos de su amiga. Ella quería que Jasper hiciese lo mismo con ella, porque ese gesto—o eso creía ella—era muy íntimo. Pero sabía que era ridículo, porque Bella sentía a Jasper como otro hermano más.

Alice parpadeó un par de veces al entrar. La sala estaba decorada de una manera rústica muy elegante. El salón era amplio, con un televisor de pantalla plana (casi tan grande como la alacena de su casa), una pequeña chimenea de piedra, dos amplios sofás de aspecto confortable, y un sillón, que nada más verlo pensó en Charlie tumbado en él con su cerveza Heineken viendo el partido de Los Cardinals **(1)**.

La cocina no era menos. Poseía un diseño actual con los electrodomésticos de color plateado y pintada en tonos blancos y grises, con una barra, al más puro estilo bar, que la cruzaba por la mitad. Había un baño en esa planta, era espacioso y con un jacuzzi, lo cual le dio a Emmett un par de ideas con Rosalie.

El segundo piso era con habitaciones. Todas tenían una pared de cristal que daban al bosque, eran amplias y con camas matrimoniales y decoradas de un modo neutro, y cada una contaba con un modesto baño que consistían en un palto de ducha, y un espejo con lavado y retrete, excepto la habitación principal que también tenía una bañera.

La buhardilla tenía un pequeño despacho, que estaba repleto de libros—Bella pensó que era un paraíso—, un pequeño gimnasio, y un modesto cine, que era una televisión de pantalla plasma que ocupaba casi toda la pared y tenía al lado un portátil para conectar, un sofá que casi ocupaba la habitación de extremo a extremo, con un microondas con un pequeño minibar y unas encimeras, y el resto llenos de muebles con puertas que contenían películas en su interior, desde cintas VHS, a DVD y algunos pen-drives en un parteado de un cagón.

Jasper y Rosalie les llevaron al jardín trasero. Era enorme y tenía una piscina. El jardín estaba rodeado por un muro de granito, pero había un pequeño portal que daba al inicio del bosque por donde pasaba un arroyo.

—Ahora que ya conocéis la cabaña creo que podemos discutir las habitaciones —dijo Rosalie—. Obviamente, Emmett y yo tendremos que quedarnos con la principal.

—Yo no digo nada, pero lo digo todo —dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Alice y yo nos quedamos con la que está al frente, situada al lado de la vuestra —se apresuró a decir Bella. No le apetecía oír ruiditos por la noche.

— ¡Yo la que está a su lado! —Se apresuró a decir Edward.

— ¡No me podéis dejar a su lado! —Exclamó Jasper con cara de terror—. No quiero escuchar como mi amigo tiene sexo con mi hermana… —Jasper se estremeció.

—Tío, fuiste el último, así que te jodes —le dijo Emmett dándole palmadas en su espalda.

—Venga, dejad mi vida sexual y ahora id a desempacar o a preparar la habitación y todo eso —mandó Rosalie antes de girarse para ir por sus dos maletas al garaje.

Como Rosalie indicó, todos fueron a por sus respectivos equipajes.

Edward, corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar a su habitación, ya que no se fiaba del todo del Jasper y no quería que le diese el trueque. Jasper cogió su equipaje, y con lentitud fue para su habitación, que era la que solía ocupar cuando iban a la cabaña, pero en esta ocasión prefería la de invitados, la que había pedido Edward.

Bella, a parte de cargar con su maleta y su mochila, se vio obligada a llevar una de las maletas de Alice, y pensaba que esa maleta contenía cemento por lo que pasaba.

— ¿No es maravilloso todo esto, Bells? —Le preguntó Alice mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario. Bella sopesó por un minuto la pregunta de su amiga.

—La verdad es que es una zona muy bonita, y parece que estamos solos en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Me encanta la sala en tan rústicamente hogareña —respondió Alice.

—A mi me encanta el despacho.

Alice rodó los ojos. Estaba claro que a Bella le gustaría el despacho tan solo por la gran cantidad de libros puestos por toda la superficie de las cuatro paredes.

—Fíjate qué vistas, Bells —dijo Alice halando a Bella del brazo hasta situarse delante de la pared que era toda de cristal tintado. Ante ellas se extendía el jardín trasero, pero a diferencia a del piso de abajo, ellas veían como el bosque se expandía delante de ellas, y como el pequeño arroyo pasaba por la inmediaciones. Alice abrió los ojos cuando pudo ver un pequeño conejo color gris salir de la espesura del bosque.

— ¡Mira, Bells! ¡Un conejito! ¡Qué mono es!

Bella sonrió con ternura. Su amiga estaba loca y adoraba los animales.

—Es mono —se limitó a responder.

.

.

.

—Vosotros os vais a comprar lo que hay en esta lista hecha por Bella y nosotras nos quedamos aquí limpiando un poco la sala —sentenció Rosalie tendiéndole la lista a Edward.

—Rossie, ¿compro condones?

—La semana pasada ya empecé con la píldora, Emm.

— ¡Dios, eso en privado, joder! —Gritó Bella con cara de asco.

—Claro que jodemos en privado, Bella, no nos va eso de que nos miren —respondió Emmett con una sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Jasper hay alguna escoba por aquí? —Preguntó Bella mirando fijamente a Emmett. Éste se tensó. No quería que Bella volviese a intentar meterle la escoba por el culo.

— ¿Cerveza Heineken y solo Heineken? —Preguntó Edward con una ceja levantada mirando a Bella.

—Es la que más me gusta —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tenéis alguna duda más, protestones? —Preguntó Alice poniendo sus brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

—Nop —respondió Jasper con una sonrisa que provocó un pequeño fallo en el ritmo normal del corazón de Alice.

— ¿Y a qué esperáis? ¡Fuera! —Gritó Rosalie echándolos de la sala.

.

.

.

Tal y como había dicho Rosalie, ellas se quedaron a limpiar la cabaña, porque sabían que si los dejaban a ellos, acabaría incendiada, y Rosalie no estaba por la labor de cargar con los actos de ese trío de descerebrados.

Rosalie se encargó de quitarle el polvo a los muebles de la sala, Bella de limpiar la vajilla y Alice de secarla, mientras escuchaban de fondo canciones como "It´s My Life" de Bon Jovi, "I Love Rock´N´Roll" de Joan Jett, "Hey Jude!" de the Beatles, "Cherry Bomb" de The Runaways o la favorita de Rosalie "Welcome To de Jungle" de Guns n´Roses, y para qué negarlo, también cantaban los estribillos a pleno pulmón y desafinando como condenadas.

Antes de las dos, los chicos llegaron con siete bolsas de compras, que rápidamente fueron arrebatadas por ellas.

—Edward y yo guardaremos las cosas en la cocina, Rose y Emmett guardáis esto en el baño de arriba, y Jasper y Alice ponéis los rollos de papel higiénico los champús y geles en casa baño —sentenció Bella repartiendo las bolsas.

Alice y Jasper se dirigieron al segundo piso.

Alice miraba el suelo, intentando no mirar demasiado a Jasper. Lo último que quería era ser demasiado obvia. A su mente vino la letra de una de las últimas canciones de Paramore. La voz de Hayley Williams cantando el dichoso "Still Into You". Lo peor es que se identificaba mucho con la canción. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Por algo le gustaba Paramore.

Jasper, por otro lado miraba a Alice de reojo. Ella como siempre parecía estar bajando en su mundo (él no sabía que Alice estaba cantando mentalmente la canción de Paramore), y quiso adentrarse en el mundo de Alice, para saber qué pensaba, cuáles cosas eran sus favoritas, y saber qué cosas le gustaban.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Jasper. Alice era una chica bonita, y sabía que hace unos años había estado saliendo con Alec Queen, pero no entendía porqué actualmente no estaba con nadie. _"¿Le gustará alguien?"_, se preguntó, y por un momento deseó que le gustara él. Él sería bueno para ella, la trataría como se merece, y nunca le faltaría al respeto, la veneraría como la princesa que era, y…

— ¡Jasper!

Jasper dejó de pensar al sentir como Alice le pellizcaba en el brazo.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó aturdido y sobándose el brazo.

Alice soltó una carcajada, y Jasper se vio embobado observando las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos al sonreír y como dos hoyuelos querían formarse en sus mejillas, pero no llegaban a hacerlo.

—Llevo cinco minutos pediéndote un rollo de papel higiénico y tú estás en la inopia —le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Jasper se golpeó mentalmente y decidió prestarle atención a su tarea del momento: cambiar rollos de papel.

En el piso de abajo, Bella abría de par en par las puertas de las encimeras, cagones la alacena para poder situarse respecto al orden en que metería todo, mientras Edward la observaba atontado, y disfrutaba de la visión de su pequeño y respingón trasero andar de un lado para otro.

Después de unos dos minutos, Edward seguía en el sitio, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. Bella parecía huir de él, evitando el contacto visual y físico. Ni siquiera le pedía las cosas.

Decidió tomar iniciativa propia. Rebuscó en una bolsa y sacó un bote pequeño de orégano y un paquete de latas de atún embasado. Con la mirada buscó la encimera donde iba el atún, y vio que era la tercera empezando por la nevera. De reojo vio como Bella cogía el pan de molde, y el paquete iba en la misma encimera, por lo que sonrió con suficiencia. Empezaría ahora con su pequeño plan de seducción y al día siguiente daría el golpe letal.

Con pasos felinos, se dirigió a la encimera, intentando tener el ritmo que Bella, y tal y como planeó, chocó delicadamente contra ella en la puerta de la encimera y conociendo el mal equilibrio de Bella, la sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella viendo al suelo.

Edward apoyó el atún sobre la encimera, para poder elevar el rostro de Bella. Nada más hacerlo, contempló con gusto, como sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y cómo Bella se sonrojó como una cereza madura.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar con resignación. Para ella era terrible estar tan cerca de Edward. Podía sentir como su viril esencia llegaba a cada poro de su piel, como su mirada gris se perdía en la verde esmeralda de Edward, y como parecía que todo un zoológico se revolucionaba en su estómago, mientras que su corazón latía desembocado.

Bella enlazó su mirada con la de Edward, y él, con su mano libre, le quitó las gafas, para observar esos preciosos ojos grises sin la interferencia del cristal. Verde contra gris. Bella no era tonta, había leído demasiados libros, y conocía perfectamente los síntomas que experimentaba: sudor en las manos, respiración agitada, extrañas sensaciones en el estómago, su corazón latiendo como el de un colibrí.

Todo le gritaba que estaba enamorada.

Edward apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, aprovechando para rozar los labios y la mejilla de Bella en el proceso. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y él la apretó, aún más, contra su cuerpo.

—Sí… —murmuró ella.

Edward se quedó en blanco por un momento hasta que se acordó que por unos momentos le había preguntado, pero decidió hacerse el tonto.

— ¿Sí qué, Isabella? —Preguntó acariciando su nombre.

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento y aceptó lo que le ocurría: estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

—Sí, estoy bien —le respondió mirándole a los ojos.

Ella se refería a que sí estaba bien respecto a eso de estar enamorada por primera vez en su vida…

.

.

.

—Bella, ¡amo tu pasta! —Gruñó Rosalie mientras engullía los pocos tallarines que le quedaban en el plato. Solo faltaba ella por acaba de comer.

—El truco está en la cantidad de especias que lleva la salsa de tomate. Ni mucho orégano, ni poco ajo y perejil —respondió mientras por el rabillo del ojos observaba cómo Edward lavaba los platos y Emmett los secaba.

—La verdad es que cocinas estupendamente, Bella —le halagó Jasper.

—Me tienes que pasar la receta —le pidió Alice con un puchero.

—Cuando quieras —Bella sonrió.

Rosalie se levantó y le llevó su plato limpio a Edward.

—Rosalie, lo has dejado tan limpio que no creo que sea necesario lavarlo con agua y jabón —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda, Cullen —murmuró Rosalie volviéndose a sentar.

Edward y Emmett soltaron una carcajada.

—No le falta razón, palomita —le dijo Emmett acercándose por un instante para besarle en la mejilla.

—Digamos que limpiar me produce hambre.

—Espero que de noche sigas con hambre.

—Sabes que sí… —Rosalie se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Emmett.

— ¡Qué acabo de comer! ¡¿Tanto os cuesta hablar de sexo cuando no esté delante?! —Gruñó Bella con frustración.

—No, pero es divertido escuchar tus comentarios y ver tus caras —respondió Emmett pasándole un trapo a Edward para que secara sus manos.

Alice se levantó y fue a la nevera para coger la tableta de chocolate Nestlé que Bella había puesto en la lista, bajo la atenta mirada de todos que querían un trozo de la delicia chocolatada. Alice al girarse se encontró con cinco pares de ojos hambrientos y sonrió con malicia, la malicia que le otorgaba el tener el poder sobre la tableta de chocolate.

— ¿Quién quiere?

Cinco manos se elevaron en el aire, y Alice partió seis franjas de cinco cuadraditos para cada uno, y después las repartió para acabar sentándose en su sitió al lado de Bella y Jasper.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos hoy, gran Rosalie? —Preguntó Jasper antes de darle la primera mordida a su trozo de chocolate.

—Pues hoy, nada más acabarnos el postre, vamos a ducharnos ya a empezar a prepararnos, porque aunque parezca increíble, estamos a veinte minutos de Port Ángeles, y esta noche vamos a ir a _Adicction_, un local del que me hablaron muy bien —mordió su trozo de chocolate soltando un sonoro gemido de placer que duró demasiado para todos excepto Emmett—, y como nostras tenemos que estar espectaculares y claro, tenemos al reto de Bella…

— ¡Hombre, gracias! —Dijo una Bella irónica.

—De nada —le respondió Rosalie—. Necesitaremos la tarde para hacerlo tranquilas y muy, pero que muy bien.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward se miraron entre ellos hablándose a través de miradas.

—Nosotros acabaremos rápido, por lo que estaremos en la sala viendo alguna película —dijo Jasper hablando por el grupo de la testosterona.

—Bien, todo decidido y sin gritos —prosiguió Alice con una sonrisa.

—Cuando queremos somos civilizados —acotó Bella.

—Pues vamos a prepararnos, que esta noche va a tardar en acabar —anunció Rosalie con una mirada y sonrisa llena de maldad.

* * *

**(1)Los Arizona Cardinals (en idioma español Cardenales de Arizona) es un equipo profesional estadounidense de fútbol americano de la National Football League, con base en la ciudad de Glendale, Arizona. Sus colores son blanco y rojo cardenal. Son miembros de la División Oeste de la Conferencia Nacional (NFC).**

* * *

**¡Hola chicas hermosas! Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capitulo de SALIC, espero que os guste. ¿Qué pensáis de los pensamientos de Jasper hacia Alice? ¿Os gusta el progreso entre Edward y Bella? ¿Os gustan los comentarios sexuales de Emmett y Rosalie? ¿Qué pensáis de la cabaña? ¿Qué creéis que pasara en Port Ángeles?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y gracias a YasminaRG, Sof, , Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, hilarycullen17, JocelynSalasHuitron y a Yasmina Masen por los magníficos reviews.**

**Me subís los ánimos a la hora de escribir, nenas :)**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, dejadme un bonito review si os gustó :3**

**Besos, mamá osa (Lau).**


	5. La cosa va de juegos

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

.

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5: La cosa va de juegos.**

— ¿Conductores sobrios para después? —Emmett lo preguntó mientras miraba la increíble fachada de _Adicction_. Era una fachada cubierta con ladrillo caravanista. La puerta principal debía rondar los dos metros y medio de ancho—entre la entrada y la salida que solamente estaban separadas por una barra de hierro con bisagras—y otros dos y medio de alto, creando a la vista una puerta con forma cuadrada con un rótulo de alógenos que ponía _Adicction_. Las ventanas estaban en el piso superior, y si las había en el inferior, no estaban por la parte visible. Éstas eran amplias y de corredera, que daban a una gran terraza, desde donde podías ver el puerto de Port Ángeles.

Edward vio a su preciado Volvo por el rabillo del ojo, y tuvo claro que nadie lo iba a tocar.

—El Volvo nadie lo toca —respondió Edward—. Así que yo seré uno.

Emmett vio a su adorado Jeep aparcado meticulosamente en paralelo al lado del de Edward.

—Yo quería beber… —murmuró Emmett.

Bella apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara con un soplido de aire. El estúpido peinado que Rose y Alice le habían hecho siempre llevaba al mechón delante de sus ojos. Una vez el mechón estuvo fuera de su campo de visión pudo pensar en qué hacer. La verdad es que no le gustaba embriagarse. Nunca se acordaba de qué hacía, y las veces en las que se emborrachaba siempre acababa haciendo algo realmente vergonzoso. Por ejemplo, la última vez había intentado hacer un strip-tease delante del local, Edward se la había llevado sobre su hombro al más estilo Pedro Picapiedra, para acabar por echarle el tequila en forma de vómito por la espalda.

Sí, mejor no se emborracharía esa noche…

— ¡Yo seré la otra! —Dijo Bella rápidamente.

Rosalie la vio con ojos agradecidos, y al instante le siguieron Jasper y Emmett.

Alice, por otro lado, nunca bebía, pero prefería no conducir, pues siempre que ellos se emborrachaban y ella conducía, acaba con un ataque de histeria.

No, Alice no los volvía a llevar borrachos.

—Sois mis héroes —les dijo Jasper apoyándose en el hombro derecho de Bella y en el izquierdo de Edward.

—Claro, Supermán y la Mujer Maravilla para serviros —respondió Bella girando los ojos.

— ¡Pues mueve ese trasero para adentro, Mujer Maravilla! —Le gritó Emmett dándole una cachetada en todo el culo.

—No me obligues a buscar una escoba por todo el local, Emmett —gruñó Bella mientras andaba para la entrada del local.

Edward vio como Bella se adentraba en el local y gruñó para sus interiores por la vista de su respingón trasero. Cuando la vio bajar las escaleras casi creyó tener una erección instantánea. Su pelo caía de manera caótica y sensual por sus hombros y pechos, enmarcando su delicado rostro, que iba maquillado lo justo: ojos enmarcados en grandes sombras oscuras que hacían que sus ojos parecieran más grandes y resaltaban el gris de una manera espectacular y labios de un rojo pasión que lo llevaba a la locura. Pero cuando realmente enloqueció fue al ver su cuerpo envuelto en ese vestido azul eléctrico, strapless con dos asas anchas y que se ajustaba por completo a sus curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a poco más de medio muslo. Y para acabar de matarle los malditos zapatos negros de quince centímetros.

_"No me importaría tener esos tacones clavados en mi culo mientras tengo sexo con ella",_ pensó Edward cuando Bella acabó de bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Espabila y deja de verle el trasero a mi hermana! ¡Degenerado! —Le grito Emmett al oído mientras le daba una colleja.

Jasper rió por lo bajo, pero realmente él no estaba mucho mejor. Cuando vio a Alice tuvo ganas de encerrarla en la habitación con llave para que nadie la viera. Su pelo estaba liso, enmarcando su dulce cara de muñeca y el maquillaje era en tonos pastel, incrementando el tono violeta que tenían sus ojos. Sus labios estaban pintados de un dulce rosa pastel. Pero sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vio el pequeño vestido púrpura con cuello en barco y de tres mangas que abrazaba su cuerpo como una enredadera hasta la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver unas hermosas piernas que terminaban en un par de zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido.

En ese momento Jasper supo que la noche sería una pesadilla por los moscardones que se acercarían a su princesita.

— ¿Estás bien, Jasper? —La pregunta de Alice le sacó de su ensoñación con un respingo.

Jasper pensó en lo hermosa que se veía preocupándose siempre por los demás, con esa extraña luz que se encendía en sus ojos siempre que hablaba con él—o eso le gustaba pensar—. Jasper llevaba unos días en los que se notaba extraño. Siempre estaba pendiente de Alice, y le había vuelto a apodar—para sus interiores y de nuevo—princesa o princesita. No supo cuándo había pasado exactamente, pero lo cierto es que no lo notaba incorrecto. Se sentía bien con esos extraños cambios, por eso sonrió antes de responderle a su princesa.

—Sí. Estoy bien, princesita —le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Alice se sonrojó en cero coma, y le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Emmett, por otro lado, iba agarrando la cintura de Rosalie con un gesto posesivo, marcando terreno y advirtiendo a los demás machos del local que esa espectacular hembra era suya, y que él mismo se encargaría de quebrar los huesos que consideraría necesarios a quien osara tocarla.

No era para menos, Emmett pensaba que su palomita se veía impresionante, y contaba las horas para regresaran a la cabaña para darle alegría al cuerpo. Rose llevaba su larga melena rubia en perfectos tirabuzones. Su maquillaje era suave y en tonos rosados, a excepción de sus labios que eran del mismo rojo pasión que Bella. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una segunda piel. Era un vestido rojo pasión strapless con una gran asas que pasaba por su cuello de hombro a hombro y llegaba por medio muslo. Para Emmett, la guinda del pastel, era ver las kilométricas piernas de Rosalie y sus adorables pies en esas sandalias rojas con unos tacones de infarto.

Sí, para Emmett Swan no había mujer más hermosa que su novia.

Mientras los seis se dirigían a una mesa libre atraían miradas sobre ellos. No eran menos, los seis eran hermosos a su manera. Bella con ese aire de niña insolente amante del rock. Rosalie por su aspecto de femme fatale. Alice por su aire inocente y puro. Edward por su belleza comparable a la de un Adonis. Emmett por su atractivo físico y su aspecto bonachón. Y Jasper por la tranquilidad y belleza que desprendía su ser.

Pero a pesar de ser hermosos no encontraban ninguna mesa vacía, porque el local estaba a rebosar de gente.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! Preguntó Bella gritando para que la escucharan sobre el "Scream And Shout" de Will. y la señorita Spears.

— ¡Vamos para la barra! —Sugirió Alice.

— ¡Ok! —Dijeron Rose y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Los seis se dirigieron a la barra y nada más llegar cada uno pidió algo para tomar.

Edward y Bella pidieron una simple cerveza, dado que ya estaban acostumbrados a ella y eso no llegaba para emborracharles. Claramente pidieron una Heineken.

Alice, más partidaria de no tomar alcohol, pidió un zumo de piña, y Rosalie, por un momento, pensó en echarle tequila para animar e desinhibir a Allie, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, y decidió tomar un zumo de piña con vodka.

Jasper pidió un whiskey mezclado con Coca-Cola y Emmett un trago misterio de la casa color verde y azul.

Se pasaron el rato hablando de diversos temas, como qué hacer el próximo día, que pereza le daban tener que volver a clase o lo amargada que parecía estar últimamente la profesora de francés, pues ahora no solo se quejaba de los hombres, si no que empezaba a quejarse de las mujeres.

Cuando el "Don´t You Worry Child" de Swedish House Mafia empezó a sonar, Rosalie—que ya llevaba unas copas de más—se llevó a rastras a Emmett a la pista de baile, mientras Alice, Edward, Bella y Jasper se reían de la escena. Pero cuando empezó a sonar "Time Is Running Out" de Muse, Bella—como buena fan del grupo británico—no pudo evitar salir a la pista de baile.

Edward esperó un rato, siempre vigilándola desde la barra, pero cuando vio que Bella empezaba a contonearse sexualmente al ritmo de la música y como un tío con cara de acosador se le acercaba, salió cagando hostias en su dirección.

_"Y una mierda van a sobar a mi Bella"_, pensó Edward mientras se situaba detrás de Bella y le lanzaba la mirada del tigre al desconocido, el cual levantó las manos en gesto de rendición y se largó por una pelirroja que estaba cerca.

Con cuidado, y tanteando terreno, posó sus manso en las caderas de Bella y enterró su nariz en el cuello de ella, quedando hipnotizado por su olor a fresas y coco.

Bella sonrió al sentir a Edward en su espalda. Lo reconocería incluso estando ciega. Su olor, la forma de sus manos, el tacto de su piel… Solo Edward. Con cuidado, ella se giró y le encaró y con delicadeza, posó sus manos en el cuello de Edward, jugando de manera perezosa con su pelo mientras él dibujaba signos sin sentido sobre la piel de sus caderas.

Edward le dio un beso sobre su yugular, justo donde su pulso era más fuerte y él sintió como un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Bella. Ese era un gesto que Bella hacía cuando se abrazaban, y significaba que todo estaba bien. Edward se separó y el gris y el verde se enfrentaron. Bella supo entonces que el juego de la seducción empezaba.

Jasper tomó otro vaso de tequila mientras veía como Alice hablaba con Félix. El mismo Félix que le intentó robar los helados. Por lo que Jasper pudo oír, él estaba de vacaciones en Forks con sus tíos y esa noche había salido con sus primos a divertirse un poco.

Jasper pensó un buen sitio donde meterle la diversión.

Llenó de nuevo el baso con tequila mientras observaba detenidamente a Félix. El tío estaba bien formado, tanto que se podría llegar a compararlo con Emmett. Tenía unos ojos color avellana impresionantes y su pelo negro era lacio y su cara parecía la de un hombre de buen corazón.

Eso solo le enfurecía más.

Tenía celos de Félix, de cómo hablaba con su princesita, de cómo ella le dedicaba su atención en lugar de a él, de cómo sus miradas eran risueñas y amigables y cómo se sonreían entre ambos.

_"¿Si le doy un puñetazo en la cara seguirá sonriendo tanto?",_ se preguntó Jasper acabando el quinto baso de tequila.

Con movimientos torpes, a causa del alcohol, Jasper se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Alice.

—Tú... deja de hablar con… mi princesita o… —trató de hablar Jasper arrastrando las palabras, pero no pudo acabar la frase porque se mareó y se cayó contra la barra.

Alice, alarmada, pensó que a Jasper sería mejor que le diera el aire, pero antes tenía que despedirse de Félix.

—Félix, voy a llevar a Jasper a que le de aire —miró cómo Jasper se aferraba a la barra como si fuera su salvavidas—, así que supongo que ya nos veremos.

Félix le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tranquila, Alice —le regaló una sonrisa al más puro estilo moja bragas—. Te seguiré en Twitter pequeña duende.

Y dicho eso le guiñó un ojo en gesto de complicidad y se fue a la mesa de sus primos.

Alice, nada más Félix darle la espalda, se abalanzó sobre Jasper.

—Jazz, dime que estás consciente —le pidió ella intentando levantarlo.

— ¿Por qué me dejaste por ese cabroncete? —Preguntó Jasper con un gesto infantil producido por el tequila.

Alice, al ver el estado de Jasper, miró para la pista para decirles a los chicos que se llevaba a Jasper afuera, pero al verlos bailar decidió que ella tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación. Con pasos lentos, y en silencio, se llevó a Jasper afuera del local, y se dirigió hacía el parque que estaba al final de la calle. Cuando llegaron, Alice dejó caer a Jasper como un peso muerto sobre el banco, y después ella se sentó, y puso la cabeza de Jasper en su regazo, mientras acariciaba su pelo en un intento de relajarlo.

—Porque hace muchos años que no lo veo —le respondió sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

— ¡Pues yo soy más guapo! —Exclamó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

—Mmmm…

Alice le iba a responder, pero cuando vio que la cara de Jasper se estaba volviendo verde, se levantó rápidamente arrastrando a Jasper junto al arbusto y allí, su amor platónico de la niñez, vomitó como un bebé mientras ella apartaba el pelo de su cara, y acariciaba en círculos su espalda para relajarlo.

Cuando acabó Alice pensó que Jasper no tenía buen aspecto y sería mejor llevarlo para la cabaña para que descansara.

Con pasos lentos volvieron a la entrada de _Addiction_ y Alice dejó a Jasper recostado sobre la pared, y le pidió que no se moviera de ahí.

Lo más rápido que pudo localizó a Bella, Emmett, Rosalie y a Edward y les explicó la situación. Los cuatro asintieron y le dijeron que iban a pagar, y ella corrió junto a Jasper. No le gustaba verlo así, era como verlo enfermo y ella no soportaba ver a su caballero de ensueño enfermo.

Con cuidado, entraron el coche, y Alice volvió a recostar la cabeza de Jasper en su regazo y éste rápidamente se empezó a quedar dormido.

—Sí. Sí que eres más guapo —murmuró Alice cuando Jasper se quedó dormido.

Y después le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

.

.

.

Jasper abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud. La cabeza le dolía, como si tuviera a una banda de heavy tocando tan alto como la explosión de una bomba. Pero cuando abrió los ojos del todo, sonrió como un idiota: Alice estaba dormida enfrente suyo, por encima de las sábanas y con su pijama de Hello Kitty. Se veía adorable.

A pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza, Jasper levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla y parte de sus labios, quedando sorprendido por la suavidad de su piel. Cuando estaba comprobando si sus párpados eran tan suaves como su mejilla y sus labios, la sintió estremecerse, y pensó que tendría frío. En otras circunstancias se hubiera levantado y la hubiera metido debajo de las sábanas, pero ahora, con la resaca que tenía encima, no tenía cuerpo para nada.

Se incorporó en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, y vio la solución al ver la manta doblada a los pies de su cama. Con ternura tapó a Alice, y mientras lo hacía vio en el viejo despertador de su mesilla de noche, que apenas eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que se metió en cama, puso su brazo en la cintura de su princesita, y se puso a dormir con ella acurrucada en su pecho.

.

.

.

Edward se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, y hacía una hora que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. El simple hecho de recordar el baile con Bella lo ponía más duro que una piedra. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería tomar algo caliente y rezar a lo que sea que rige el universo, que pueda conciliar el sueño.

Con pasos pesados, bajó las escaleras, pero frenó en seco al escuchar los extraños ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

Con cuidado se acercó al marco de la puerta, y pudo distinguir una delicada figura femenina buscar entre las alacenas.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó bajito la figura cuando su dedo meñique chocó contra la esquina de la barra.

Edward sonrió como el idiota enamorado que era, y decidió colarse entre las sombras. Con cuidado se acercó a Bella y la tomó en el brazo.

Lo siguiente fue confuso.

Bella gritó y acto seguido llevó su puño a la boca del estómago de Edward. Edward se tuvo que agarrar a los hombros de Bella para no caer.

—Bells, soy yo —dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada.

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo ella— Lo siento, Edward, lo siento...

Ella le ayudó a sentarse en un taburete y después se fue a encender la luz. Lo más rápido que pudo fue a junto de Edward para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, solo me pilló por sorpresa —le dijo él quitándole hierro al asunto.

Bella asintió y frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué coño me has pegados semejante susto?

Edwards se encogió de hombros. —Me pareció divertido.

Bella bufó y Edward sonrió.

Pero Edward por primera vez, se fijó en el pijama de Bella. Era un pequeño pantaloncillo de lana que parecía querer enrollarse en su cintura y una ajustada camiseta de ositas que dejaba entrever su escote y sus hermosas clavículas.

—¿Y qué venías a hacer?

La pregunta de Bella lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—No era capaz de dormir y vine por algo caliente —le respondió con honestidad y apartando sus pensamientos del cuerpo de Bella. Ella le sonrió con complicidad.

—Yo también, pero es porque no estoy en mi cuarto y no me gusta dormir sola en sitios desconocidos —le dijo como si fuera su mayor secreto, y Edward sonrió como un bobo.

Le encantaba la forma de ser de Bella. Dura, pero podía ser dulce si se lo proponía.

Bella se alejó y Edward vio como cogía dos tazas y servía leche en ellas para luego meter una en el microondas.

—Hmm... ¿Así que no eres capaz de dormir sola, eh? —Le preguntó Edward rascándose la cabeza.

—No —respondió ella programando el microondas—. Es desde que tengo uso de memoria. Siempre recuerdo que necesito algo o alguien que conozca bien para conciliar el sueño, si no me pongo paranoica —Bella frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria—. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que dormí fuera de casa, Alice tuvo que dormir conmigo.

Bella le dio la taza caliente y unas galletas, mientras su leche se calentaba en el microondas. Ambos establecieron un cómodo silencio que perduró hasta que Bella terminó su leche con cacao con sus respectivas galletas, que fue cuando Edward le llegó los cojones necesarios para hacerle la pregunta.

— ¿Te molestaría dormir conmigo?

Bella abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Su empezó a taladrar su pecho, y un sonrojó carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.

—No, por mí sería genial —le respondió ella con una tímida y sincera sonrisa.

Edward se levantó y lavó las tazas y las cucharas, dejando a Bella pasmada por la velocidad con lo que lo hacía. Cuando acabó, ambos salieron de la cocina en silencio, y mientras subían las escaleras, Edward tomó la mano de Bella mientras ambos se miraban.

Al llegar a la habitación Edward se metió por el lado izquierdo y Bella por el derecho y una vez dentro de la cama cara a cara, Edward posó su brazo en la cintura de Bella, la arrimó a su pechó y besó su cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

.

.

.

Emmett bajó a la cocina a las diez, mientras Bella y Edward servían el desayuno. Alice estaba sentada viendo por la ventana y Jasper parecía uno de los zombies de The Walking Dead.

— ¿Te acabas de despertar ahora? —Le preguntó Edward.

— ¡Eh! ¡Baja los decibelios, amigo! —Susurró Jasper.

—Tómate esto —le dijo Alice dándole una pastilla y un zumo de naranja que Jasper no dudó en tomar.

—Mmm sí, acabo de despertar ahora —respondió Emmett sentándose al lado de Alice.

— ¿Y Rose? —Preguntó Alice.

— ¡Lista y fresca como una lechuga!

— ¡Joder! ¿Soy el único con una resaca tan grande como el culo de Scooby?

— ¿Por qué siempre os metéis con el trasero de mi perro? —Preguntó Edward con indignación.

—Sí, eres el único con resaca —le respondió Bella dejándole el desayuno delante de las narices.

— ¿Y tú como estás tan fresca? —Le preguntó Jasper a Rose.

— ¡Oh! ¡Nada más llegar Emmett y yo tuvimos una ronda de sexo digna de aparecer en el libro de historia! ¿Sabes lo bien que sienta un polvo antes de…?

— ¡En serio! ¡Deja de hablar de sexo con Emmett delante de mi persona! ¡Por todo lo santo! —Le interrumpió Bella con cara de asco y horror.

—Bella quita esa cara, parece que acabas de ver a Peter la anguila insinuándote —le dijo Alice—. Y con esa cara te saldrán arrugas, sexy.

— ¿Peter la anguila? ¿En serio, Alice? ¿En serio? —Le preguntó Edward con una ceja levantada.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es grimoso! ¡A mí si se me insinuara pondría esa cara! —Se justificó Alice señalando la cara de Bella.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Dejad de gritar! —Gritó Jasper llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Callaros y a desayunar ahora mismo! —Gritó Bella— ¡Y nada de temas sexuales o de mencionar a Peter la anguila!

Ese día se lo pasaron viendo películas, dado que Jasper tenía resaca, Emmett y Rose se encontraban con el día goloso de comida basura, Bella se encontraba perezosa, todo le daba pereza. Alice, era la enfermera de Jasper y Edward estaba todo el día con Bella, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Así que decidieron ver películas para matar el tiempo.

.

.

.

El tercer día en la cabaña empezó como el día anterior: hablando de sexo.

Como es de esperar, Bella lanzó insultos por doquier, poniendo como argumento que los quería mucho, pero no le gustaba imaginarse a su hermano metérsela a una de sus mejores amigas. Pero como ya se imaginan, eso solo provocó que Emmett y Rosalie se rieran. Ellos se divertían demasiado torturando a Bella con sus comentarios.

La mañana se la pasaron cada uno a su aire. Bella se encerró en el maravilloso despacho, y se la pasó toda la mañana leyendo un libro de poesía. Edward, se dedicó a explorar los terrenos próximos a la propiedad, admirando los bellos paisajes que había en la zona. Emmett y Rosalie se encerraron es su habitación a hacer bebés sin tener bebés. Alice buscó desde el portátil de la sala de cine la receta para hacer brownies, y fueron el postre de ese día. Y Jasper se encerró en su habitación a escuchar música y dibujar algo, que seguramente tendría que acabar en casa, y que aún no tenía una forma definida.

Y como siempre, le tocó a Bella hacer la comida, pero esta vez, Alice le ayudó, y entre ambas hicieron pollo al horno.

Emmett se lo engulló, del mismo modo que lo hacen los patos, que no mastican, engullen. Pues Emmett igualito. Al final Rosalie le tuvo que amenazar sin sexo por un mes para que dejase algo para los demás.

Con los brownies, digamos que a Bella siempre le gustó mucho el chocolate…

Una vez acabaron de comer, Rosalie y Edward recogieron la mesa, y Emmett lavó los platos mientras Jasper los secaba.

Cuando acabaron todos se sentaron de manera repartida por los sofás del salón, mirándose unos entre otros, en un muy completo e incómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Alice.

— ¿Vemos más películas? —Preguntó Jasper.

—Nah —respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Podemos ver porno! —Exclamó Emmett.

Rosalie y Bella le golpearon en ambos brazos.

—No seas cerdo —le dijo Bella.

— ¿Para qué quieres porno si me tienes a mi? —Le preguntó indignada Rosalie.

—Para darme ideas —le susurró bajito y en el oído, pero Bella lo escuchó, a lo que puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Jugamos al trivial? —Preguntó Bella.

—Creo que aquí no tenemos trivial —le dijo Jasper.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó Alice poniéndose de pie de golpe.

—Dispara —le alentó Bella.

— ¡Juguemos al pilla-escondite como cuando éramos pequeños!

Todos se acordaban del pilla-escondite. Era un juego que jugaban de pequeños y consistía en esconderse como en el escondite, pero si te encontraban, tenías que llegar al árbol sin que te pillara el que quedara, si no, quedabas tú en el próximo turno.

Bella sopesó la idea, y no le pareció mala del todo.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Emmett pensó en lo divertido que sería perseguir a su palomita a través del bosque, y la idea le agradó en exceso.

—Me encanta la idea —dijo Emmett con su sonrisa traviesa.

Rosalie, a su lado, supo leer a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de su adorado novio, y ella se limitó a decir:

—No pongo objeciones.

Jasper pensó que volver a jugar como niños les vendría bien, por lo que sonrió y le dio su visto bueno al asunto.

—Lo que digas tú ahora da lo mismo, somos mayoría absoluta —le dijo Bella a Edward echándole la lengua. Edward sonrió divertido.

—Pensaba decir que sí de todos modos.

— ¡Pues vamos! —Gritó Alice dando saltitos como un pequeño saltamontes.

Todos rieron mientras seguían a Alice al exterior del recinto, quedando a las afueras del jardín y al lado del arroyo.

— ¡El último que diga algo queda! —Gritó Jasper— ¡Algo!

— ¡Algo! —Gritó Bella.

— ¡Algo! —Gritó Alice.

— ¡Algo! —Gritó Rosalie.

— ¡Algo! —Gritó Emmett.

— ¡Algo! —Gritó Edward demasiado tarde— ¡Mierda!

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada.

—No tengas tan mal perder hombre —le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Edward se limitó a levantarle el dedo del medio y decirle un _"Cabrón"_, mientras se acercaba al árbol más cercano.

— ¡Cuenta hasta cincuenta, y despacio! —Le dijo Alice alejándose.

— ¡Empiezo! —Gritó Edward antes de empezar a contar.

En esos momentos se alegraba de haberse paseado por la propiedad por la mañana, le ofrecía la ventaja de conocer el terreno que Alice, Emmett y Bella no conocían.

Mientras contaba, pensó en que primero iría por Bella, sería la más fácil de atrapar por su torpeza, la cual él adoraba. Siempre que ella tropezaba él estaba ahí y la sostenía para que no se cayera.

Sí, amaba la torpeza de su amada Bella.

— ¡Voy! —Gritó a pleno pulmón para asegurarse que lo oyeran en las proximidades.

Con pasos lentos, y escuchando todo sonido que se producía ene el bosque, Edward anduvo hacía el arroyo. Conocía a Bella, y en lugar de ir por sitios de difícil acceso, ella iría por zonas despejadas, y la zona más despejada que había era la orilla del arroyo.

Por su mente, repasó los posibles sitios donde se podría esconder por la orilla. Había un gran sauce, perdido en ese bosque de coníferas, y era un buen sitio donde esconderse, así que con pasos lentos, y muy atento a cualquier posible acontecimiento, se fue acercando al sauce que se hallaba a trescientos metros de su posición actual.

Atento a cualquier movimiento, se metió detrás de un árbol, y lanzó varias piedras, que imitaban sus pasos alejándose. Era la técnica que más usaba cuando jugaban al pilla-escondite de pequeños.

Y siempre picaban.

Tal y como esperaba, vio como Bella asomaba su cabecita de entre las hojas del sauce, y él, intentando no ser visto, rodeó la zona, siempre detrás de los grandes árboles, hasta llegar justo detrás del tronco, y con el sigilo que caracterizan a los leones, Edward llegó a la espalda de Bella.

—Te pillé —ronroneó en su oído.

Con lo que no contaba Edward fue con que Bella pegara un salto, que su pie resbalara, y que ambos cayeran a tumbos por las raíces del sauce.

Cuando pararon de caer, Bella estaba sobre Edward.

Edward, en medio de la caída, consiguió poner a Bella sobre él para que no se hiciera daño, pero la caída no había sido para tanto.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bella acariciando su frente.

Bella estaba perdida en el mar verde esmeralda que habitaba en los orbes de Edward. Siempre le pasaba cuando enlazaban sus miradas, uno se perdía en la mirada del otro, y si les dejaban se pasarían toda la eternidad contemplándose.

Edward, de un movimiento rápido, ágil e inesperado, intercambió posiciones.

—Sí —dijo con seriedad mientras sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

Ese era el momento, no habría otro como ese.

—Edward, estás extraño —le señaló ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla y él apoyaba el peso de su cabeza en la mano de Bella.

Después de unos segundos, se armó de valor.

Separó su mejilla del cálido toque de Bella para poder verla a los ojos, porque según lo que viera en ellos sabría la respuesta a qué hacer después.

—Te amo.

Y lo vio.

No esperó más.

Se lanzó y besó los cálidos labios de su Bella.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas hermosas! Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. ¡Oix! ¡Que nuestro Ed se nos ha lanzado! ^^ Bueno, pues espero que os guste, porque lee he puesto mucho amor a este capitulo. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡A sí? Que amo a Edward y Bella.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué pensáis que hará Bella? ¿Y qué pensáis de la borarchera de Jasper? ¿?Y del comportamiento de Alice? ¿ Pensáis que Félix puede volver a aparecer?**

**Pues muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y gracias a Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, cary, Emotica G. W, , Marie Sellory, torposoplo12, Laura Katherine, Yasmina Masen y a Sky TwiCullen por los maravillosos reviews y gracias a los lectores fantasmas. ¡Valla! Nunca me habíais dejado tantos, casi monto una fiesta de la alegría :,)**

**Bueno, dejadme un review si creéis que me lo merezco, si no, no pasa nada :)**

**Besos de mama osa, Laura.**


	6. Solo hay que sentirlo

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer.

.

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

.

.

.

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Solo hay que sentirlo.**

Fiebre.

Tormentas tropicales.

Ciclones.

La fuerza de una bomba atómica.

Bella solo pensaba en lo fuerte que podía resultar cada una de esas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo solo pensaba que no eran nada en comparación a lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Los labios de Edward eran suaves, cálidos, recordándole a la textura del terciopelo, tan y como siempre se lo imaginó en sus sueños.

Sueños.

¡Ahí estaba todo! ¡Era solo un sueño!

Así que como solo era un sueño, Bella—como siempre imaginaba hacer—llevó sus manos a la nuca de Edward para acariciar los rebeldes mechones que nacían en esa zona de su anatomía. Eran fuertes y suaves como la seda, y a Bella le encantó cómo se sentía sobre las yemas de sus dedos.

Por otra parte, Edward estaba que no cabía en sí, al sentir cómo Bella movía sus labios acompasadamente con los suyos, y cuando las manos de ella se enredaron en su nuca para empezar a juguetear con su pelo, no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Entonces no pudo contenerse, y su legua—anhelante de la esencia de Bella— delineó los labios de ella.

Con gusto y sorpresa, Bella abrió lo justo de su boca para que la lengua de Edward empezara a danzar dentro de su legua, y Bella le dio batalla. Ella no se dejaba dominar nunca por nadie, y ésta claramente no era la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Edward posó sus manos en la cadera de ella para atraerla sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, pero le disgustaba mucho el tener tanta ropa entre ambos, y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante la intensidad del beso con Bella, y en un gesto de descontrol por parte de ella, mordió con travesura el labio inferior de Edward.

Definitivamente Edward se descontroló con esa pequeña y juguetona mordida, y su manos se metieron por debajo de la vieja sudadera de The Ramones de Bella, trazando con cuidado el contorno de su figura, sintiendo con deleite lo suave que era la piel de Bella, y como era de esperar, cierta parte del cuerpo de Edward acabo de despertar por completo.

Bella se sentía en la gloria.

Sus sueños nunca le dejaba a Bella nada que desear.

Cuando ella sintió como cierta parte de Edward se clavaba contra su muslo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sus sueños nunca avanzaban mucho más, así que en cuestión de cinco segundos se despertaría en su cama, seguramente porque Alice estaba berreando como siempre que dormían juntas.

Cinco.

Cuatro.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

_"Uno… ¿Uno?"_ se preguntó Bella inquieta. Sus sueños siempre se quedaban ahí. A pesar de encantarle la idea de poder llegar más lejos en sus sueños con Edward, su maltrecha mente sabía que no sabía como proceder, porque ella… bueno, ella aún seguía en el grupo de lo que seguramente sería "virgen a los cuarenta, si es que alguien te llega a querer con cuarenta". Por eso se sintió nerviosa.

Cuando Edward acomodó a Bella mejor, a ella se le clavó una pequeña rama en la espalda.

Dolió.

En los sueños nunca sentía dolor.

Entonces Bella abrió los ojos y la realidad la golpeó.

No estaba soñando.

Bella decidió—ya que desgraciadamente no estaba soñando—que lo mejor, antes de lanzarse a la piscina de la incomodidad entre amigos, sería separarse de Edward para hablar, así que con cuidado, fue ralentizando el beso, hasta que acabó en un sencillo roce y con la frente de Edward apoyada sobre la de Bella.

—Te quiero, Isabella Marie Swan —confesó Edward sobre sus labios y sin moverse un solo milímetro de ella. Aunque Edward pensaba en que su amiguito necesitaba atención urgente por parte de su muy apreciada mano derecha.

—Creo que debes frenar un poco, vaquero —le dijo Bella sentándose, pero sin separar ambas frentes.

Edward frunció el ceño y con cuidado se separó de ella para poder verla a lo ojos.

—Respondiste a mi beso y pensé que te…

Antes de que Edward acabara, Bella pensó que Edward se debería sentir un estúpido, y de hecho, él le había dicho que la… amaba, así que no se sentía tan expuesta emocionalmente como si no supiera la respuesta.

—Me gustas, Edward —ella le regaló una amplia y amable sonrisa—, pero no creo que sea lo mejor empezar a besarme como si nada y luego apuntarme con ese misil que tienes entre las piernas.

Bella sonrió de manera pícara, porque lo que había sentido sobre su muslo era grande, más grande de lo que se había imaginado.

Edward se sonrojó y sintió como su querido amiguito se escondía entre sus piernas de vergüenza.

—Y-yo-yo n-no que-quería q-que t-tú… —empezó a tartamudear Edward, pero rápido se silenció cuando Bella, con cuidado, posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Bella estaba sonrojada y Edward soltó una pequeña queja por la separación tan repentina.

—Tú también, me gustas —Bella se sonrojó aún más—. Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Esas palabras hicieron que Edward sonriera como el idiota enamorado que era, y sin pensárselo dos veces, su boca regresó a la de Bella, enzarzándose en un reconocimiento de bocas entre ambos. Edward no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando Bella, pícara, volvió a morderle el labio inferior.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron y Edward se atrevió a preguntar, olvidándose por completo que tenía que estar buscando a sus amigos por las proximidades de la cabaña:

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, pequeña mordedora?

Bella sonrió mientras pensaba su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te rechace después de sentir esa gran maravilla que tienes entre las piernas? —Le preguntó divertida.

Edward levantó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— ¡Así que solo me quieres por mi pene! —Puso cara de cachorrito—. Y yo pensando que realmente —acorraló a Bella entre su cuerpo y el suelo— me querías por tu sentimiento puro y casto.

Ambos se quedaron embobados, perdidos entre sus miradas, enfrentando el verde esmeralda perteneciente a Edward, y el gris propio de una nube a punto de causar una tormenta de Bella.

—Te amo, Edward, me dí cuenta hace poco, muy poco, pero te conozco desde hace mucho, así que sabes perfectamente que sí quiero ser tu novia.

Y después de eso, ambos firmaron el acuerdo con un beso lleno de necesidad.

.

.

.

— ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Si sigues escapando la paliza será peor! —Exclamó Emmett detrás de Edward.

— ¡Emmett deja de ser un machista de mierda! —Gritó Bella saltándole a la espalda a Emmett.

— ¡Emmett! Reflexiona, por favor —le pidió Edward.

— ¡Y una mierda, Cullen! ¡Has mancillado a mi hermana! —Gritó echándose sobre espaldas en el sofá dejando a Bella ahí.

—Emmett, estás comportándote como un cabronazo —le dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Piensa que ahora serán felices! —Le dijo Alice intentando que Emmett no matara a su único primo.

—Sí, Edward es un depravado, y Bella no se queda atrás —le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa llena de maldad bien intencionada.

— ¡Es que como le toques un solo pelo a mi hermana juro que te corto el pirulí, Cullen!

Todos se carcajearon por la expresión de Emmett, que seguía persiguiendo como un demente a Edward.

— ¿A qué pelo del cuerpo te refieres? —Le preguntó Bella con picardía.

— ¡Edward Cullen, despídete de tu pene! —Vociferó Emmett.

— ¡Ahora ya me entiendes con Rose! —Le acusó Bella con el regocijo que le llenaba al saber que su hermano ya le entendía.

— ¡Pero es distinto! —Protestó Emmett.

— ¡Es exactamente lo mismo! —Le dijo Jasper con maldad.

Emmett abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Con pasos largos y decididos alcanzó a Edward, y se inclinó ligeramente para que sus caras quedaran a escasos milímetros, y entonces unió sus miradas para decirle de la manera más seria posible:

—Veo a mi hermana llorar, y te dejo estéril.

Y dicho eso le dio una bofetada "amistosa" en la cara.

—Primero: ¡Auch! —Edward se sobó la mejilla—. Y segundo: Si la hago llorar, yo mismo me mato, Emmett.

Emmett lo miró con seriedad, y entonces esbozó la amplia sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Confió en ti, amigo.

.

.

.

—Era visto que esos dos iban a terminar juntos —le comentó Alice a Jasper.

Jasper sonrió mientras ambos veían el documental sobre criminología en la sala. Emmett y Rosalie estaban… a lo que estuviesen, y Edward y Bella habían salido a dar una vuelta por las proximidades y seguramente a darse una buena ración de besuqueos, mientras ellos estaban tumbados en el sofá compartiendo un bol a rebosar de palomitas, y Jasper teniendo una bolsa de Cheetos y Alice comiéndose una bolsa de Chips Ahoy.

—Edward siempre estuvo coladito por Bells —le dijo Jasper a Alice.

—Yo, si te digo la verdad, me lo olisqueaba —le respondió Alice metiéndose de lleno una galleta en la boca.

—Al igual que Emmett por Rose —le dijo Jasper señalando a Alice con un Cheeto.

—Siempre pensé que era la naturaleza de Emmett ser tan sobreprotector, por eso me sorprendió cuando se lo pidió a Rose.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Si Emmett siempre nos torturaba hablando de Rose! —Exclamó Jasper.

— ¡¿Qué me estás contando?! —Alice se incorporó demasiado rápido haciendo que algunas palomitas salieran del bol.

Jasper se carcajeó, mientras pensaba en lo adorable que se veía Alice.

—Sí, Emmett adora a Rose, por eso no me puse a lo cavernícola cuando empezaron a salir juntos —le dijo Jasper estirándose para coger una Ahoy de Alice.

En ese momento, el móvil de Alice sonó la música del Mario Bros, indicando que tenía un WhatsApp… En realidad, la musiquita llevaba sonando todo el día—gracias a eso Jasper había encontrado a Alice en el bosque—, y Alice no había dejado su móvil en ningún momento, pensando Jasper que el aparato empezaría a echar humo en cualquier momento.

Lo peor era la extraña sensación que tenía Jasper. Cada vez que el móvil sonaba y Alice leía el mensaje, ella esbozaba una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, dejándole a él en un segundo plano.

_"¿Es ridículo tener celos de un móvil?"_, pensó Jasper.

Pero lo que más le carcomía por dentro era el no saber con quién estaba hablando Alice.

Sí, definitivamente eso era lo peor para el caballero sureño. Así que se armó de valor para preguntárselo.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Allie?

Alice frunció el ceño. No era normal que Jasper le preguntara eso. Ambos, muy a su pesar, siempre tuvieron una relación de amistad donde el silencio y el no saber lo que hacía cada segundo era fundamental, y que Jasper le preguntara algo como con quién estaba hablando, pues le parecía extraño.

—No sé si te acordarás por la borrachera que cogiste, pero… ¿Te acuerdas de Félix?

La mano derecha de Jasper—la única debajo de la pequeña manta que los cubría—se hizo un puño.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Preguntó irónicamente— Si mal no recuerdo fue él que intentó robarte lo helados.

Lo helados era solo una excusa para que Alice pensara mala de ese tipo, y Jasper lo sabía perfectamente.

Alice empezó a carcajearse, y Jasper frunció el ceño confuso.

— ¿Aún te acuerdas de eso? —Preguntó entre risas, pero Jasper no movía un triste músculo de su cara.

—Fue el día en que nos conocimos. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el día en que cambiaste mi vida, Alice? —Dijo serio Jasper.

Ante eso, Alice calló de manera abrupta, mientras su pecho latía como el de un corcel trotando a toda potencia. _¿Sería posible que su caballero sueño sintiese algo por ella?_

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Jazz? —Le preguntó Alice dándole un pequeño mordisquito a la galleta que sostenía su mano.

Jasper lanzó un suspiro al aire. Siempre que Alice le llamaba Jazz y le miraba con esos ojos violetas tan llenos de vida y misterio con esa extraña luz, él estaba perdido porque no le podía negar nada.

—No creo que Rose lo contradiga, pero tú, pequeña duende hiperactiva —ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa divertida—, cambiaste mi mundo desde que te sostuve para que no cayeras cuando ese idota te empujó —Jasper tomó una bocanada de aire para continuar—. En Houston yo era el típico niño marginado social que vivía pegado a su bloque de dibujo, y todos huían despavoridos de mí lado, Alice, solo Rose me acompañaba diciendo que los demás eran unos idiotas por no ver lo buena persona que era. Por eso cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos veníamos a Forks, a mi no me importó. De hecho, creo que hasta me alegré. Entonces cuando acabamos de mudarnos a la casa, mi madre nos dijo que saliéramos a explorar el pueblo y nos dio unos dólares y el nuevo número de casa para llamar desde una cabina si nos perdíamos. Y mientras entrábamos en el único parque de Forks, te vi. Parecías asustada, a punto de llorar, y él parecía querer empujarte en cualquier momento. Rose también lo vio y fuimos a ayudarte, y cuando te sostuve, me dije que no dejaría que nada te pasara, y así logramos que Félix se fuera. Y después —Jasper soltó un bufido divertido—, bueno, llegaste con tu alegría por doquier y nos presentaste a Bella, Edward y Emmett, y fue cuando tuve la certeza que mi vida había cambiado radicalmente. El niño solitario, triste y rarito se vio rodeado de buenos amigos que pensó que jamás tendría, y todo gracias a ti, Alice Brandon.

Jasper se calló al acabar y se quedó pensativo mirando el bol de palomitas y la mano de Alice, inmóvil, dentro de él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Alice saltó desde el otro extremo del sofá y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias, Jasper —le susurró al oído Alice mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba silenciosamente por su mejilla.

.

.

.

—Nuestra Bella está creciendo —dijo Rosalie mientras vía por la ventana de la habitación cómo Bella y Edward entraban por el portal del jardín trasero y Edward le robaba un beso.

—¡Te juro que como Edward la cague se las tendrá que ver con los hombres Swan, porque estoy seguro que Charlie no se quedará sentado en el sillón viendo el paso de las estaciones! —Le dijo Emmett saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en su cintura.

Por la mente de Rosalie pasó el agradable recuerdo de lo que había debajo de esa diminuta toalla, y al instante se sintió excitada.

—Charlie es más de perseguir a Edward día y noche, esperar a que cometa un pequeño error y meterlo en prisión durante el tiempo que considere necesario —Rosalie se calló un momento—. No, definitivamente Charlie le pegaría un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

Emmett, con pasos rápidos, fue junto a Rosalie y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Sí, eso pega más al estilo Swan —murmuró Emmett besando el cuello de Rosalie.

—Si el estilo Swan es como tú en la cama, es de lo mejorcito del país…

Emmett y Rosalie empezaron a besarse. Emmett, impulsivo por naturaleza, no dejó que Rosalie terminara de hablar. Nunca tenía lo que necesitaba de ella, porque simplemente lo quería todo.

— ¡La pizza llegará en quince minutos, así que o echáis un rapidito o os quedáis sin cenar! —Gritó Bella desde el pasillo.

—Puede que empezara a salir con Edward, pero sigue estando amargada —murmuró Emmett sobre los labios de Rose.

—Tu espera a que descubra el sexo, ya verás cómo la echarás de menos —le dijo Rose con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la ducha escuchando las protestas de Emmett, que solo la hicieron reír como solo él hacía.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacemos mañana? —Preguntó Bella antes de engullirse un gran trozo de pizza. Bueno, el cuarto.

—Podemos hacer una tarde de juegos —propuso Jasper.

—¡Sí! ¡Al strip poker! —Gritó Emmett.

— ¡Y una mierda me voy a desnudar! —Grito Bella— No es por mal, eh… —susurró.

— ¿Al parchís? –Preguntó Edward.

—Al parchís ya jugaste mucho desde hace años, Edward —le dijo Emmett dándole un codazo en las costillas de manera juguetona.

—Es para despedirse, ya sabes, ahora conmigo lo último que nos vamos a poner a hacer es a jugar al parchís —le respondió Bella guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

— ¡Joder Bella, que eres mi hermana! —Exclamó Emmett con cara de asco y apartando la pizza de la boca.

— ¡Ahh! ¿Ahora ya no te resulta gracioso, Emmett? —Le preguntó Bella con un brillo maléfico en la mirada.

Y Emmett supo lo que significaba esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que le lanzaba Bella siempre que estaba a punto de hacer algo que solo podía significar una sola cosa para él: sufrimiento. Largo y agónico sufrimiento. Y en este caso sería vengativo, por todas esas veces en las que él bromeo con su amada palomita.

Ahora sufriría de parte de la oveja negra que le mostraría y hablaría de las virtudes de su leoncito.

—No lo hagas —le pidió Emmett.

—Parece mentira que a estas alturas de la vida no me conozcas, Emmett Swan —le dijo Bella con la sonrisa de la victoria ya tatuada en su cara.

—No entiendo lo de jugar al parchís —dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

Todos suspiraron al oír a Alice. A estas alturas debería ser una pervertida más del grupo, pero contra todo pronóstico, era demasiado inocente, hasta el punto de no entender los dobles sentidos de las cosas en muchas ocasiones.

— ¡A tocarse, coño! —Le gritó Rosalie desde la esquina de la barra.

— ¿To-to-tocarse? —Preguntó Alice sonrojada y tartamudeando.

—Masturbarse —dijo Bella en voz monótona.

—En este caso cascársela, o en el femenino, hacerse dedos —le completó Rosalie.

—Los tíos también dicen eso de hacerse pajas —le recordó Bell.

—Nunca lo entendí, es decir, ¿qué tiene que ver la paja con cascársela? —Le preguntó una muy seria Rosalie a Bella.

—Ya, la verdad es que no tiene mucho que ver, pero…

— ¡Pero pollas! —Gritó Emmett— ¡Rose, si no quieres que me empalme por tu forma de hablar sobre cascársela mejor cállate!

— ¡Emmett, eso en privado, joder! —Le gritó Bella levantándose y con cara de asco.

— ¡No me da la gana! —Le respondió Emmett levantándose de golpe.

A Emmett siempre le hacía gracia picar a Bella, era divertido ver como su cara cambiaba por segundos de tonos de rojos y extraña muecas y expresiones faciales, haciéndolo un espectáculo digno de admiración. Lo mejor era cuando le subía a caballito y Bella le daba contra la pared, porque Bella podía ser pequeña, pero tenía más fuerza que el maldito Hércules.

Sí, sus peleas entre hermanos eran divertidamente épicas.

Emmett avanzó rápidamente y le saltó a la espalda, pero por falta de equilibrio y para afianzarse mejor bajó sus manos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Le preguntó Bella al ver que sus manos iban en dirección a sus tetas, soltando las manos de Emmett y echándose hacía atrás para que Emmett bajara.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! —Exclamó Emmett antes de caerse al suelo.

Bella se cayó sobre él, y nada más acabar sobre su hermano, éste la echó al lado como si un triste y mísero saco de patatas fuera, dejando a Bella con el pelo delante de la cara al más puro estilo Samara **(1)**.

Todos habían permanecido en silencio viendo la peculiar riña entre los dos hermanos. Lo cierto es que ya todos estaban acostumbrados, porque desde siempre, Emmett y Bella habían sido así. Pero Edward, al ver a Bella caerse, rápidamente fue a ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó mientras con cuidado le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

—Sí, gracias —le respondió ella antes de darle un corto y casto beso.

— ¡Awww! ¡Qué tiernos! —Exclamó Alice.

Edward y Bella se miraron, y ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, y con cuidado, se incorporaron para volver a la mesa.

— ¡Emmett esa era mi porción! —Exclamó Bella.

— ¡Tú te comiste cuatro! —Le acusó.

— ¡Bah! ¡Vete a la mierda, hombre! —Exclamó Bella yendo a una encimera para buscar su postre a base de patatillas Pringles al punto de sal.

— ¿Y qué hacemos mañana entonces? —Preguntó Rose.

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos a un popurrí de juegos seleccionados al azar? —Propuso Edward.

Todos sopesaron la idea por unos minutos. Todos tenían claro que no se iban a quedar a ver más películas, eso si tal el último día, y de echo, Rosalie ya estaba planeando una salida a Port Ángeles de nuevo para dentro de dos días.

—No me parece mal —dijo Alice.

—A mi tampoco —respondió Bella.

— ¡También podemos ver porno! —Exclamó Emmett.

—Tío, ¿qué coño tienes con el porno? —Le preguntó Jasper.

—Es divertido —respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

—En fin... La idea me parece buena —dijo Jasper.

— ¡Ya sabía yo que a ti te iba ver porno! —Exclamó Emmett.

— ¡Qué no era por el porno! ¡Era por la idea de Edward! —Exclamó Jasper.

Todos miraron a Rosalie que permanecía en silencio, pensando en que a su novio le gustara ver porno, mientras salía con ella, no podía ser ni normal ni bueno.

— ¿Rose? —Le preguntó Bella.

—Por mi no hay fallo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero Emmett, tú y yo hablaremos más tarde sobre tu pequeña obsesión por el porno.

Al acabar la pizza, Jasper se quedó a limpiar los vasos de las bebidas, y Alice se quedó a su lado para ayudarle, mientras que las otras dos parejas se iban para la cama.

Primero subieron Emmett y Rosalie, que fueron a tiro fijo, y cinco minutos después Edward y Bella.

Edward, empujó a Bella contra la puerta de su habitación, y sin previo aviso empezó a besarla con necesidad. Se había pasado años anhelando el contacto de sus labios, y ahora había descubierto que era adicto a ellos, a su textura, a su suavidad, a su sabor… a todo. Nunca parecía saciarse de la necesidad que lo embargaba.

Bella llevó sus manos a su nuca. Había descubierto cómo le gustaba a Edward que jugueteara con su pelo, y a ella le encantaba la sensación de las hebras de pelo de Edward bailando entre sus dedos. Tal y como esperaba, al hacerlo, Edward soltó un gemido sobre sus labios, y Bella aprovechó para meter su legua en la boca de Edward, empezando a reconocerla, y encontrándose con la lengua de Edward dentro, empezando una sensual y caótica danza.

Edward movió sus manos por los costados de Bella, sintiendo lo pequeña que era y sin entender porqué se tapaba debajo de sudaderas tan grandes. El cuerpo de Bella era más pequeño, pero parecía haber sido moldeado para encajar a la perfección en el suyo.

Por otro lado, Edward sentía el sabor saldo de las patatillas en la boca de Bella, y ella notaba el sabor a Pepsi en la boca de él, pero eso no les disgustaba.

Edward fue disminuyendo la velocidad del beso a medida que notaba que su querido amiguito empezaba a despertarse, haciendo que Bella pensara que esos últimos besos parecían aleteos de mariposas.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿Te parece bien, si los próximos días, dormimos juntos? —Le peguntó Edward con cierto temor a su rechazo.

—Me encantaría —le respondió dándole un pico—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

—Dime.

—Nunca dormí mejor que antes de ayer contigo —le confesó Bella enfrentando el gris de su mirada con el verde de Edward.

—Pensaba que era el único —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Pues creo que será mejor que nos vayamos para cama.

.

.

.

—Y bueno… ¿Ya sabes qué carrera harás? —Le preguntó Jasper a Alice sin dejar de lavar el vaso. Alice se apoyó contra la encimera mientras miraba el techo y sopesaba las ideas.

—Me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con el diseño, como diseño civil, pero aún no estoy muy segura.

Jasper sonrió. Era típico de Alice ser una indecisa nata, pues a ella le interesaban demasiadas cosas.

—Siempre puedes venirte conmigo a estudiar psicología —le ofreció con una sonrisa, porque ya conocía su reacción.

— ¡Por favor no! ¡Odio a los psicólogos! ¡No son para nada lógicos! ¡Solo se basan en conjeturas! —Exclamó horrorizada pero luego se calló al darse cuenta que era lo que Jasper iba a estudiar—. Sin ofender, claro.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, pero se calló cuando escuchó el móvil de Alice. A este paso Jasper iba acabar odiando el juego de Mario Bros...

— ¿Félix? —Preguntó secándose las manos.

—Sí —le respondió Alice con una sonrisa.

Jasper se quedó en silencio, viendo como Alice intentaba reprimir una risa mientras leía lo que ese payaso le ponía.

Y eso le ponía a él enfermo.

— ¿Te dice algo interesante? —Le preguntó, indagando más en el tema. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Alice se mordía el labio, e instintivamente frunció el ceño.

—Dice que quiere quedar conmigo para la semana, pero no estoy muy segura… ¿tú que dices? —Le preguntó con ese brillito especial en su mirada.

Lo que Jasper no sabía era que ese brillito era por la esperanza de que él le dijese que no fuera, que le pidiese que se quedara a su lado.

Jasper en ese momento lo vio todo rojo, y tuvo ganas de decirle que lo mandara a la mierda, pero al ver ese brillo creyó ver que a Alice le gustaba aquel cabroncete de primera.

¡Oh qué equivocado estaba!

— ¡Claro! ¡Ve con él! ¡Ir al cine! ¡Y luego cuando él te lleve a casa dale un puto beso de buenas noches! —Le gritó en un tono monocorde, irónico e hiriente a Alice mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina de un portazo y dejando tras de él a una Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jasper subió por las escaleras, ofuscado y sin ver bien por donde iba, y llegó a su habitación por inercia, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe.

Se tiró en cama, y entonces el olor a Alice llegó a su nariz. Cuando ella se quedó dormida con él, dejó su aroma frutal y exótico en su almohada.

Como si tuviera un resorte, se levantó y hizo lo único que de cierto modo le aliviaba: dibujar.

Cogió el bloc donde días atrás empezara aquel dibujo sin ton ni son, y se pasó cinco horas dibujando, dejando que su mente pensara en todo y en nada la mismo tiempo, y sobre todo reflexionando en su relación con Alice.

Cuando en la hoja tuvo la figura que deseaba, se dio cuenta de una cosa muy simple e ilógica: Se había enamorado de su princesita.

* * *

**¡Hey sexy ladies! Bueno, espero que os gustase el nuevo capítulo de SALIC. Ya visteis como reaccionó nuestra Bella y que nuestro caballero sureño se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos *-***

**Pero decidme: ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó? ¿Lo amasteis o lo odiasteis? ¿Os gusta la relación entre hermanos de Emmett y Bella? ¿Os gustó el momento Edward Bella? ¿Qué pensáis que va a hacer Alice con Félix y Jasper? ¿Creéis que soy mala por dejarlo ahí? ¿Qué soy una depravada? Yo sé que sí lo pensáis e.e**

**Bueno, aparte de eso quería agradecer los favoritos y los follows y gracias a Yasmina Masen, Marie Sellory , Emotica G. W, KarlisCullen, hilarycullen17, cary, YasminaRG, torposoplo12, Solange cerezo, Laura Katherine, y a robcesionadatwilighter por los maravillosos reviews,**

**¡Caray nenas! ¡Con tanto review hermoso me estáis mal criando! Pero se agradecen.**

**¡Ah qué casi se me olvida! Tenéis un trailer del fic, y el enlace esta en mi perfil pero os lo pongo aquí también :) siempre se me olvida ponéroslo jajaja**

**watch?v=B3F-plfvkyI**

**Bueno, y como os digo siempre, dejadme un review si creéis que me lo merezco.**

**Besos, mamá osa (Lau).**


	7. Sentimientos reencontrados

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

.

**_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**.**

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sentimientos reencontrados en un viejo karaoke.**

El resto de la estancia en la gran cabaña de los Hale fue un gran descontrol. Como nos esperábamos, el desmadre empezó con las bromas de carácter sexual por parte de Emmett, pero al parecer el tiro le salió por la culata cuando Bella se incorporó a sus bromas de sexo, siendo ella y Edward los protagonistas.

Emmett persiguió a Edward por la cabaña durante veinte minutos.

Rosalie y Bella no paraban de carcajearse mientras veían la situación entre sus novios y ambas discutían quien era el mejor besador de ambos. A Bella, lo que menos le gustaba era que Emmett era su hermano, y las descripciones que le daba Rose eran demasiado descriptivas, por lo que su cara mientras oía las descripciones eran de puro asco, y más que asco.

Alice, mientras tanto, miraba la escena divertida, y actuando de mediadora de vez en cuando con sus dos alocadas amigas, pero en su interior aún se sentía abatida por Jasper. Desde aquella pelea por la noche, él no le había dirigido ni una mísera palabra, ni siquiera de cordialidad. Por eso Alice se estaba planteando la idea de dejar su estúpido—porque era estúpido—amor por Jasper en el olvido y centrarse en quien realmente parecía estar interesado en ella, porque claramente a estas alturas, Jasper debería odiarla y por el contrario Félix, la estaba haciendo sonreír con sus estúpidos mensajes de texto y lanzándole indirectas muy directas.

Jasper, estaba sentado, y acabando de garabatear en su bloc algo que no sabía ni cómo acabaría siendo, simplemente dejaba que su mano vagara sobre el papel, haciendo delicados trazos con una forma no definida. Era lo único que quitaba de sus pensamientos a Alice, y por eso se abstraía dibujando algo que al llegar a casa pasaría a un lienzo.

No quería pensar en Alice Brandon, ni mucho menos en sus recién descubiertos sentimientos sobre ella.

La única vez que se había enamorado fue en Texas, y la cosa no acabó muy bien para él.

Caroline Witherhale era la niña más hermosa que había a sus soñadores nueve años. Era rubia, tan rubia como el mismísimo oro amarillo de joyería, y sus ojos eran amarillos como el ámbar. Era la primera vez que había suspirado por una chica y ella lo sabía, por lo que se acabó burlando de él delante de toda la escuela. Entonces fue cuando se encerró al cien por cien en su propia burbuja con Rose, saliendo de ella poco después, gracias a su pequeña princesa que estaba siendo intermediaria entre Isabella y Rosalie.

Los últimos días los pasaron relajados, y el anterior día de marcharse decidieron meterse en la piscina por el extraño día de calor que invadió la zona.

Cuando Emmett vio a Rosalie en un diminuto bikini rojo casi le dio un infarto, y en menos de media hora ambos estaban encerrados en su habitación con Emmett demostrándole lo mucho que le gustaba ese bikini: tirado por el suelo.

Edward casi se ahogó en su propia baba cuando contempló el delicado y—que nadie sabía que conocía por su tendencia a ropa de dos tallas más grande que ella—curvilínea figura de Bella cubierta por un simple y provocativo bikini blanco. Sobra decir que tuvo una erección.

Jasper, por otro lado, quedó embelesado por lo bella que se veía Alice con el bikini azul marino, dejándole contemplar sus largas y torneadas piernas de bailarina. Y no pudo evitar excitarse al verla.

A la media hora de que Emmett y Rosalie desaparecieran a hacer lo que ya todos sabían, Edward y Bella fueron a ducharse y, seguramente, a arroparse juntos, pero a decir verdad, desde hacía unos días que Bella se había planteado llegar a la tercera base con Edward. Era cierto que apenas llevaban unos días juntos, pero se conocían de toda una vida, y Bella sabía como era Edward, y que nunca le haría daño. Por eso le confiaría su vida si fuese necesario, pero ella aún sabía que era muy pronto como para llegar a la última fase de la relación, y sabía, si sabía mucho, que en poco tiempo sería el momento perfecto para esa nueva etapa de su relación.

Y cuando se fueron, quedaron Alice y Jasper solos.

La incomodidad se hizo presente entre los dos. Jasper de cierto modo estaba arrepentido por lo que le dijo a Alice, pero su terquedad le decía que debía mantenerse en su posición. Alice, por su lado, se mordía el labio, nerviosa, mientras flotaba en la piscina y notaba la profunda mirada de Jasper clavada en ella, taladrándola.

Entonces Alice se cansó de esperar, y sintió como lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos cerrados para acabar muriendo en la tibia agua de la piscina. ¿Por qué debería ella, estar esperando por alguien que claramente nunca la iba a amar? ¿Qué iba ella a ganar mientras sus mejores años se escurrían ante ella como el agua entre sus dedos? ¿Qué iba a conseguir soñando con algo que nunca iba a suceder?

_"Solo un corazón roto"_, pensó Alice con pesar.

Y con eso fue nadando debajo del agua para que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua nada más nacer, y mientras tanto Jasper admiraba a Alice debajo del agua, como si fuera una sirena que le llamaba.

Nada más salir del agua, Alice se envolvió su toalla de gatitos alrededor de su cuerpo, y Jasper pensó por un momento, que la niña que había "rescatado" cuando era pequeña había vuelto, porque aquella Alice que estaba viendo parecía muy frágil y perdida, y sus ojos violetas ya no brillaban con esa lucecita que tanto le gustaba.

Eran como si hubiesen perdido la esperanza, y al Jasper al pensar eso, se asustó realmente, porqué ¿quién era Alice Brandon si no tenía esperanzas de nada? Solamente sería un espejismo, un fantasma de lo que un día llegó a ser.

Alice, con la cabeza gacha se metió en la cabaña, y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha en el baño de la habitación, y cuando desde el pasillo escuchó la alegre risa de Edward y Bella desde la habitación, por primera vez envidió a sus amigos.

Ella también quería eso, ¿era mala por anhelar lo que sus amigos tenían?

Fue eso lo último que necesitó para decidirse.

Que Jasper no la supiera apreciar no significaba que ella se fuese a pasar su vida esperando por el idiota caballero sureño que parecía ignorarla olímpicamente.

Así que en un acto de valentía, decidió llamar a Félix, y ambos hablaron sobre quedar algún día, y ella aceptó.

.

.

.

El último trimestre del curso empezó, y todos podían sentir sobre sus hombros el peso de los exámenes que aún, ni siquiera, estaban puestos.

Rosalie, como buena previsora, empezó duro desde el primer día, y Emmett se vio arrastrado por la gran energía de su encantadora novia.

Edward previno el desastre que sería Bella en el aspecto de física y química, por lo que nada más el primer día—a pesar de que no vieron nada de nada—él ya estaba explicándole por encima (y lo que entendía sin haber sido explicado por el profesor) a Bella. No fue una sorpresa para él el ver a su "adorable" novia refunfuñar y amenazarle con no manosear sobre la tela a sus muy queridas Pili y Mili por lo que quedaba de curso. No hace falta explicar que Pili y Mili eran las tetas de Bella.

Jasper por su parte se había vuelto hermético, hasta el punto de no hablar ni en casa. Sabía que debía hablar con Alice , porque la conocía perfectamente y por eso podía afirmar completamente que ella no era como Caroline Witherhale, y que tenían un par de años más desde que todo eso ocurrió y ahora sabía como llevar esos asuntos, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo.

¿Quién le podía asegurar que Alice también le amaba? ¿Quién le iba a decir que no saldría con su corazón hecho trizas o peor… herir a Alice en el proceso? Por eso se mantenía al margen. Escuchaba a Rosalie cuando hablaba con ella por el móvil en la cocina y en la sala, intuyendo las respuestas y preguntas de su princesa por las contestaciones de su hermana. Eso era lo único que lo mantenía a flote junto el nuevo cuadro que estaba empezando a dibujar en el lienzo.

Alice había quedado con Félix un par de veces. Era atento, simpático y la hacía reír como la enana que era. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por Jasper. De cierto modo suponía que le pasaba eso porque había estado prácticamente toda su vida enamorada de ese idiota que se negaba a ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices.

—Brandon, dígame qué es el espacio muestral.

Alice parpadeó dos veces saliendo de su embobamiento al pensar en lo sucedido las dos semanas anteriores. Con disimulo encontró la respuesta en la esquina de su libro de texto de matemáticas, y pensó para ella la frase que iba a decir. Tomó una inspiración y sin titubear respondió:

—El espacio muestral es el conjunto de todos los posibles resultados.

El señor Streat asintió con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro porque sabía que Brandon era la mejor de la clase.

Y Alice sabía que la probabilidad se le daba de miedo.

—Muy Alice, pero no te descentres —le dijo el señor Streat antes d seguir escribiendo en la pizarra.

Muchos pensaron que Alice era el ojito derecho del profesor de matemáticas, y Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Emmett sonrieron con satisfacción al ver la cara de asco que le puso Stanley a Alice por no fallar la pregunta. Pero Jasper sonrió orgulloso por su princesa, y lo hizo libremente porque al estar Alice detrás de él, podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

—La cara de asco de Stanley fue…

—Monumental —terminó Bella la frase de Rosalie. Alice solamente soltó una pequeña carcajada de sus labios.

—Es mala, pero solamente creo que está confundida —repuso Alice amablemente.

— ¡Lo qué es esa, es una puta! —Replicó Bella con indignación.

—Perra.

—Meretriz, dicho finamente —concluyó Bella con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó Alice horrorizada.

Bella levantó las manos en gesto de rendición, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro. Realmente pensaba eso de Stanley. Era una puta, perra, meretriz, llámalo equis, pero la cuestión era que Stanley era una guarra y punto.

—Si Bella, es buena —le dijo Rosalie haciéndole ojitos y pucheros.

Alice suspiró con resignación. Sus amigas no tenían remedio.

—Está bien…

— ¿Creéis que esta blusa me queda bien? —Preguntó Rosalie señalando su blusa color verde que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo enmarcando sus curvas y su cuerpo de manera deliciosa.

—Yo te daba —le dijo Bell con una voz seductora y guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya te doy yo todo todas las noches —le respondió Rose con la misma voz y soltando un gruñido seductor al final.

Alice realmente se asustaba cuando sus amigas hablaban de sus falsas relaciones sexuales entre ellas, pero en el fondo le hacía mucha gracia.

— ¿Y eso no molestará a Edward y Emmett? —Les preguntó divertida y con cara de viciosilla divertida.

— ¡Huy que cara de viciosilla! —Exclamó Bella señalando la cara de Alice.

—Creo que esto le pone —Rosalie llevó su mano a Pili, el pecho derecho de Bella.

—Y esto —Bella llevó su mano a Josefina, el pecho izquierdo de Rose.

Alice simplemente soltó una carcajada que estaba escondida en el fondo de su pecho al ver como un niño de primer curso se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver a sus dos amigas sobándose mutuamente los pechos. La fantasía perfecta para un adolescente que seguramente era un pajillero empedernido.

—Matareis de un infarto a la población masculina del centro —le dijo Alice señalando con la cara al joven que dejaban atrás.

—Le acabamos de dar algo con lo que masturbarse, que no se queje —le respondió Bella divertida.

—Tendrá el mejor orgasmo de su vida pensando en nostras —le dijo Rosalie.

— ¡Sois una depravadas! —Exclamó Alice.

—No lo negamos —respondieron Rosalie y Bella a la vez compartiendo una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

.

.

.

Bella estaba empapada. Literalmente.

Renée había ido al ver su pequeña floristería y le pidió, ya que estaba sola en casa, que regara sus nuevos narcisos en el jardín trasero. Bella no contaba con que la maguera estuviera picada y empezara a bailar por el aire como una serpiente árabe.

Lo peor de todo era que Edward debería llegar en…

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Ahora…

Bella sopló en un intento de quitarse el mechón húmedo de pelo de la cara, pero se quedó inmóvil. El agua lo había pegado. Con pasos lentos y apelambrados se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Edward.

—Bella, ¿qué coño te ha pasado? —Preguntó Edward quitándole una hoja del pelo.

—Narcisos de Renée. Deber regar. Manguera rota. Grifo a máxima potencia —respondió Bella en un tono plano y aburrido.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró él antes de lanzarse contra su boca para besarla de manera apasionada y cerrando la puerta con su pie.

Edward no mentía. Ver a Bella toda mojada, con las gotas de agua escurriéndose de su pelo por sus ojos grises y muriendo en sus labios del tono de los melocotones. Y las pequeñas hojas en el pelo de daban un toque de ninfa griega.

Se veía perfecta para él.

Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un pequeño vals. Bailando mientras se reconocían y saboreando a Bella en su boca. Las manos de ambos vagaban de manera inconsciente por todo el cuerpo del otro. Bella acariciaba los abdominales del pecho de Edward, fuertes y suaves. Edward acariciaba la delicada cintura de Bella y lo suave que era su piel de alabastro.

Bella deslizó sus manos por las caderas de Edward y éste no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la besaba cuando Bella apretó su culo, y con una última mordida en el labio inferior de Edward se alejó de él, jadeando, anhelante por volver a sentir la piel de Edward contra la suya.

—Creo que debería ducharme —le susurró Bella contra los labios de Edward.

— ¿Dónde te espero? —Le preguntó Edward.

—En mi habitación bobo —le dijo alzándose sobre sus puntillas para robarle un beso.

Ambos subieron a la habitación y Edward se sentó al pie de la cama de Bella mientras ella se iba hacia el baño de su habitación.

Bella acabó rápido de ducharse. Pero esperó unos minutos, temblando por lo que iba a hacer. Edward había venido a ayudarla como todos los días, pero ella se sentía lista y quería llegar más lejos que unos manoseos sobre la tela de la camiseta o un poco debajo de esta.

Temblaba como una hoja en pleno otoño.

Decidió respirar pausadamente diez veces dejando su mente en blanco, y al acabar envolvió su cuerpo en la diminuta toalla blanca.

Edward levantó la cabeza de la almohada de Bella al oír la puerta del baño y nada más hacerlo su respiración se paró y su corazón comenzó a latir como el de un potro desbocado.

— ¿Bella? —Preguntó levantándose como su tuviese un muelle en el trasero.

—Edward, te amo y quiero… —Bella se sonrojó, porque no encontraba las palabras, bueno, en realidad las encontraba, pero le daba mucha vergüenza decirlas— Te-te qui-quie-e-ro Edward Anthony Cullen, como nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien, t-t-tú has puesto m-mí mundo patas arriba y quie-quie-quiero que seas tú el pri-primero, Edward. Ya sé que mi cuerpo no es gran cosa, pero yo solamente qui-quiero…

Bella lo dijo todo con los ojos cerrados, por eso no se dio cuenta como Edward había avanzado hacia ella y la acabó silenciado con un ardiente beso.

—Yo te amo con todo mi ser, Isabella Marie Swan, y me encantaría ser tú primero nena —murmuró Edward acariciando con concentración sus clavículas pero sin dejar de ver los ojos grises como el mercurio de su Bella.

Bella pudo ver todo el amor que Edward sentía por ella y en un acto de fe por su amor, dejó caer la toalla, dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante Edward, que soltó un jadeo ahogado al verla. Su cuerpo era esbelto con las curvas justas. No era una belleza curvilínea y obvia como lo podían ser las porristas del instituto. No. Bella era una belleza diferente, más mística y con un aire rebelde con ciertos toques de inocencia que ella misma se esforzaba por tapar. Pero a eso a Edward le parecía aún más atractivo. Su pelo castaño caía en ondas húmedas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos grises lo miraban con amor y cierta inseguridad.

Pero Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en los pezones con una tonalidad entre rosa y marrón y el triangulo de pequeños rizos negros que había en la entrepierna de Bella, y por lo que Edward pudo ver, ella se rasuraba y eso le gustó.

Ella vio cómo la mirada de Edward la analizaba y no pudo evitar avergonzarse. A lo mejor a él no le gustaba su cuerpo…

—Lo siento —murmuró ella sonrojándose y viendo el suelo.

Edward levantó su barbilla y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes, si eres el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi existencia? —Le preguntó él antes de besar el punto de unión entre su cuello y su clavícula, y tomó una mano de ella entre las suyas llevándola a su hinchada entrepierna—. Así como me tienes Isabella.

Eso la excitó, y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre los labios de Edward.

Edward le devolvió el beso con pasión y entonces se sintió con la libertad de posar sus manos por el torso de Bella: su delgado vientre, su estrecha cintura el contorno de sus senos. Él fue descendiendo por su cuello y sus manos empezaron a masajear en círculos los pechos de Bella mientras besaba las clavículas de Bella.

—Eso se siente bien… —dijo Bella entrecortadamente mientras las manos de Edward seguían en sus pechos.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora que conozca cara a cara a Pili y Mili.

Y dicho eso empezó a besar los pezones de Bella que se alzaron como montañas al tacto de su lengua. La espalda de Bella se arqueó en busca de más fricción mientras notaba como su entrepierna se humedecía y a la vez ardía.

Necesitaba algo, pero no sabía lo que era.

Bella no perdió el tiempo, y con su mente nublada fue desvistiendo a Edward. Primero la camisa. Después la camiseta. Le siguieron los vaqueros y calcetines. Y por ultimo el boxer…

Bella se quedó pasmada viendo el pene de Edward. Era largo y grueso, con venas a su alrededor y la punta era más rosada y tenía un líquido en ella. Bella sintió el impulso de acariciarlo, comprobar su tacto. Así lo hizo, y Edward creyó morirse.

Al principio Bella tanteó con un dedo la longitud y cuando vio que a Edward le gustaba lo agarró con la mano, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, y de vez en cuando acariciaba la punta con el dedo índice.

Edward gruñó y tumbó a Bella sobre su cama sin dejar de besarla y con cuidado metió su mano entre los pliegues de su entrepierna y acarició el pequeño capullo escondido entre ellos.

Bella jadeó de puro placer.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero era bueno, muy bueno y creía morirse de tanto placer…

—Estás tan húmeda, Isabella, y es solo por mí —murmuró Edward en su oído mientras Bella le jalaba del cabello.

Ella necesitaba algo, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba segura de que Edward sí lo sabía.

—Edward, por favor… —pidió entre un gemido y un llanto por lo que quería, que no sabía lo que era.

— ¿Sigues tomando la píldora para regular el período? —Le preguntó antes Edward.

Edward la había visto tomándosela a la hora del desayuno y nunca se había alegrado tanto de que aquel ginecólogo le hubiese recetado la píldora como en esos momentos.

—Sí —murmuró Bella antes de besarle.

—Te dolerá nena, pero haré que pase —le prometió Edward antes de entrar de un solo golpe.

Bella soltó un alarido de dolor ahogado, sin aire, mientras dos lágrimas caían de cada ojo. Edward se las bebió y se quedó quieto en su interior para que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

—Sí pudiera sentir tu dolor, lo haría —dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Bella se limitó a besarle y acariciarle mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para continuar. Cuando lo creyó necesario, elevó sus caderas y Edward empezó a mecerse dentro de ella.

Edward y Bella empezaron a jadear, era muy placentero, al menos para Edward, a Bella no le molestaba y le gustaba, se sentía llena, completa, pero no era como el placer de antes.

Edward sabía que solo tendría una forma de hacerla llegar al orgasmo en su primera vez, y con cuidado llevó su mano a su clítoris empezando a trazar círculos calcando.

Pocos minutos después ambos llegaron a su orgasmo, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se incendiaban de placer.

Bella se recostó en el pecho de Edward, trazando círculos en su pecho, mientras Edward jugueteaba con su pelo.

—Te amo, Edward —le dijo Bella besando sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

Edward la giró, quedando él encima de ella y rozando sus narices.

—Te amo, Isabella —contestó antes de besarla.

.

.

.

— ¿Al karaoke? —Preguntó Rosalie no muy segura.

—Sí, me dijo que os invitara a todos —le dijo Alice sonriendo.

— ¡Qué majo! —Exclamó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Es un amor —dijo Alice con una sonrisa sincera—. ¡Me dijo que podía ir Jake!

— ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó Bella llena de alegría. Pero eso a Edward no le parecía tan bueno, y casi quiso gruñir de frustración.

— ¿Y a qué hora dijiste, enana? —Preguntó Emmett tomando un sorbo de su Pepsi.

—A las siete todos allí.

—Yo llevo a Jasper —dijo Rosalie mirando a su hermano.

—No quiero ir —respondió él mirando a su bocadillo.

—Llevas extraño y marginándote por semanas, ten claro que irás —le respondió Rosalie sin dejar lugar a replicas.

— ¡Pues os veo allí! —Se despidió Alice marchándose a su coche para ir a casa.

Jasper observó ceñudo como se iba y sin despedirse se fue para casa. Él no quería ir, no quería ver cómo Félix tonteaba con su princesa, con su amor, con su mujer. No quería admitir que él se había comportado como un gran capullo en toda regla. No quería ver, ni siquiera imaginar, lo que llegaría a sentir si veía Alice corresponderle a los tonteos de ese idiota con complejo de matón en primaría.

No quería ver sus interacciones.

Nada más llegar a casa se fue a su habitación y preparó la paleta de colores para continuar con lo que había empezado hacía dos días. Era mujer, pero aún no tenía rostro, y faltaba parte del fondo por pintar.

Cerró los ojos, y su mente se desconectó de cualquier tipo de emociones que podía haber dentro de él. Su rostro era el de pura concentración mientras el pincel se deslizaba sobe el lienzo.

Las horas fueron pasando y media hora antes de tener que salir Jasper calló de rodillas con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Hasta cuando pintaba estaba ella como su musa.

Era Alice.

La mujer del cuadro era Alice.

Era ella, con su cabello negro como el ónix ondeando al viento de la noche. Sus ojos, violetas, traspasaban el cuadro. Estaba sola con un vestido violeta de gasa y seda ondeando al viento y era atado al cuello, dejando sus hombros desnudos donde la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba. Y le miraba con amor, como tanto quería que le mirase cuando estaban a solas.

Jasper estaba tan concentrado en el cuadro que no se dio cuenta de que Rosalie lo llamaba y mucho menos de cómo entró a la habitación.

—Jasper, ¿se puede saber qué..? —Rosalie frenó en seco al ver a su hermano llorando de rodillas enfrente de un cuadro. Un cuadro de Alice— Alice…

El murmullo del nombre su amada dicho por su hermana sacó a Jasper de su mundo de masoquismo.

—-La amo —dijo viendo a su hermana al rostro.

_"Caballero idiota"_, pensó Rose.

—Pues ya puedes ir preparándote para verla y poder decírselo a ella misma.

.

.

.

— ¡Jane!

— ¡Bells!

Jane había sido amiga de Bella por los dos años que estuvo en Forks por los negocios de sus padres, y actualmente estaban viviendo en Seattle con su hermano mellizo Alec. Jane fue quien le enseñó a Bella la belleza y la gran verdad que había en el rock, y quien le mostró a la gran Joan Jett y a The Runaways.

—Estás fantástica, Jane —le dijo Alice viendo a la rubia de ojos azules que sonreía amablemente a todos.

— ¡Joder! ¡Vosotros todos estáis guapísimos! —Les dijo ella abrazando a Edward, Bella, Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—Tienen buenos genes —les dijo Alec guiñándole un ojo.

—Tú también tienes bueno genes, amigo —le dijo Jacob a Alec.

El gay-radar de Jacob se había activado. Alec parecía uno de esos gays que sudaban testosterona por los poros y eran dominantes en la cama, justo como a él le gustaba, así que no iba a arriesgarse a perder el tiempo.

— ¡Gracias, Jacob! —Le respondió Emmett dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Todos se rieron, porque sabían que no iba por él.

— ¿Pedimos algo? —Preguntó Félix tomando asiento al lado de Alice, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jasper, que se sentó justo enfrente.

—Sí, pedimos algo de picotear y luego unos tragos —dijo Rosalie apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

Tal y como dijo Rose cada uno pedió algo de cenar y de beber, y Jasper nunca le quitó a Alice el ojo de encima. Jasper veía como Félix la halagaba sin ningún tipo de pudor, y él deseó poder hacer lo mismo con ella, sin importarle nada lo que dijeran.

Félix tomaba su mano, e incluso de vez en cuando rozaba sus brazos. Jasper solo quería levantarse de la mesa y partirle la cara por ser un gilipollas.

Cuando Jasper acabó su hamburguesa siguió analizando la situación. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Rose y Emmett se daban el lote, como Alec y Jake tonteaban y como Bella, Jane y Edward hablaban sobre música.

La ronda de copas llegó y salvo Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jake y Félix, todos tomaron algo.

— ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Tienen nuestra canción Jane! —Gritó Bella sacando a Jasper de su mundo acosador en mode ON.

— ¿La cantamos? —Preguntó Jane mordiéndose el labio.

—Espera —Bella tomó de un golpe un chupito—. Venga, vamos.

Todos se giraron para ver como Jane y Bella se subían al escenario después de que un hombre de poco más de treinta años y con una chaqueta azul al estilo PSY las presentara.

La música empezó a sonar y todos rodaron los ojos al oír la canción. Como era de esperar viniendo de aquellas dos, era una canción de The Runaways. Al parecer ambas tenían una separación y Bella hacía la de Joan y Jane la de Cherie. La canción era "Dead End Justice" y no lo hacían mal, para nada mal. La dulce voz de Jane se acoplaba a la de Bella sonando muy parecida a lo que un día hicieron Joan y Cherie.

Cuando ambas acabaron todo el local las aplaudió mientras ellas venían riéndose a carcajadas, comentando el tiempo que hacía que no cantaban esa canción juntas.

Pero cuando ellas se sentaron, Jasper volvió a centrar su atención en Alice que felicitaba a las chicas por su buena actuación.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron el la mesa, Alice volvió a hablar con Félix y Jasper supo que no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes. Como buen soldado planeó su estrategia y cuando vio la primera señal, actuó.

Alice se levantó para ir al baño, y él fue detrás.

— ¿Qué haces, Jasper? —Le preguntó Alice molesta a Jasper quien la sacaba a rastras del karaoke.

—Lo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo —respondió escuetamente.

—Jasper Hale, o me dices que me vas a hacer o te juro que gritaré —le amenazó la pequeña duende.

Jasper la arrimó a su cuerpo y su dura mirada se fijó en la de ella.

—Solo quiero una maldita hora y podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana —le dijo él poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja en un tierno gesto.

Alice estaba muy confundida por la actitud de Jasper, pero no podía evitar ser gelatina en sus brazos.

El camino hacia casa de los Hale fue en completo silencio.

Alice no quería hablar, estaba confusa y para decir algo de lo que seguramente después de arrepentiría, mejor estar bien calladita. Jasper, por su lado quería decírselo de una vez por todas, pero debía ser paciente para obtener los resultados deseados, o al menos los esperados.

Sin decir una sola palabra y jalándola del brazo la llevó a su habitación. Al llegar se sentó con ella a su lado. Tomó una inspiración y decidió dejar de ser un terco para hacer las cosas bien.

—Lo siento, fui un idiota —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Está bien, Jasper, somos amigos y te perdono —intentó decir Alice sin impedir que su corazón se partiera al decir la palabra amiga.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero eso! —Gritó Jasper pasando sus manos por su pelo.

Alice, por un momento se asustó. Jasper parecía enfurecido, loco y desesperado, cosa que no era normal en él.

—Jazz, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Alice acercándose a él para intentar calmarlo. Jasper la miró con los ojos abiertos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo los estribos, debería seguir lo que tenía pensado. Si ella le amaba lo vería, si no, ni siquiera lo intuiría.

—Te quiero enseñar algo —le dijo llevándola hacia el cuadro tapado. Alice se limitó a asentar mientras la situaba enfrente del cuadro tapado.

— ¿Le quito la sábana? —Preguntó ella al ver que Jasper estaba más quieto que una estatua.

—No. Cierra los ojos —susurró en su oreja.

Alice cerró los ojos. La voz de Jasper transmitía una orden y su cuerpo la realizaba sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Ya? —Preguntó Alice después de unos segundos.

—Ya…

Alice abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó en blanco al observar el cuadro. Era ella siendo bañada por los rayos de la luna, un hermoso vestido violeta y con una mirada que transmitía… ¿amor? ¿Era posible que Jasper la pudiese amar?

— ¿Jasper tú…?

Jasper se sintió feliz al ver como la luz de Alice volvía. Alice le amaba. Lo hacía, estaba seguro de que lo hacía.

—Te amo, Alice, y he sido un idiota por no ver que tu me amas igual —susurró acercándose a ella para acariciar sus brazos en un gesto protector.

Alice empezó a llorar de pura alegría. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando el hombre que has amado por años te devuelve el sentimiento con la misma intensidad?

—Te amo… —murmuró Alice elevando su vista para engancharla con la de Jasper.

Con cuidado, Jasper fue inclinando su cabeza para besar a Alice. Sus labios eran suaves, y delicados como pétalos de rosas, gentiles y él no quiso hacer del delicado beso algo violento. Fue suave. Él pidió permiso con su lengua para entrara en la boca de Alice, y ella se lo permitió. Sus leguas se exploraron, gimiendo de placer al notar que al fin habían encontrado a su otra mitad.

Con cuidado, y por falta de oxígeno, se fueron separando, y Jasper y Alice acabaron jugueteando con sus narices, dándose besos de gnomos.

—Yo también te amo, princesa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno bueno, ya tenemos a todos juntitos y en amor y compañía. Qué bonitos son jajajaja Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Ya falta muy poquito para que esta historia acabe ;_; Y bueno, aquí os dejo un video de lo que sería la canción cantada por Bella y Jane :) (link para la página de inicio de youtube) watch?v=IiQI-fq2VGg**

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE****: La semana que viene, y justo el viernes, me marcho de vacaciones por una semana, a Salou, Barcelona a efectos prácticos, y no podré subir el capítulo, y la semana siguiente tampoco porque será el día anterior al que vuelva. la semana siguiente subiré el último capítulo, luego el epílogo y ya acabermos.**

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favoritos y a cary, Emotica G. W, YasminaRG, Laura Katherine, Solange cerezo, hilarycullen17, Flora-ntvg-Cullen y a Guest por los fantásticos reviews. Nenas, sois geniales.**

**Buen, dejadme un review si creéis que lo merezco, si no, no pasa nada :3**

**Besos de mama osa.**


	8. Epifanía

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

.

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epifanía.**

—Nada fue fácil durante estos años. De hecho, no veáis lo que sufrí para aprobar educación física —un pequeño grupo de risillas se escucharon de fondo—, pero sé que si luchaba, al final obtendría mi recompensa. Y aquí estamos hoy, tocando nuestra recompensa con nuestras manos, acariciándola a nuestro antojo, ¡porque nos lo merecemos! ¡Hemos luchado, con sudor y lágrimas, para poder dar el gran paso! Tal vez, algunos, lo lograsteis sin muchos esfuerzos, pero otros necesitamos ayuda. A mi me ayudaron. Mis amigos me ayudaron. Esa es otra cosa más que nos ha enseñado esta gran lucha: El compañerismo. Esta lucha nos enseñó que unidos somos más fuertes que separados, que si unimos fuerzas, no hay nada imposible, que el compañerismo puede al individualismo… Por eso os pido, a pesar de que a partir de ahora nos separemos, que siempre permanezcamos unidos. No físicamente, porque será imposible, si no acordándonos los unos de los otros con pequeños detalles, porque esto no se acaba aquí. ¡Me niego a que se acabe aquí! Hemos estado juntos dieciocho años, y no podemos permitir que esto se termine así como así. Ya no somos esos niños de cinco años que querían ser princesas o astronautas, o los de ocho que soñaban con ser estrellas del rock —cierta castaña sonrió ladinamente al escucharlo—, o jugadores de rugby. No. Somos los de dieciocho que quieren ser arquitectos, profesores, psicólogos, filólogos e incluso, filósofos —tosió—. Sobra decir que su futuro laboral estará bastante fastidiado —una risa tímida se escuchó de fondo—. Pero bueno, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, ¡aunque sea una completa locura y un suicidio laboral! Por eso respetaremos las decisiones de los otros y estaremos ahí por si lo necesitan, porque aunque nos separemos, ¡tenemos dieciocho años de amistad a nuestras espaldas!

La sala entera se levantó de sus asientos aplaudiendo el discurso de Alice, y con eso, todos los estudiantes tiraron el birrete por los aires, menos Bella y Rosalie que ya estaban hartas de estar en el pueblo estudiando como esclavas. Ella no mentiría, cuando le dijeron que era la encargada para el discurso de la graduación se puso a temblar como una hoja en mitad del otoño, y empalideció como un fantasma, pero Jasper la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró palabras de tranquilidad al oído, logrando que sus nervios pasaran… temporalmente.

Alice suspiró llena de tranquilidad cuando su novio la abrazó con fuerza, elevándola del suelo unos centímetros... que casi hacían un metro.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, cariño —le susurró Jasper al oído antes de besarla dulcemente.

¿Qué decir de la última pareja formada? Pues que parecían que llevaban juntos un montón de vidas pasadas. Cada uno sabía leer perfectamente el cuerpo de otro, lo dicho entre líneas, los movimientos sugerentes, las miradas llenas de significados…

Eran simplemente la pareja perfecta.

Alice amaba los besos robados, las sonrisas traviesas que Jasper le dedicaba en mitad de una clase, los ligeros roces en público… Alice Brandon amaba cada pequeño detalle de su caballero sureño.

Jasper, por otro lado, había descubierto que no podía vivir sin su pequeña princesita. Su pecho se inflaba de felicidad al verla sonreír, su corazón se paraba cuando sus miradas se entrelazaban, sonreía cada noche al recordar que no habían discutido ni una sola vez, se angustiaba nada mas verla desaparecer por la puerta de su casa…

Definitivamente, Jasper Hale estaba bien pillado por los cojones, hablando en plata.

—Gracias, Jazz —le respondió Alice antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un delicado beso en la punta de la nariz.

Bella sonrió enternecida, y cuando vio la oportunidad de hablar sin interrumpir uno de los empalagosos momentos de la pareja, habló.

—No me gustó la mención a mi sueño frustrado —dijo con un sonrisa divertida en la cara y ajustando sus gafas sobre su nariz.

—Ya cantas para mi en la cama, nena —murmuró Edward de manera lasciva en su oído, y sin que nadie le oyera.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Edward, ¿qué coño le has dicho a mi hermana para que se ponga colorada? —Gruñó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento Bella espabiló y sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

—Vamos, ¿qué tú le puedes decir obscenidades a Rose a pleno pulmón pero Edward no me las puede susurrar al oído?

Ciertamente no le había dicho ninguna obscenidad, pero eso Emmett no tenía porqué saberlo.

—Cullen, ya puedes ir corriendo porque…

— ¡Cariño has estado maravillosa! —Elizabeth Brandon se abalanzó y estranguló—con lo que pretendía ser un abrazo maternal—a su única hija.

—Ma-ma-má, n-no pu-pu-puedo respi-rar… —balbuceaba Alice en busca de oxígeno.

— ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento cariño! —Exclamó Lizzi al ver la cara color rojo de su hija.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Alice —le dijo su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¡Bella! ¡Mi nenita! —Todos se giraron al escuchar el gran sollozo medio grito a sus espaldas—. ¿Cuándo creciste tanto, nena?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su padre llorando a moco tendido mientras Renée trataba de tranquilizarle dándole caricias en la espalda.

—Yo también te quiero, Charlie —le dijo un Emmett enfurruñado.

— ¡Awww! Mi niño grande —murmuró Renée abrazando a Emmett.

Todos se callaron cuando empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos. Emmett lloraba, se parecía a Charlie, salvo por el bigote y la falta de musculatura del padre.

— ¡Te voy a echar de menos mamá! Sollozaba abrazando a Renée, y levantándola del suelo en el proceso.

— ¿Y éste es tu novio? —Le preguntó Josh a Rose.

—A mi me parece tierno —respondió Lena por su hija.

Josh frunció el ceño, pensando que aquel gran mastodonte sería el que cuidara a su hija en la universidad, pero su ceño rápido se alisó al ver a la pequeña Alice tirando de Jasper para que se uniera al grupo.

—Hola Alice —Lena Hale le saludó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola Lena. Hola Josh —les respondió ella con una sonrisa made in Alice.

—Quiero que sepas que si no estuviera casado y no tuviera la edad de tu padre, iría a por ti, jovencita —le dijo Josh con un guiño en el ojo.

—Papá… —le advirtió Jasper sonrojado. No le gustaba que su padre le avergonzara, pero rápido sonrió al oír la cantarina sonrisa de Alice.

—Me halagas, Josh, pero yo no me quejaría de la mujer que tienes.

—Jasper, ¿te he comentado alguna vez que me encanta tu novia? —Le preguntó Lena a Jasper con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eres un bruto!

— ¡Y tú mala hermana!

— ¡Y tú un memo!

— ¡Eres una bruja!

— ¿No se te ocurren cosas mejores, Emmett?

Edward miraba cómo Bella se planteaba el hecho de saltarle encima a Emmett. Suspiró. Ciertamente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

—Me gusta Bella para ti, hijo —le dijo Carlisle posando su mano en el hombro de Edward.

—Siempre supe que acabarían juntos —Esme posó su dedo índice en su labio inferior—. ¿Te acuerdas como no dejaba de hablar de ella el primer día que fue a casa de los Swan?

Edward se sonrojó y Carlisle sonrió.

—Bella le espabilará —dijo mirando a su mujer, pero al ver la cara de su hijo añadió mirándole—, es que últimamente estás muy atontado, Edward.

—Puede que fuera por ella, amor. Si es por eso, es igualito a ti —Esme sonrió maliciosamente, mientras Carlisle se sonrojaba.

Edward sabía que eso solo podía ser por algo sexual. Mejor alegarse.

— ¿Nos vamos a la fiesta? —Preguntó Edward para todos.

.

.

.

Alice iba en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Jasper. Por su mente no dejaban de pasar lo rápido que había pasado ese trimestre para todos. Ya eran graduados, y entre todos decidieron ir a la universidad estatal de Seatlle, que estaba relativamente cerca. O iban todos allí o cada uno tenía que ir a una universidad distinta. Por ejemplo, a ella le ofrecieron beca en Dartmouth en ingeniería. A Rosalie en Stanford por leyes. A Jasper en Brown por psicología. A Emmett en Columbia por economía. A Bella en la Universidad de California Los Ángeles o UCLA por literatura y a Edward en Yale por medicina.

Todos tenía buenas oportunidades, y ella sabía que a su primo le costó mucho rechazar su beca en Yale, al igual que Bella a la UCLA, o a Rosalie en Stanford.

Bueno, a pesar de que lo conversaron, de cierto modo no tenían nada decidido. A ella no le gustaba quitarle la oportunidad a Jasper de estudiar en Brown, y sabía que a Bella no le gustaba dejar a Edward sin ir a Yale. Sus notas eran buenas, y las universidades vieron eso, pero solo quedaba una semana para decidirlo al cien por cien.

O los mejores en Seattle, o los mejores en las universidades de sus sueños.

Alice decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. En lugar de amargarse por el futuro, qué mejor que recordar la primera cita con su Jazz.

Alice ese día estaba nerviosa. Era normal, es decir, no todos los días tienes una cita con el chico que te lleva gustando por años. Desde la noche del karaoke no dejaba de tocar sus labios de vez en cuando, reviviendo el recuerdo de los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos, tan suaves y tiernos, pero a la vez tan hambrientos y desesperados.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo.

Jasper le había dicho que no se preparara mucho, que fuera sencilla, y ella así lo había hecho: Llevaba unos shorts negros, una blusa color uva con una chaquetita del mismo color y de calzado unas bailarinas negras. Su pelo estaba suelto, largo y negro como la noche, y su maquillaje era muy natural, donde solo destacaba el rosa palo de sus labios.

Estaba bien, ¿no?

El timbre sonó y su corazón empezó a latir como el de un potro salvaje. Decidió tomar unas respiraciones antes de bajar, y después de diez bajó las escaleras, con sus característicos pasos de bailarina de ballet.

Jasper estaba en la puerta, hablando con su madre, y ella solo era capaz de pensar en lo hermoso que se veía con sus vaqueros grises oscuros, sus Vans, su camiseta blanca y su chaqueta de cuero color negra y con su pelo más aleonado de lo normal. Sus miradas se enzarzaron, y ambos se quedaron en su propio mundo.

—Hola —dijo Alice.

—Hola. Estás preciosa, Alice —dijo Jasper.

—Mejor iros ya, antes de que llegue tu padre y te obligue a darle un horario de todo el tiempo que pasareis fuera —le dijo Elizabeth empujando a su hija a los brazos de Jasper.

—Chao, y gracias mamá —le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lizzi —le dijo Jasper.

—De nada —respondió la bella mujer antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jasper abrió la puerta del copiloto se su Mercedes para que Alice entrara. Él no decía nada, y eso a Alice la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Jasper? —Preguntó ella después de un rato.

Jasper se limitó a sonreír de manera ladina, de una manera muy parecida a la de Edward.

—Es una sorpresa, princesita —le respondió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Alice encendió la radio, encontrándose a Chopin de fondo. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido de ese nocturno hasta que dejó de escuchar y sentir.

—Princesa, ya hemos llegado —le susurró Jasper, despertándola.

—Lo siento por quedarme dormida —se disculpó ella frotando su ojos como un gatito.

Jasper sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de su respingona nariz.

—Es agradable saber que sueñas conmigo, o al menos que dices mi nombre.

Alice se puso roja como un tomate maduro ya servido en una ensalada.

—Y-yo n-no…

Su intento de hablar cesó cuando Jasper la besó. La mente de Alice volvió a quedarse en blanco mientras acariciaba sus labios con los de Jasper, y gimió audiblemente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en su boca.

—Mejor vamos saliendo, porque no quiero hacer cosas inapropiadas en este coche —le dijo Jasper antes de salir del coche con una sonrisa.

Decir que aquella fue la mejor noche que recordaba era un puro eufemismo. Jasper había preparado un picnic para tomar en la playa de La Push, rodeados de unas pequeñas velas. Definitivamente su chico sabía lo que hacía y…

— ¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó Jasper aparcando el coche.

—En nuestra primera cita —respondió ella mordiéndose un poco el labio.

Jasper se acercó a ella, como tigre que acecha a su presa, para besarla con ímpetu. Alice había descubierto lo placentero que era besar a su caballero, pero desde hacía dos meses quería más de Jasper. Quería acariciar su torso desnudo, besar su pecho, escucharle gemir…

Sí, señores y señoras, nuestra querida Alice empezaba a adentrarse en el mundo del placer carnal.

—Vamos, todos nos están esperando en la puerta —le dijo Jasper con su frente apoyada en la suya.

Sí, era hora de ir saliendo de su propio mundo…

.

.

.

—Jasper, me está empezando a doler la cabeza, ¿nos podemos ir? —Preguntó Alice. Era cierto, su cabeza estaba empezando a doler, pero el resto parecía estar pasándoselo estupendamente. Emmett y Rose estaban besándose de un modo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y Edward y Bella estaban bailando de un modo muy… peculiar. Alice creía que si a Bella y a Edward les quitabas la ropa estarían haciéndolo en plena pista de baile.

—Claro —le respondió Jasper tomándola de la mano para salir de entre el gentío. Una vez fuera, Alice pegó un pequeño saltito, disfrutando de esa nueva brisa fresca que provenía del río.

— ¿Podemos irnos tu y yo a algún lado? —Le preguntó Alice mientras se dirigía a Jasper dando saltitos. Al llegar frenó y justaron sus frentes.

—A donde tú quieras —susurró Jasper antes de besarla.

—Vamos a la cabaña.

.

.

.

Nada más entrar por la puerta ninguno fue capaz de quitarse de encima las manos al otro. Los besos iban y venían, lanzándoles miles de descargas llenas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Alice dio un pequeño salto y Jasper la agarró por el trasero. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

Jasper, en ningún momento despegó su boca de la piel de Alice. Era como su oxígeno, lo necesitaba para poder vivir.

Los besos se fueron sucediendo hasta que la ropa fue volando. Lo primero en desaparecer fue la camisa y la corbata de Jasper, seguido del vestido rosa pálido de Alice. Después fue el pantalón y los calcetines de Jasper, quedando así ambos en ropa interior.

—Te amo, Alice. Nunca olvides eso —murmuró Jasper mientras sus manos empezaba a acariciar el pechó de Alice sobre la fina tela del sostén. Ella se arqueó contra el cuerpo de su amado.

—Te amo, Jasper Brian Hale, no lo olvides nunca —murmuró ella mientras Jasper le quitaba el sujetador.

Jasper admiró el cuerpo de Alice. Era pequeño, delgado y parecía muy frágil, pero él sabía que era más fuerte que el de muchos. No lo pudo evitar, y su boca se dirigió al pezón derecho de Alice, acariciándolo con su lengua y arrancándole gemidos a Alice.

Ninguno recuerda como acabaron completamente desnudos, pero de lo que sí se acuerdan fue del momento en el que, con sus miradas enlazadas y diciéndose palabras de amor, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, con una sola alma.

Ya no serían Jasper Hale y Alice Brandon, ahora eran un solo ser, y si algún día uno desapareciera, el otro quedaría incompleto…

.

.

.

—No estoy segura, Edward —murmuró Bella acariciando los abdominales de Edward y con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Es nuestro futuro, no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera —le dijo Edward jugando con un mechón del pelo de Bella.

Ambos estaban tumbados en un pequeño claro, perdido en el bosque de Forks al que Edward solía ir para relajarse de pequeño, pero ahora ya no solo era suyo, si no también de Bella. En un principio habían ido allí para relajarse, pero ambos se quedaron tumbados viendo a las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, y acabaron halando sobre la universidad.

—No me gusta la idea de que, en cierto modo, no irás a Yale por mi culpa —murmuró Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Y tú a UCLA —le respondió Edward.

—Edward, te aceptaron en Yale, que es de lo mejor de todo el puto país —le dijo Bella girando la cabeza para verle.

— ¿De qué me sirve ir a lo mejor de todo el puto país si no vas a estar tú? —Le preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

Bella ajustó sus gafas y el gris y verde se enfrentaron.

—Podríamos vernos en vacaciones, y hablar mediante Skype, que para algo lo inventaron —le dijo ella.

— ¿Lo lograríamos? —Le preguntó Edward con cierto temor a perderla por la distancia.

Bella cogió la mano de Edward y la puso sobre su pecho.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como late? —Preguntó Bella refiriéndose a su corazón. Edward asintió—. Pues late por ti, y si no lo logramos dejaría de latir.

Edward dio un giro, dejando a Bella atrapada entre su cuerpo y el suelo.

—No puedo permitir eso –empezó a besar su cuello—. Lo lograremos.

—Claro que sí, Edward. Te amo, y si te amo tanto como creo eso solamente nos hará más fuertes —murmuró Bella mientras Edward le quitaba las gafas para así poder ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban sin el cristal por medio.

—Te amo —le respondió él atacando su boca.

Y allí, con la luna por testigo, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro.

.

.

.

—Columbia y Stanford… —murmuró Emmett mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie contra el suyo.

—Las dos son muy buenas —murmuró Rosalie.

—Mejor que la estatal seguro —dijo Emmett.

Ambos se miraron por un momento.

—Todos pedimos solicitudes para las mismas universidades, y me cuesta creer que nos den solo una y distinta para cada uno —refunfuñó Rose.

—Supongo que será por la crisis, Rose —respondió Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero estaríamos en el lado opuesto del país, y eso es mucha distancia —contradijo Rosalie.

—Tú estarías en el mismo estado que Bella —añadió Emmett.

—Sí, pero yo prefiero estar en tú estado. No es por Bella, pues la quiero mucho —Rose sonrió—, pero yo te amo a ti.

Los dos azules de Rosalie se enfrentaron a los marrones de Emmett.

¿Serían capaces de estudiar sus carreras en los extremos del país, estando el uno sin el otro?

.

.

.

— ¿Jasper?

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Le preguntó Jasper mientras trazaba dibujos imaginarios en la espalda desnuda de su novia.

— ¿Realmente quieres estudiar en la estatal, pudiendo ir a Brown?

— ¿Realmente quieres estudiar en la estatal, pudiendo ir a Dartmouth? —Le preguntó Jasper de vuelta.

—No —respondió Alice en un suspiro.

—Pues eso mismo —Jasper apretó a Alice contra su cuerpo. Un denso silencio se instaló entre ambos, hasta que Alice decidió romperlo.

—Pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti —Alice le miró a los ojos.

—Bueno Rhode Island y New Hampshire no están tan lejos como California y New York —respondió Jasper haciendo referencia al caso de Rosalie y Emmett.

—Pero no nos veríamos todos los días —contestó ella con un puchero.

Jasper lo pensó por un momento, aunque no le hacía falta. En el caso de que decidieran ir cada uno por su cuenta, no sabía cómo iba a soportar estar tan lejos de Alice después de darse cuenta de cuánto la amaba, hace relativamente tan poco, y ahora que se habían entregado el uno al otro sabía que enloquecería si no estaba cerca de ella.

—Una carrera no es tanto tiempo… —murmuró Jasper.

Alice suspiró mientras pensaba en lo que sería estar con desconocidos en un estado nuevo, y sola.

—Para mí será como una eternidad —acabó por declarar.

.

.

.

Todos quedaron en una pequeña cafetería que había en Port Ángeles para hablar sobre la universidad. Tenían cuatro días para confirmar la beca o rechazarla, por lo que el tema no podía esperar más.

Todos estaban nerviosos. No era para menos, iban a hablar sobre su futuro, su futuro profesional, por lo cual no era ninguna broma.

Emmett no paraba de jugar con sus manos. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Jasper no paraba de ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Los nervios le carcomían.

Bella no paraba de morderse el labio. Era su tic nervioso cuando los nervios la atacaban.

Alice no paraba de dar toques con su pie, del mismo modo que lo hacen los músicos para marcar el ritmo, pero el suyo era frenético. Era un manojo de nervios.

Edward no paraba de pasar su mano por su cabello indomable. Su estómago estaba encogido por los nervios.

Rosalie no paraba de comer pipas. Todos tenían un tic, pero ella comía pipas cuando los nervios iban a por ella.

Sí. Nunca habían estado tan nerviosos como en ese día.

Cuando la hora estuvo próxima salieron rumbo a la cafetería. Lo primero que hicieron al estar todos fue —cada uno— lanzarse a los brazos de su pareja para besarla.

Alice sabía que se iban a separar. Su instinto se lo gritaba.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron algo. La tarde fue muy larga… Todos querían estar juntos, era lo que más deseaban, pero sabían perfectamente que lo mejor para cada uno, era ir a la universidad en la que le habían ofrecido la beca, aunque eso significara que tendrían que alejarse los unos de los otros. Llevaban siendo amigos por muchos años, era prácticamente lo único que conocían, pero también sabían que para crecer debían enfrentarse a nuevos retos, y separase para estudiar era un gran reto para cada uno.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo y aún no tenían nada dicho en voz alta, pero a pesar de eso lo sabían, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo para todos.

—Tenemos que dejar de dar rodeos —dijo Edward apoyando su frente en su mano.

—Todos sabemos lo que va a pasar —añadió Rosalie.

—De sobra —añadió Bella cabizbaja.

—No sirve de nada alargarlo —dijo Emmett.

—Es ridículo —Alice se mordió el labio.

—Cada uno se irá por su cuenta —sentenció Jasper como un verdugo.

Esa era la cruda realidad. La jodida y cruda realidad…

.

.

.

El día de irse al aeropuerto llegó. Decir que todos tenían un humor de perros era quedarse corto. El verano había sido increíble, pero ¿qué verano no lo es? Lo habían pasado juntos, saliendo, divirtiéndose, conociendo los alrededores y haciendo miles de cosas.

Prácticamente cada día hacían algo diferente.

—Os voy a extrañar —dijo Lizzi—. A Todos.

—La casa va estar muy silenciosa —dijo Renée mirando a Charlie.

—Ya no podré escucharle tocar el piano —dijo Esme mirando a su pequeño Edward que estaba echo todo un hombre.

—Yo no escucharé a Rosalie gritar por el mal sistema educativo de la profesora de literatura inglesa —murmuró Josh.

—Ni veremos los nuevos dibujos de Jasper —añadió Lena.

—Ni podré comentar con Edward el día de trabajo en el hospital —dijo Carlisle abrazando a su mujer por la cintura.

—Ni podré llamarla princesita —dijo Leo viendo a su pequeña Alice.

Bella suspiró.

— ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos delante?

— ¡Mamita! —Emmett se abalanzó sobre Renee para estrujarla.

Todos oían los sollozos del grandulón, por lo que decidieron que iba siendo hora de despedirse de sus padres. Cuando acabaron pasaron a despedirse entre ellos, pero claramente fueron con sus parejas.

—Te amo, Rose. Te amo, te amo, te amo… —murmuraba Emmett repartiendo besos por el rostro de Rosalie.

—Te amo, Jasper Brian Hale, no lo olvides nunca —recitó Alice lo dicho aquella noche.

—Te amo, Alice. Nunca olvides eso —le respondió Jasper con una sonrisa triste.

Bella y Edward estaban abrazados.

—Mi corazón está latiendo, no dejes que se pare —le pidió Bella con la voz rota a Edward.

Edward la besó, demostrándole así cuanto amaba a su loca ninfa. Sonrió. Cuando la vio en la puerta de la casa Swan por primera vez pensó que era como una ninfa, náyade o uno de esos seres fantásticos de los que le hablaba Esme.

Ahora sabía que era una loca ninfa dada al placer.

—Si el tuyo dejase de latir el mío dejaría de hacerlo también —murmuró contra sus labios.

Cuando las parejas acabaron de despedirse los seis se hicieron una piña.

— ¡Abrazo grupal! —Gritó Emmett.

Todos se abrazaron, aunque Bella casi no podía respirar porque, para su desgracia, quedó metida entre todos.

—Quiero que todas las vacaciones que tengamos nos reunamos en la cabaña —dijo Jasper.

—Tenemos permiso de los papás Hale —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues entonces así será —aseguró Alice.

–Los buenos amigos nunca se separan —dijo Bella abrazando a Alice y Rosalie por la cintura.

—Nosotros no seremos la excepción —dijo Edward guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

—Juntos —dijeron a la vez.

Y con eso cada uno se fue por su puerta de embarque, para empezar una nueva etapa de su vida en un mundo desconocido.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola chicas hermosas! Bueno aquí tenéis el último capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Solo falta el epílogo y ya estará completa.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por las dos semanas que estuvisteis esperando, pero aunque quisiera me hubiera sido imposible actualizar desde Salou, no tuve tiempo ni a leer las actualizaciones. Solo os diré que llegué a casa y tenía 71 actualizaciones. ¡Fue mi guerra troyana leerlas todas antes de una semana!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los follows y los favoritos, y gracias a Gabymuse, Flora-ntvg-Cullen, Laura Katherine, Emotica G. W, Solange cerezo, Vbarby, isa28, IsAbElA M CuLlEn y a macamila1231 por los maravillosos reviews, ¡son hermosos!**

**A Vbarby, tranquila, LLDM actualizaré dentro de dos semanitas, cuando acabe esta historia :)**

**Bueno, como os digo siempre, dejadme un review si creéis que lo merezco, si no, no pasa nada, hermosuras :3**

**Besos de mama osa :3**


	9. Epílogo: Culminación

**Secrets And Love In Class**

**.**

**#SALIC**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, y la historia es totalmente mía.

**Advertencia**: Es una historia rated M, escenas y vocabulario en probablemente no apto para menores de 18 años, si no te gusta, abstente de leer

.

**Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me gustaría dedicarle está historia a mi querida amiga Estela, (en Twitter la encontraréis como (arroba)HappyEstela, si antes no cambia de cuenta de nuevo. Este es su regalo de cumpleaños, y como me cumplió los dulces dieciséis me decidí a hacerle esta historia de Alice y Jasper, aunque también habrá mucho Edward y Bella, sin olvidar a Emmett y Rosalie, claro.

.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Epílogo: Culminación.**

— ¡Admítelo, Bella, no puedes conmigo! —Gritó Emmett desde el otro lado del jardín.

— ¿Qué no? ¿Qué no? —Preguntó Bella antes de lanzarse contra Emmett a toda velocidad.

Todos estaban jugando al pilla pilla en el jardín trasero de la cabaña donde solían ir de vacaciones, y sí, era la de la familia Hale.

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que se habían tenido que ir todos de Forks para la universidad y las cosas estaban un poco diferentes. Eso sí, todos se habían licenciado con muy buena nota, y ahora tenían sus trabajos.

Por ejemplo, todos se habían casado, y a pesar de que Alice quería una boda triple, todos se casaron de manera individual y con unos meses de diferencia para que todos pudieran asistir a las bodas de los otros.

Los primeros en casarse fueron Alice y Jasper, que se fueron de luna de miel a Francia, donde Alice se lo pasó como una enana comprando en diversas boutiques como Chanel, Carolina Herrera, Sessun, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Armani, Versace, Dior, entre una interminable lista de marcas de lujo que los seres mortales normales y corrientes no se lo podrían permitir. Pero no solo eso, también se pasaron por el Louvre, la torre Eiffel, el centro Pompidou, Versalles… Por las noches, Jasper y Alice reconocían sus cuerpos como la primera vez, de una forma llena de ternura y amor total.

Jasper había conseguido crear su propio consultorio en Port Ángeles y de momento estaba teniendo buenos resultados, ganando bromas de Emmett que decía que vivían en una ciudad llena de locos. Alice había logrado graduarse en ingeniería, y trabajaba para una empresa multinacional que creaba infraestructuras para el estado de Washington.

Los segundos en casarse fueron Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos se fueron de luna de miel a Noruega, donde Rosalie llevó a Emmett a rastras para ver los fiordos de Songefjord y Hardangerfjord y a ver islas como Lofoten y Vastarålen. Emmett estaba exhausto, pero aún le quedaron fuerzas para seguir a Rosalie hacía el glacial de Jostedalsbreen y después de todo eso se fueron al hotel enfrente de la costa Lofoten para ver el hermoso sol de medianoche. Emmett siempre acababa más cansado que un perezoso que buscó alimento en árbol ajeno, pero de noche siempre tenía tiempo para demostrarle a Rose cuánto la amaba, venerando su cuerpo como se merecía. Al volver Rosalie volvió a su trabajo dentro del bufete de abogados de los Hale y Emmett empezó a trabajar como contable para una empresa de construcciones.

Los últimos fueron Bella y Edward. Edward tenía los huevos de corbata—dicho vulgarmente—cuando se lo pidió, porque él sabía que ella no creía en el matrimonio, pero cuando se lo pidió y ella con una tímida sonrisa le dijo que sí aceptaba ser su esposa, pegó un grito que el vecino de enfrente le vino a preguntar qué pasaba. Al final el pobre hombre acabó atrapado por la felicidad de Edward y tuvo que aguantarlo toda una cena. Cuando se casó Edward no tenía claro donde ir. Él sabía que Bella adoraba Italia, pero que su corazón de chica amante de libros gritaba por Inglaterra. Habló con sus padres y le dieron una idea. Medio mes en un país, y otro medio en otro.

Primero fueron a Italia, fueron por todo el país, fueron a Roma, a la Toscana, Pisa, Turín… Vieron todo lo posible que se podía ver en Italia, y cuando acabaron en el hermoso país en la orilla del Mediterráneo se fueron a la mística Inglaterra. Fueron a Oxford, Manchester, Liverpool, Rochester acabando y reposando la última semana en Londres. Sobra decir que las noches los recién casados se amaban como si no hubiera mañana. Edward empezó a trabajar en el hospital de Port Ángeles como interno de cardiología infantil, y Bella empezó a trabajar como correctora de textos en el periódico de la ciudad.

Y ahora, en las vacaciones de verano estaban todos jugando como los adolescentes que habían sido.

— ¡Yo te ayudo tía Bella! —Gritó Sophie.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba comentar que hacía cinco años, y nada más acabar la universidad, Rosalie había quedado embarazada de Emmett, y nueve meses después nació la pequeña Sophie, una hermosa niña de cabellos negros como la noche y en perfectos tirabuzones, con los ojos azul hielo que caracterizaba a los Hale.

— ¿Ayudas a tu tía y no a tu papá? —Le preguntó Emmett inflando los mofletes.

—Pelo los osos son muy fueltes y la tía Bella es pequeñita y parese una muñeclita —explicó Sophie con una sonrisa que marcaba sus dos hoyuelos.

Bella sonrió con ternura y se dirigió a la mesa para coger sus gafas. Amaba a Sophie como si fuera su hija, pero aún tenía ciertas dudas. Ella había descubierto hacía tres semanas que estaba embarazada, y aún no se lo había dicho a Edward, ni a nadie. No porque no amase a su Edward —que lo amaba con locura— si no porque no estaba segura de sí misma. ¿Qué ocurría si no era buena madre? ¿Qué pasaba si eso no era lo que quería Edward? ¿Qué pasaba si durante el embarazo algo salía mal y…?

Mientras Bella cavilaba, todos se fueron sentando en la mesa situado en el porche trasero para comer disfrutando de la brisa del bosque. Cenaron hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, mientras que la pequeña Sophie contaba anécdotas de su primer año en párvulos, ganándose sonrisas de sus tíos.

Hacia el final de la cena, y mientras todos degustaban el postre, Alice y Jasper soltaron la bomba.

—Tengo un mes de embarazo.

Bella se atragantó y el agua de su boca acabó en la cara de Emmett.

—Tía Bella, eso fue un cochinada —dijo Sophie con cara de asco mientras miraba a su padre.

— ¡Ya, Bella! ¡Fue una cerdada! —Le dijo Emmett limpiándose el agua de la cara.

—Felicidades —oyó decir a Edward mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.

Todos empezaron felicitar a Jasper y Alice, y Bella no lo soportó. Y fue peor cuando vio la mirada anhelante de Edward.

—Felicidades, chicos, pero yo no me encuentro bien —Edward la miró con interrogación—. Creo que me voy a dormir.

—Que te sea leve, Bella —le dijo Alice acercándose a Bella para abrazarla—. Díselo, mujer, se pondrá muy contento —le susurró Alice para que solo ella le escuchara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Bella con una mirada interrogativa.

—Simplemente lo sé todo —le dijo Alice antes de separarse de ella.

Bella se fue a su habitación, se encerró en el baño y se duchó, pensando en lo que Alice le había dicho. Edward parecía querer ser padre realmente, pero ella tenía miedo. Lo mejor sería decírselo, pero no podía evitar tener dudas, era humana después de todo.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Edward sentado en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —Fue lo primero que él le preguntó.

Bella tomó una gran respiración.

—Vete a duchar, después quiero hablar contigo —dijo antes de besar la frente de Edward y meterse en cama.

Edward obedeció sin decir nada. Hacía semanas que notaba a Bella extraña, pero había decidido que de esa noche no pasaría.

Al salir de la ducha se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, observando como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la piel de su mujer, envolviéndola en un halo etéreo. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cama y con cuidado se sentó.

—Bella… —la llamó suavemente.

Ella se giró con cuidado, y enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su amada mujer llorando en silencio.

— ¿Tu quieres tener hijos, Edward? —Le preguntó Bella con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Pues, la verdad es que me encantaría tener una nenita, hermosa como tú, con tu hermoso pelo y tus hermosos ojos correteando por casa —le respondió Edward de manera franca mientras acariciaba la hermosa cara de su mujer.

—Estoy embarazada —susurró ella de golpe y con lágrimas nuevas resbalando por su rostro.

Edward se quedó en shock por unos instantes, analizando lo que Isabella le acaba de decir. Iba a ser padre.

Padre.

Una enorme sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

Cuando Bella vio la sonrisa en su rostro sus preocupaciones se fueron, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de universo, nena —murmuró él antes de devorar los labios de su esposa.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, y ambos acabaron haciendo el amor, como solían hacer, demostrándose el uno al otro que si el otro desapareciera sería el fin del que se quedara.

.

.

.

—Seremos padres —dijo Jasper besando el cuello de Alice.

Ella estaba lavándose los dientes y no pudo evitar estremecerse con el beso de Jasper.

—El piso se nos quedará pequeño —dijo ella.

—Quiero comprar una casa en Forks —le anunció él. Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Nos podemos permitir comprar un casa, Jasper? —Le preguntó ella.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí, no tenemos ningún problema económico —volvió a besar el cuello de Alice—. El consultorio va viento en popa, y a ti te ascendieron hace dos meses, ¿o no te acuerdas?

Alice esbozó una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Vamos a ser padres —murmuró ella antes de darse la vuelta para besar los labios de su dulce Jasper.

Ese tipo de cosas eran con las que había soñado de adolescente. Ella siempre soñaba con casarse con Jasper y formar una familia. Un pequeño niño con su energía y los cabellos de oro de Jasper. Una pequeña casita sería perfecta.

—Tendremos que hablar con una inmobiliaria lo antes posible —dijo Jasper entre beso y beso.

—Una pequeña casa sería perfecta, yo la decoraría —anunció Alice con ilusión.

—De pequeña nada, necesitaríamos muchas habitaciones —dijo Jasper serio. Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué necesitaríamos muchas habitaciones? —Preguntó ella confusa.

—Estás loca si piensas que solo tendremos un hijo o hija —le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con cuidado el plano vientre de Alice. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No tendremos un hijo siempre a la primera.

—Pues habrá que coger práctica…

.

.

.

Ocho meses después nació el pequeño Alexander, el primer hijo de Alice y Jasper.

A Jasper se le cayó la baba mientras veía a su pequeño primogénito. Tenía una pequeña pelusilla rubia en el tope de su cabeza y él ya conocía el color de los ojos que tendría: serían los ojos violetas de Alice, estaba cien por cien seguro.

A pesar de que Alexander Hale nació dos semanas antes de lo previsto, el parto fue como la seda y el niño nació en estupendas condiciones.

Ahora Alice tendría que repartir su amor entre sus dos hombres.

.

.

.

— ¡Si es que la culpa es tuya! —Gritaba Bella en la sala de parto apretando la mano de Edward.

—Respira cariño —le alentó él con una mueca. Bella tenía más fuerza de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Esta es la última vez que me la metes, Cullen! —Gritó Bella empujando y apretando la mano de Edward.

— ¡Dios! —Gritó Edward.

— ¡Venga! —Gritó Bella.

Un llanto se escuchó en la sala y Edward se acercó.

—Es Vanessa, cariño…

Después de que se llevaran a Bella y a Vanessa, Edward salió encontrándose con Emmett, Rosalie, Sophie, Alice, Alexander, Jasper, Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esme, Josh, Lena, Elizabeth y Leo. Toda la familia estaba reunida, al igual que en los dos partos anteriores.

—Esto, Edward, ¿quién estaba de parto? ¿Bella o tú? Porque te juro que tu gritabas mas que ella —dijo Emmett entre carcajadas.

Edward levantó la mano derecha.

—Mi esposa y tú hermana me ha sacado varios tendones fuera del sitio.

Charlie silbó.

—Siempre dije que Bella era más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía —dijo Renée provocando la risa de todos los presentes.

.

.

.

Después de eso todo fue viento en popa.

Al año del nacimiento de Vanessa Carlie Cullen las tres mujeres descubrieron que estaban embarazadas. Como es habitual en una familia con antecedentes de casos de gemelos y mellizos, Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron dos gemelos, Mark y Josh. Mark era el vivo retrato de Emmett y Josh el vivo retrato del padre de Rosalie, por eso el nombre.

Alice tuvo una niña, que llamó Elizabeth por su madre. Era morena con un pelo liso como Alice, pero tenía lo electrizantes ojos de su madre y Edward.

Bella y Edward tuvieron una niña y un niño. Mientras Vanessa tenía un color marrón con destellos cobrizos y los ojos grises de Charlie y las mejillas de Edward con las expresiones de Bella, resultó que Jane era una copia de Bella y Christian era un Edward en miniatura.

Después del parto de mellizos Bella decidió cerrar la fábrica a tiempo completo, pero Alice aún tuvo un hijo más, John, un pequeño de pelo negro corto y ojos azules como los de Jasper.

.

.

.

—Papá, voy a ir a casa del tío Edward y de la tía Bella porque van a ir todos, y yo no me quiero quedar atrás —dijo el joven John de seis años.

Jasper sonrió al ver a su hijo pequeño con esa mueca de indignación.

—Pero no te separes de Lizzi —le dijo Alice desde la cocina.

La joven Lizzi ya tenía diez años, y en la forma de ser era responsable, tranquila y madura como lo fue Jasper a su edad.

— ¡Vale mami! —Dijo John con alegría subiendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Dile a los tíos que iremos en una hora! —Gritó Jasper acabando de limpiar la sala.

— ¿Tanto vas a tardar en limpiar los baños? —Le preguntó Alice con el trapo de limpiar en mano.

—No es tanto, ¿vale? —dijo Jasper haciendo un mohín.

—Seguro que acabo yo antes de recoger y limpiar las habitaciones de los niños —le dijo ella subiendo las escaleras de su casa, dejando a Jasper atontado con la vista de sus caderas contoneándose.

Tal vez podrían hacer algo más que limpiar…

.

.

.

— ¡Sin salir del jardín! —Gritó Edward desde el porche de su casa.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban jugando con los niños en el jardín, al escondite, si no se equivocaba, mientras Bella leía… Bueno, esa clase de libros que leía su mujer y que le traía de cabeza.

El timbre sonó, y Edward hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Bella se adelantó.

—Voy yo, Edward.

Le besó dejando el libro forrado en la mesa para ir a abrir la puerta.

Al rato, Jasper y Alice estaban sentados a su lado y después de media hora, Emmett y Rosalie.

Todos se pusieron a hablar de cómo jugaban los niños, pero por sus mentes no dejaban de pensar que no podía haberles pasado nada mejor. Tenían buenos trabajos, una familia que les querían, unas casas bonitas, y no tenían que pasar hambre ni ningún tipo de necesidades.

Definitivamente, nunca llegaron a pensar que el amor de secundaría, donde unos escondían quién se gustaba entre sí, fuera a acabar de una manera tan buena.

Eran felices, ¿qué más podían pedir?

* * *

**Sí, es corto, pero es un epílogo, los epílogos son cortos, y siento decir que no, no habrá secuela, sorry. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta historia que surgió en mi cabezita durante una clase de matemáticas. Sí, el dialogo del profesor de matemáticas en el primer capitulo es lo que estaba diciendo mi profesor en ese momento jajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado Estela :3**

**Muchas gracias por los follows y los favoritos, y gracias a Emotica G. W, Laura Katherine, Gabymuse, KarlisCullen, hilarycullen17, Beastyle, Iku Cullen, Vbarby, Solange cerezo y a IsAbElA M CuLlEn,**

**En serio, MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo, sois unas lectoras geniales, y las lectoras fantasma también. Supongo que nos veremos el próximo viernes en LLDM.**

**Bueno, y siguiendo la tradición, dejadme un hermoso review si creéis que me lo merezco, si no, nada :)**

**Besos, de la mama osa que tanto os adora, hermosas nenas.**


End file.
